Little Darlin'
by XxRocQstaRxX
Summary: Rion's had a hard life, and when her dad abandons her, will someone step up to the plate and give her a reason to smile? NOT MY TYPICAL JOHN OR SHELTON FIC! Warning: Contains Child Abuse
1. Chapter 1

He grabbed the small girl by the throat and threw her against the wall.

"Why can't you just listen to me you little bitch!"

"I 'm sorry, I'll try harder," she sobbed.

The man pulled off his belt and folded it in two. He brought the belt down on her, the leather leaving behind red welts on the soft skin. He paused for a second and lifted her up by her hair. His right hand came down across her face, and she fell to the ground again. He grabbed her hair again and pulled her face so close to his that she could smell the liquor on his breath.

"If you did things right, I wouldn't have to do this. You're worthless, just like that bitch mother of yours." He hissed, the scent of scotch attacking her senses.

"I'm sorry daddy…I just can't do it good enough." She said, pleading with him.

"Well, you better fucking learn; Your junkie mother can't cook for me, so you have to you fucking whore. Now, we're going to fucking try again. Go in the kitchen and make me a pot pie."

The girl scrambled off of the floor, scurrying out of the room. As she darted past her father, he slapped her one more time in the back of her head. She stumbled, but didn't fall…she knew what would happen if she fell.

She went in the kitchen and reached up in the freezer. She pulled out the frozen pot pie and put it in the oven. And then, and only then, did 11 year old Rion Paige Corbin allow herself to let the tears fall down her cheeks.

It wasn't fair. She was only 11 and her dad was a monster. He'd beat her for anything; especially since her mother Janice started doing Heroin. 2 years ago. Rion sat there staring at the wall, knees pulled up to her chest, praying that her father would fall asleep, or pass out from the alcohol.

_Ding_

The pot pie was done, she stood up and opened the oven, praying she'd done it right this time. She looked inside.

It was brown, not golden brown, but it wasn't burnt either. Rion pulled the meal out of the oven with a towel and put it on a plate. Then she walked it into her father's room and put it on his bed table. He took one look at it, then nodded.

"better. Now get me a beer."

Heather ran out of the room and came back with a bottle of beer from the refrigerator. She stood there quietly as he ate.

"What?"

"well, I was wondering if I was allowed to eat today." She whispered, looking at the floor.

"Didn't I just feed you yesterday?"

"Yes sir, but I'm hungry."

Her father stood up and smacked her soundly.

"You know what? I'm sick of your ungrateful ass. All you do is cry, whine, and complain. Asking for shit, you make me sick!" he began to beat her, his fists hitting anywahere he could find. Then he grabbed the girl, and walked outside. He popped the trunk to his car and thew her in. then he began to drive.

Rion was scared; he'd never acted like this before. Sure he beat her, that was an everyday thing, but he'd never just thrown her in the trunk. She lay in the dark for hours and when the car stopped, she froze. She heard him get out of the car, and then the trunk opened. He pulled her out, and tossed her to the ground.

"Ungrateful little whore, let's see if anyone cares that you're hungry now!" he laughed before getting back in the car and driving off into the night. Rion sighed, then she stood up and started walking along the road, hoping a car would show up or she would see a house. She had no idea how long she walked, but when the sun came up, it rose to reveal a small brown-haired girl passed out on the side of the road, not knowing whether or not she was going to live or die.

Four hours later, a man was walking out to the road to get his mail. He looked down next to his mailbox and saw a small girl lying there. She couldn't have been more than 8 or 9 by the looks of her, and she was awfully thin too. He picked up the small child, worried that she may be dead. He ran to the house and called for his wife.

**Okay, I had to start a new one…the idea popped in my head and I loved it! Well, here's a new one, come and review…por favor? Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

The man laid Rion on his couch and called his son's doctor, explaining the situation.

When the doctor arrived, he told them that the girl was suffering from a broken collarbone, bruised ribs, and was very malnourished along with many bruises and scars.

"She should wake up on her own. When she does, give me a call." Dr. Warrington said, shaking the man's hand. The man nodded and his wife went into a room to check on their son.

Rion began to stir…she couldn't feel the grass under her cheek anymore; actually, she felt quite comfortable, and there was a blanket over her. She opened her eyes to see a blonde man with blue eyes looking at her worriedly. When he noticed she was awake, he smiled.

"Hi there Darlin', you gave me quite a fright." He murmured. When she tried to sit up, she groaned. "Now don't move…and don't panic. I found you this morning. You looked pretty bad, so I called up a doctor and he said you weren't doing too well. You need some time to get better."

Rion only nodded.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Rion didn't answer

"I…I don't wanna talk about it." She whispered after a long silence.

"Well, that's okay for now, but you're going to have to tell me eventually…" he said, reaching out towards her. Before he could even brush the hair out of her face, Rion pulled away from the gesture and whimpered a bit.

"Don't hit me…please, I'll tell you!" she cried.

The man's heart almost fell. "Oh Darlin', I'd never hit you. I wouldn't hurt a fly." He soothed. "Why don't you just start off with just telling me your name? That's simple enough, I reckon."

"My name is Rion…Rion Paige Corbin."

"Well, Rion, my name is Michael Hickenbottom, my wife Rebecca and my son Cameron are in the other room." He nodded.

"Where did you find me?" Rion asked timidly; she'd yet to look him in the eye, she'd looked at her hands the entire time.

"Next to my mailbox. How'd you get there?"

"My…my dad left me out here. I walked forever until I couldn't walk no more…then I don't remember…"

"Where do you live, Rion?" Michael asked.

"In San Angelo."

"That's almost 300 miles from here!" he screamed. Rion gasped and covered her head with her left arm, as her right one was in a sling. Michael noticed this and sighed. "Rion, Darlin, I said I wouldn't hit you, and I meant it." His voice softened considerably, and it caused Rion to believe him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay Darlin." He said, reaching out and smoothing her hair again. Rion stiffened to the touch, but relaxed soon after.

"What's going on Mike, is she awake?" a voice said.

"Yeah, she's up." He replied. "Rion, this is my wife Rebecca. Becca, this is Rion."

"Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned, something Rion'd never experienced before.

"I guess I've been better," she shrugged.

"Why don't we go out into the kitchen if you're up for it, and we'll have a talk, huh?" Becca asked as she helped Rion off of the couch. The two walked out of the room and Michael answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, how's the knee?" a familiar voice came through the phone

"Oh, it's getting there Paul, how're you?"

"Ready for the reunion, that's how I am." Michael's long time friend laughed.

"I hear you on that one. How's Steph?"

"She's getting big…and mean." Paul chuckled thinking of his pregnant wife.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today."

"What happened?"

"I found this little girl lying next to my mailbox, she's beat up bad."

"What?"

"Her name's Rion. I'm guessing she's about 8 or 9, because she's a really teeny little thing. She said her dad left her in the middle of my field sometime last night…walked for sometime before passing out in front of my house."

"Poor thing." Paul sighed.

"Yeah, her dad drove almost 300 miles just to get rid of her…I can't imagine why though. She was covered in bruises and welts and sores; had a broken collarbone too."

"Oh gosh, she must be terrified."

"She is," Mike admitted. "I'm worried sick about her too, I mean, what has she gone through Paul? I don't know what to do right now."

"Well, next Monday, you go back on the road from your knee injury. You have 8 days to figure something out man."

"I have to go now; I have to call Dr. Warrington."

"Alright then, our house show is in Victoria tomorrow, and then I have off till Raw, what if I came up then and helped out?" Paul offered.

"I don't know, she's real skittish around strangers, maybe once I get her to trust me a bit, and then you can come meet her. I know we're keeping her until we can find any other kin that she can stay with; I'm not sending her back to her father."

"Alright then, I'll see you next Monday."

"Alright Paul, take it easy." Make hung up and dialed the doctor's number.

Later on that night, Rion was set up in one of the 3 guest rooms in the large Ranch-style house Michael owned. They'd talked and agreed that they would go to the police first thing in the morning; Rion was starting to open up a little. She'd told him exactly what happened. How her dad beat her, how he'd starved her, and how he'd been fed up and decided to get rid of her. Michael told her of his plans to keep her until they found someone of kin to her that wouldn't mind taking her in.

After they visited the police station, he was going to take her shopping for clothes, as she only had the thin t-shirt and denim shorts she'd worn over there; and they were ratty and torn. So Michael gave her a T-shirt of his to sleep in, and she fell asleep before the door could close.

MICHAEL'S POV

"How is she?" Becca asked as I walked into our room. I sighed and stripped down to my boxers before pulling on my pajama bottoms.

"Better. She's asleep right now, and I'm pretty sure she's going to stay there for the entire night. Unless she has nightmares…but I don't think she will." I sighed. I crawled into bed and pulled Becca to me. She rest her head against my chest and my arm went around her shoulder. I thought about Rion. She was so small; especially when she said that she was 11…she could easily pass for a 3rd or 4th grader in Cam's school. Cameron himself was only 7 and was almost bigger than she was. I was almost afraid to know what she'd gone through. I had a feeling that this girl was something special.

RION'S POV

Michael is a nice guy. He's letting me stay here until they find someone to adopt me. I think that's really cool. He says he won't hit me…but I don't buy it. They always hit you. I have to go to the police station tomorrow, and I really don't want to. But if it'll keep me from getting smacked around, then I'll do it. As long as I do what he asks me, he won't have a reason to beat me.

He introduced me to his son Cameron. He's 4 years younger than me, but he's a cool little kid. And Rebecca, his wife was so nice to me. She gave me some food; really good food, not even a pot pie. I got a sandwich and potato chips and a soda. That's the most food I've eaten in a long time. I almost didn't finish, but if I don't finish, there was a chance I'd get beaten, and I don't want that. I curled up under the covers in a t-shirt that Michael gave me. I think I was asleep before Michael turned off the lights.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I followed my nose into the kitchen.

"Good morning Rion." Rebecca smiled as she scrambled eggs.

"Good morning, Rebecca," I replied, standing in the kitchen, not really sure what to do. Cameron was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen on a high stool, so I sat next to him.

"Mornin Rion." He smilied up at me.

"Good morning Cameron."

"How do you like your eggs, Rion?" Rebecca asked.

"oh, I ate yesterday, I'm okay." I replied.

"what do you mean, 'I ate yesterday, I'm okay'?"

"Well, I ate yesterday, I don't get to eat again for a day or two…that's what daddy said." I shrugged. I didn't see why she was getting upset. I was just following the rules.

"What your father said?" she repeated.

"Yes. Little girls eat when they have earned their keep. It takes days to earn a full meal. Daddy says it all the time."

I watched Rebecca's face go kind of white, and she left the room. I turned to Cameron.

"Is your mom mad?" I asked.

"Probably, that's the only time she's quiet." He said.

I was scared. What if she went in the back to get her belt? What if she called me ungrateful and kicked me out? I had a million thoughts running through my head, and I was terrified. When Rebecca came back out of the room, she had a hair brush in her hand.

"Am I getting beaten?" I asked softly.

"Oh, no sweetheart, I just went back to get the hairbrush so that I could help you with your hair after you eat breakfast. Yes, you are eating, no way around it, I don't care about that stupid rule." She said, busying herself with fixing plates. She put a plate of bacon eggs and toast in front of me and another in front of Cameron. I slowly ate, suspicious that maybe I _was_ actually in trouble, and she was going to punish me when I least expected it. As Cameron and I finished eating, Michael came out of his room, dressed in blue jeans and a short-sleeved button down shirt. His hair was pulled back and he had a smile on his face.

"Morning all." He said cheerfully.

"Morning Dad," Cameron said around his second helping of bacon.

"Good morning sweetheart," Rebecca smiled as she have him a kiss, the newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Michael," I said, looking down at the floor.

"Hey Darlin', you ready to go?" he asked as he sat on the stool next to me.

"I guess so," I shrugged.

"Well, let me drink this coffee, and we'll be on our way."

"You're not gonna eat breakfast?" I asked slowly, trying to stall for time.

"This is breakfast." He lifted the cup of coffee. "I'll take some of that toast though." He added to Rebecca. She slid him a couple of slices and he read his paper. Rebecca came around the island and led me to the bathroom where she started to brush my hair.

It was different. No one had ever brushed my hair for me. My hair was really tangled and it took a while to get the knots out, but when she was done, I was surprised at how long my hair was. It easily reached the middle of my back.

"You put on this t-shirt with your denim shorts from yesterday, I washed them for you." Rebecca said, passing me a t-shirt. "It's one of Cam's but it'll do until we go to the mall for you later on." It was a simple black t-shirt, and it was slightly small for me. I changed out of the pajama shirt and into the clothes she gave me and put my ratty tennis shoes on again. I felt so dirty standing in this nice house in my ratty and dirty clothes; but I won't complain…that gets you beaten. No complaining Rion, none at all.

I walked out of the bathroom to where Rebecca was waiting. When she saw me, she pointed to the living room.

When I walked in the living room, Michael was in there on the phone. He noticed me, flashed me a smile, and motioned for me to sit down in there with him.

"Yeah, Paul, I'll call you later. Take care, you too, bye." He hung up the phone and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready to go, Darlin'?" he asked. Just as he touched me I froze a little bit. I knew he wouldn't hit me, but I couldn't help myself. I stayed as still as perfectly possible, and looked down at the floor; 'NEVER LOOK ME IN THE Eye! WHAT GIVES YOU THAT RIGHT YOU LITTLE WHORE?' was all that I could think about; it rang in my ears, and I started to cry, even though I didn't want to.

"What's the matter? Why the tears, Darlin'?" Michael asked, putting an arm around me. I jerked away and fell to the floor, scrambling to the corner.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cry! I won't do it again!"

"What? Rion Darlin', what are you talking about?"

"Crying is for cowards. Crying makes you weak. I'm sorry, I'm not weak Daddy, I'm not crying anymore!" I said, curling into a ball. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the blows I knew were coming.

MICHAEL'S POV

I had no clue what was going on…all I knew was she was having a flashback, and she thought I was her dad. She's not one for touching, which is difficult with my family, as I'm always throwing an arm around Cam, and other kids. I walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. I didn't want to touch her, in fear of her freaking out, but I had to calm her down.

"CAMERON! Cam, come here!" I called. Maybe his smaller hands wouldn't freak her out. When Cameron walked in, he looked confused. "I need you to tap her…not hard, but just to get her attention."

Cam nodded and patted her shoulder softly, saying her name. When she looked up, Hey eyes were red rimmed, but her face was an emotionless mask. "Darlin, I'm not going to act like I know what you're going through, but I am going to say that since you're going to be living with us for a while, that I'm here and Becca's here if you need someone to talk to. I hope you know that I'd hever hurt you and I'd never let anyone hurt you while you're in my care." I said softly.

As I said that, Rion did something she'd never done before.

She looked at me. Fully on in my face. That's when I finally got a look at her; a good look

She had a heart shaped face, and what could be round, full cheeks if she ate regularly.Her face was perfectly set into an emotionless mask; it was completely blank. Her hazel eyes were the only thing that gave her away. They held Fear, Pain, Anger and just a little bit of something else;

They held Hope.

She stood up and followed me to the car; and we headed towards the police station.

**A/n: I know it moved kinda fast...but the next few chapters will move slower; I swear. Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

When Michael's red pick up pulled into the parking lot of the police station, Rion realized that she was terrified. She didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't want sympathy. She didn't want pity. To be honest, she didn't want Michael's charity, but she wasn't going to mention that.

"Darlin', are you ready?" Michael asked, looking over at her. Rion was staring straight ahead; he didn't think that she'd even moved from the time he'd started the car. She looked over at him and nodded slowly.

"I'm scared." She said finally. She hadn't spoke either. "What do I have to do?"

"Just tell the truth. You don't have to worry about anything, Darlin', I'll be right there if you want me to," Michael offered. Rion nodded and climbed out of the truck. Michael followed and he led the girl into the Police Station.

After Rion gave her statement (which was a struggle in itself, since she wouldn't speak to anyone but Michael, as that was the only person she trusted and wasn't afraid of in the entire police station.) Michael drove Rion back to the house and she went to the mall with Rebecca, who helped her buy clothes that she liked.

Becca found the Rion chose a lot of black clothing, so she slipped in colorful tops as she went along. She also noticed rion didn't pick out a lot of tank tops, only two or three that she'd pointed out. Only short-sleeved shirts and all jeans and capris.

"Rion, are you sure you don't want a couple skirts? You're going to need at least two."

"I'll get some then, if you want," she replied, walking over to a rack full of skirts. She picked a black (of course,) skirt that went to the floor, and a royal blue one that was flowing and stopped right below her knees.

In the shoe store, Rion got tennis shoes, flip flops, a pair of dress shoes, and a pair of boots (that were actually the only thing she asked for) They looked like army combat boots and were on clearance for 19.99.

"Please Rebecca?"

"What would you wear boots like that with though Rion?" she said patiently.

"Jeans."

"Alright, I'll get them for you." Rebecca sighed, motioning to the attendant. Then the two went to enjoy a lunch together.

"So Rion, it appears that you will be with us for a while." Rebecca said conversationally after they'd sat down at Pizza Hut.

"I guess so."

"So this means you'll be with us when school starts up." Rebecca watched as Rion's eyes lit up at the word 'school'. "I take it you like school?"

"I love school. I'm going to the 7th grade. I'll be twelve soon." Rion nodded.

"When's your birthday?"

"September 6, 1993. exactly 2 months before Owen's birthday."

"who's owen?"

"Owen is my brother. He's older than me. He left home when I was 7."

"Where is he now?"

"He went to fight in the war. He told me he'd be back for me when the war was over. I miss him." She said, stabbing at her corn with her fork.

"How old is Owen?"

"He's 24. He'll be 25 in November. I write him letters all the time, but he's too busy saving people to write beck, but I know he loves me." She said confidently.

"I'm sure he does, Rion."

"He told me before he left that he'd come back. He promised, and he never breaks a promise."

"So, you like school then? What's your favorite subject?" she said, changing the subject and filing the information about the brother away to talk to Shawn about.

"Art. I love art and drawing. I love to draw. Owen said I was going to sell one of my drawings for millions of dollars one day."

Rebecca noted that once Rion was confident that you wouldn't hurt her, she would become quite the chatter box; however, that didn't stop her from showing absolutely no emotion on her face.

As they finished lunch, Rebecca learned more and more about Rion. She was so amazed because other than the fact that her face held the same expression the entire time, she was such a sweet girl, and you could never know she was an abused child by looking at her.

Rion and Rebecca went back to the car and as they drove back to the house, rion stared out of the window.

_Is this charity? Are they just doing this because they feel sorry for me?_ She thought to herself. _No way Ri, are you serious? Michael and Rebecca are so cool, and Cameron is a sweet kid. Maybe they actually like you, even if you are a little charity case._ Rion turned back to look at Rebecca who was on the phone with Michael.

"Yeah, we're on our way back now, no, I didn't max out your credit card buying a bunch of cute girl stuff. Oh, that's very funny. Actually, the only thing that she fought me on was a pair of combat boots, therefore, she's a tomboy, probably, and will be more for you and Cam than me." She laughed. Rion smirked (internally, of course). It was true, she was a tomboy and liked sports a lot. She particularly loved basketball, as Owen would always play the game with here before he enlisted.

"Yeah sweetie, I love you too, we'll see you in a few, bye." They pulling into the driveway of the house 2 minutes later, and as the front door opened, something large and with 4 legs pounced on rion and started sniffing her.

"Sascha! Down!" Cam said, grabbing the collar of the large German Sheppard and trying to pull him off, trying being the key word. Sascha out weighed Cameron by at least 25 pounds.

"Whoa, Cha, back girl!" Michael said, pulling the dog off easily. He dragged the dog to the back yard and closed the door. "You okay Darlin'?" he asked, looking her over for scratches.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, rubbing her sore arm. It hurt a little when she hit the floor, but it would be okay; she was a fast healer.

"Well, now you've met Sascha. She's our dog, she was at the vet's yesterday, had to get checked out. Anyway, I hear you've got new clothes eh?" he smiled down at her.

"I got combat boots. They're so cool." She said, nodding; and _almost_ smiling. Cameron helped her carry her bags to her room and put everything away.

"So, you're gonna go to school with me this year and everything?"

"Yeah, I guess I am Cam," she said as she lined her shoes up in the closet.

"That's cool. I'm glad dad's letting me grow my hair now. Now I can look like him." He grinned. Cameron's hair barely grazed his shoulders, and it was evident that his last hair cut had been months ago.

"Yeah, you look just like a mini Michael." She nodded, ruffling his hair. She found Cameron comforting. She felt like she could relax around him.

"Are you coming on the road with me and dad?"

"On the road? What do you mean?"

"Well, every year, a month before I go back to school, I always get to travel with Dad for three weeks. Then I come back here, and spend a week getting ready for school."

"What's your school like Cam?"

"It's a bore. A bunch of stuck up kids if you ask me. They all are really annoying. But I go, cause mama and dad want me to go there. I hate the uniforms though. But it's pretty okay." (A/N: Cam goes to a K-8 school, so him and Rion would be in the same school.)

"Oh, your average school then." She shrugged.

"Hey Rion?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a nick name? something I could call you?"

"Yeah, Ri-bear." She said, thinking of Owen and his nickname for her.

"Ri-bear…I like it." Cameron smiled.

"I like it too, Cameroo," she said right before she broke into a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael and Rebecca were talking quietly in the kitchen about Rion.

"Well, if we're going to send her to Cam's school, we should start enrolling her now, you know how spaces fill up in that school." Rebecca said.

"I know becca, and I'm going to get started on that Tomorrow. Then I have the weekend to start packing, since I go back on the road starting Monday."

"Where are you going to be this week?"

"Oklahoma City for RAW, then we have house shows in Duncan and Cushing. Me, John, Paul and I think Chris have a signing in Tulsa next Thursday. All in Oklahoma this week." He said as he thought aloud.

"Well, are you still going to take Cameron for his three weeks when you come back?"

"Absolutely. Me Cam and Rion will have a blast on the road." He nodded.

"Michael, not that I'm saying she wouldn't like it, but are you sure you want to take Rion too? She's not exactly stable yet, let her get her bearing here, then she can come winter break or something." Rebecca said, trying to chane her husband's mind.

"No Becca. As of today, when I signed the temporary custody papers at the police station, Rion is a member of the family. And as a member of the family, she will join Cam on their last hurrah before school settles back in."

"I hope you know what you're doing Mike," she sighed after seeing he wasn't going to budge in his decision.

"I do, I'm making things as normal as I can for her, well, as normal as things get around here." He smiled. "Thank you for lettimg me do this, I know how skeptical you were about letting Rion in here, and I love you for that Becca." He kissed her then pressed his lips to her forehead before walking into Cameron's room to hear Cameron talking to Rion, who was listening intently.

"Okay, now I'm pretty sure you'll like John. He's so cool. He's really funny, and he plays a lot of jokes on people. He doesn't really like Adam too much, but they get along well enough to work together. Then there's Chris. Chris has a son named Ash that always goes on a trip with him the same time I do, Ash is 9, and he's funny. He always gets into trouble with me. And uh, Uncle Paul, he's my Godfather. He's married to the boss's daughter, my Aunt Stephanie. She's gonna have a baby soon and I get to be a god brother. And I guess now you get to be a godsister! Who else is really cool…well, Trish used to baby sit me all the time while Daddy had a match, now I get to hang out with John and Randy. I think you'll like John's girlfriend Andy too…she's got a pair of boots that look just like the pair you got today. She wears them whenever she's not on camera. She has a little brother that she brings on tour too, but he's 13, and he said he's too old to hang with me and Asher, but I don't think so. You'll have a blast touring with us, I promise. The people aren't mean…well, Ric can be cranky, and those Spirit Squad guys are dumb, but for the most part, everyone's really nice!"

"You got that right," Michael said, making his presence known in the room. The two looked up from where they were sitting on the floor cross legged playing Uno. "so, you two ready to tour with me?"

"Yeah!" Cam cheered. Rion nodded, eagerness leaking through the mask on her face.

"Well, we leave next Monday, not the one coming up, I have to go one week alone, since I'm coming back from injury. You'll come with me the next week. Becca bought you a swim suit, right Rion?"

Rion nodded.

"Right, well, I think it's almost time for dinner, go in the bathroom, wash your hands, and be in the kitchen in 5 minutes, got it?"

"Yep." Cam replied. Once again, Rion simply nodded.

"Alright, see you two then." Rion and Cameron finished their game, then went and washed up for dinner. When they sat down, spaghetti was served to them all. Michael said grace and they dug in.

"So, I heard Cam filling you in on who's who on the road. Do you have any questions Rion?" Michael asked as he speared a meatball.

"Well, I was kind of wondering why those people asked you for your autograph in the police station. And why they called you Shawn when your name in Michael, but Cam filled me in, so I don't have any."

"Alright then…so, what do you have planned for next week Becca? Are you gonna send Rion to Camp with Cam?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna…So Cameron can get used to some of the kids she'll be going to school with."

"I go to a Day Camp, it's pretty cool. We get to go horseback riding, and hiking, and we go swimming and all kinds of stuff. It's fun." Cameron added excited that his new friend was coming with him.

"Okay." She shrugged. She didn't care, she liked being out of the house; less time around parent-like figures, less chance of pissing them off.

* * *

The next few days Rion adjusted to hanging out with Cameron while Michael and Rebecca finalize the paperwork making them her temporary guardians until they were able to find Owen. When Michael left to go out on the road, she did something she hadn't done in a long time.

She hugged him.

She had no clue why. Maybe it was because Cameron did it, maybe she really liked Michael and knew he wouldn't hurt her; maybe she'd finally lost her mind. But she hugged Michael, and smiled inside when she felt his lips press in her hair, as they had when Cameron had hugged him.

"I'll see you on Saturday!" he called as he pulled out of the driveway. Just as he pulled out, Becca ushered them to the car, as it was Monday morning and it was Rion's first day of camp with Cam. They drove to a brick building 20 minutes away. Milling around outside the building were a bunch of kids aged from 6 to 14. They all were talking amongst themselves and pushing each eachother around good naturedly. Cam and Rion said their goodyes to Rebecca and climbed out of the car. They stood under a tree talking about the camp.

"It just hit me Ri-bear, you won't see me much today, we're in different groups." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Age groups. I'm just a Navajo. You're a Crow."

"Come again Cam?"

"Navajos are 6-8. Crows are 9-11. and Iroquois are 12-14. we'll only see each other in the mess hall at lunch." He said sadly.

"It's okay Cameroo, we've got the bus ride there and back, and we can see eachother at home." She said, putting an arm around the boy.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, EVERYONE ON THE BUS!" a large man with a thick purple-ish face and more hair in his mustache than on top of his head yelled.

"That's Mr. A. He's the head councilor. He's really mean, but if you stay out of his way, you don't gotta worry about him." Cam whispered. "And that lady over there, that's Ms. Cassie. She's the 9-11 girls councilor. She's really nice. And Mr. Logan, he's my councilor, he's pretty nice too." They climbed on the bus and sat down in the middle. Cameron was on the inside and he opened the window with Rion's help. The hour long bus ride was rather uneventful if you don't count that 3 boys caught car, well bus sickness on the way there and the bus smelled horrible the entire way there. When they climbed off of the bus, Rion was ushered to the Crow girl group and Cameron was nodded to the Navajo boys.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch!" Cameron called. Rion waved and turned to the group of girls. One was dressed in a denim skort and a white tank top. She had blonde hair and bright brown eyes. One girl was short, even shorter than Rion. One was wearing black jeans and a purple t-shirt. A pair of twin girls with brown hair and green eyes were also a part of the group. One twin had on a pink tank top and the other had on a purple one. Both shirts bore the statement _I'm the evil twin._

"Hi, I'm Rion Corbin." She said, looking to the girl in black jeans. She got a good vibe from her.

"Hi, I'm Cammie. Cammie Robinson I'm 11. This is Shannon Cooley, she's 10." the blonde in the skort. "Those are the twins Kristin and Christine, they're 9, and that's Link. I mean Kaite. We call her Link though, she's 11." Cammie said, pointing to the short girl.

Rion got along great with the girls in her group. She ate lunch with them and had Cam sitting alongside her with them. The next two days passed without incident. They had a lot of fun together.

On Wednesday, their councilor had surprise for them.

"Okay Crows, we're in luck. We get the Horses first." Ms. Cassie said, motioning the cheering group of Crow girls to the stables. There were 10 Horses in the Stable. The girls, aside from Rion all ran to their favorites. Rion walked along, looking at the remaining 5 horses. One was dappled gray, one was pure white, one was chestnut, one was palomino, and one was Pure black. She walked up to the black horse's stall. At first she was afraid, but then she looked in the animal's eyes. He wasn't that bad, just misunderstood.

"Oh, Rion dear, don't get too close to that one; he's unpredictable that one. Come on, we'll set you up on Obit." Ms. Cassie said, steering her away. Rion obeyed, but still looking at the lonely looking horse.

"What's his name, Ms. Cassie?"

"Who?"

"The black horse."

"We call him Black, but if you come up with something more interesting, we'll change it. We haven't named him, because no one's been able to get to know him well enough."

Rion rode on Obit, but her mind was back with the Black stallion in the stable. After riding, they went with the Navajo Girls to the big field and played kickball. It was fun, and Once or twice, Rion had to strain to keep her composure from laughing. Soon, it was time for lunch.

As Rion ran to the bathroom with Ms. Cassie's permission, she heard voices behind the bathrooms.

"You look like a girl. You have a girl's name, you must be a girl!" a voice sneered.

"Leave me alone Mark!" another voice cried. It sounded a lot like Cameron. Rion went to the bathroom and then came back out. She snuck around the back and saw three boys pushing Cameron around. They looked to be about 12.

"Aw, look at the little Navajo girl, gonna cry little girl?" one of them taunted and pushed Cameron to the ground.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Rion called, running over.

"Cam, you alright?" she asked, brushing dirt and sticks from his hair.

"Rion…I'm okay."

"They hurt you at all?"

"Rion? What kind of girl is named Rion? You a boy?" the same boy pushed Rion.

"Don't stick your face where it don't belong, Crow Boy." Another boy added, "And why do you care about a little Navajo girl?" he pushed Cameron back on the ground.

"Leave Cam Alone." Rion said evenly and forcefully.

"What are you going to do about it?" the Third boy asked, pushing Rion hard. She stumbled back and hit here back off of the bathroom wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she stood up.

"Cam, go to lunch."

"Come with me Ri-bear." He said, grabbing her hand. At hearing Rion's nick name, the boys howled with laughter. Rion's fist connected with the mouth of the boy closest to her. She turned around and hit the second one. Cameron kicked the third one in the leg. When the first boy hit the ground, Rion climbed over him and hit him as many times as she could. She wasn't paying attention when Mr. A was making his rounds and heard the boy beneath her cry out in pain when she punched him the second boy was trying to pull her off of him, but she wouldn't stop.

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT, YOU!" he called, plucking Rion off of the boy. Rion panicked. She heard the angry voice and then someone touching her. She immediately started crying in fear.

"I'm sorry! I'll ever do it again, I promise!" she pleaded as she was carried across the grounds. Mr. A had her over his shoulder, and Cam's ear was firmly grasped in between his two fingers. When they reached the main office, Rion was thrown roughly on a chair and Cameron pushed into the chair next to hers.

"EXPLAIN!" Mr. A bellowed. Rion flinched and lowered her eyes to her hands. "WELL? NO WORDS? NO REASON FOR BEATING UP TWO INNOCENT BOYS?" Mr. A's voice echoed as he towered over the two. Rion curled into a ball in her chair and she covered her ears. Tears were silently streaming down her face as she prayed not to be beaten. Mr. A grabbed Rion's chin and brought it up so he could look in her face. Rion's face held fear. Fear that had been well placed in her and wouldn't leave for a long time.

"I'm sorry…I swear, I'm so sorry." She cried. Mr. A then said the one line that preceeded nearly every beating she'd ever gotten.

"You'll be sorry when I'm finished with you!" When he turned around, she jumped up, grabbed Cam's hand, and ran. She wasn't getting beaten gain. Michael said she'd never get another, and she was going to make sure of it. She ran down to the stables and down into the Black horse's stall. She sat on the floor and cried. She let herself cry out loud. Cameron sat next to her, head on her shoulder, his own tears streaming silently down his face. Rion's head was resting on top of Cameron's blonde one, and her arm was around his shoulders.

"It's alright, we'll be okay, we'll just wait for Ms. Cassie, or someone else." Rion said, pulling the 7 year old into her lap. He hugged her around the neck and she wrapped her arms around his sobbing frame, giving comfort as well as taking his.

An hour later, the entire Camp was looking for the pair of them. Cammie ran down to the stables, remembering that Rion had been interested in Black, and she found the two of them in the stall with the horse, and the horse lying there asleep.

Rion and Cameron were both sitting there. Cam appeared to be asleep, and Rion was still crying.

"Rion?" Cammie said softly. Rion wiped her face quickly and her face became emotionless once more.

"Hey Cammie. Is everyone really mad?"

"No, just Mr. A, but he's always mad. What happened? Mr. A's saying that you beat up 2 Crow Boys."

"They wouldn't leave Cam alone. I told them twice. They didn't, then they pushed me and pushed Cam again, so I hit them. And I only beat up 1…Cam did that to the Second boy." Rion finally told her side of the story. Cameron stirred.

"Ri-bear?"

"hey Cam, come on, they found us." She said, standing up and pulling the boy with her. He took her hand and they walked out of the stables behind Cammie.

Rion and Cam walked into the counciler's Cabin and found 4 people in there talking fearfully.

"Thank god!" Ms. Cassie and Mr. Logan chorus, going to their respective camper and checking them over.

"Well, the delinquent and her little protégé have returned."

"Now Arnold, that's not fair, did you even ask them their side?" Logan asked.

"they were beating 2 boys senseless, one of them being my Nephew." Mr. A snapped. "Why should I be reasonable or fair? They weren't being reasonable in behaving like real children of Camp Onowana (If anyone remembers camp Onowana, and where that's from, you get a Cookie!)."

The fourth adult in the room made themselves noticed, and Rion and Cam's hearts dropped.

It was Rebecca, and she looked furious.

"Explain yourselves. Now." She said. She was calm angry. That scared Rion more that Mr. A's yelling. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"they were messing with Cam about his hair and pushing him around. I told them to leave him alone and they wouldn't. then they pushed me, so I hit them. Then the other boy got beat up by Cam. I was just looking out for Cam." She murmured. She cried slightly and wiped her eyes quickly and forced her eyes back to the ground.

"Mrs. Hickenbottom, I think these two are going to be suspended for the rest of the week." Mr. A said, eyeing the kids.

"Well, what about Mark, Lance and Gregory? Do they get a few days suspended?" Ms. Cassie asked.

"I think the black eye and broken nose Mark has is enough punishment, and Lance and Gregory get a day a piece."

"Let's go you two…we're going to have a long talk on the ride back to San Antonio, and wait until Michal hears about this." Rebecca ranted as she led them out of the building. When they closed the door, Rebecca pulled both of them into hugs.

"I'm so proud of the two of you; sticking up for each other like that. I'm proud of you both. And so you know, fighting is bad, but that's one of the only exceptions to that rule."

Rion was stunned.

"I'm not in trouble?"

"no, and you're gonna tell me exactly why you ran off when we're in the car."

Rion took a deep breath as she climbed in the back seat with Cameron and began to tell everything.

**I know it moved fast, but I just wanted to get some bonding going on between Rion and Cameron…well, the next update won't be for like, 5 or 6 weeks, sorry. I won't have a computer till then. Review!**

**Much love, Nique**


	4. Chapter 4

When Rion explained everything, Rebecca was floored that the girl was so protective over Cameron so quickly. She was grateful the Rion cared about her son so much to stick up for him. She called her husband as soon as she got home.

"She _what?_" Michael laughed in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the soft spoken, quiet girl that he'd left in San Antonio had beat the crap out of a boy in protection of his son.

"Yeah, suspended for the rest of the week; her and Cam. I'm proud of her though in a way."

"I know what you mean Becca. It's like; you expect them to look out for each other."

"Exactly. And they've gotten even closer since that day. Cam's helping her re-arrange her room right now. She asked, and I said sure, I mean, she's 11, there isn't much they can do on their own, right?" she shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to get going…John and Chris are treating me to lunch…I won a bet." He said, smiling to himself.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone and walked into Rion's room, surprised at the changes.

The bed was pushed into the far corner, furthest from the door. Her chest of drawers was still in the same place; however, the tall dresser was moved to the same wall that the door was on. There was a large space in the center of the room, baring the pale beige carpet.

"How in the world…?" Becca started. She knew that the bed was very heavy.

"The bed and the tall dresser both have wheels on the bottom," Cameron supplied. "It wasn't as heavy as you think mama."

"It wasn't eh? Well, I've got news."

"What?" the pair asked.

"Dad's coming home tomorrow. He said he's going to catch a plane home after the signing tomorrow morning, so he'll be home sometime after dinner."

"Michael's coming back home?" Rion repeated. Her face was emotionless, as usual, but her eyes held a mixture of happiness and fear; mostly fear.

"Yes, he'll be home tomorrow."

"Does he know about my fighting?"

"Yes, Rion, he knows about the fight."

"Is he mad?"

"Rion, sweetheart, why in God's name would he be upset about you sticking up for Cam?"

"Well, he told us to be good and to stay out of trouble…and we didn't…" Rion couldn't see why Becca couldn't understand her reasoning. She didn't listen; shouldn't she be punished?

"Kids are kids; you don't get in trouble for sticking up for Cam or for yourself. Now if you'd just been bullying someone like those boys had been treating Cam, that's when you get in trouble, right kid?" she said, winking over at Cameron, who nodded.

Rion was a bit skeptical, but kept her thoughts to her self. She turned her thoughts back to the game of checkers she was engaged in against the blonde boy across from her.

"King me, Cam!" she said triumphantly. Cameron groaned and placed a red piece he'd jumped on top of Rion's checker in his back row.

* * *

As Rebecca washed dishes in the kitchen and Cameron was in his room reading one of his 25 books on his school's summer reading list, Rion was sitting in her favorite spot; in the living room was a large chair; she supposed it might be Michael's chair, but he wasn't there to say otherwise. It was dark burgundy leather recliner that matched the décor perfectly. Rion was so small that she could sit cross-legged in it. She was watching TV.

Rion couldn't believe the motions of the two competitors. Every move was calculated. She could see the passion and concentration on their faces. She was pulled out of her stupor of amazement by a familiar voice.

"Wow, Darlin, I didn't know you liked boxing."

Rion turned around to see Michael with his bag slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face.

"Well? Ain't I gonna get a hug or something?" he grinned. Rion shrugged. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to or not. Michael laughed. "Get in these arms, you little punk." Rion stood up and walked across the room. Michael dropped to his knees slowly and held his arms out. Rion tenatavely put her arms around his neck, and when his arms wrapped around her body and stood up. She slowly relaxed.

Rion didn't really know what it was…but when she hugged Michael, she felt…safe. She felt almost, at home. She felt like she was cared for. She didn't want to let go…so when Michael propped her on his hip, she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her arms around her neck to keep herself from sliding.

"DAD!" Cameron screamed excitedly. Michael put an arm around Cam, not letting Rion down. When Rebecca entered the living room, Michael set Rion down gently and nudged her towards Cameron. Then he took his wife in his arms.

"They're gonna kiss now." Cam said, rolling his eyes. Rion smiled slightly when his prediction became correct. They sat back down and flipped the television back on. The boxing match was over by now, and play by play recounts were going on by the winner.

"Ah, they're talking now…boring." Rion turned the channel. She landed on Spongebob and left it there. She liked the idiotic cartoon for some reason. As the adults talked, she and Cameron watched as Spongebob and Patrick competed in the Fry Cook Games.

"You know, I love Patrick." Rion said. "He's so stupid that you HAVE to like him."

As they were talking, Rion began to let her guard down. She let herself crack a smile, unaware that Michael and Rebecca were watching the pair.

Michael was stunned. Rion was a beautiful little girl when she smiled. She was joking and carrying on with Cameron like a normal child. It warmed his heart to see her being a normal 11 year old watching cartoons and giggling.

"Look at her Becca."

"I know. She only opens up around Cameron like this. She hasn't smiled at me quite like that before."

"Rion?"

When she looked up, her face automatically schooled itself back to the empty mask that Michael was accustomed to.

"Yes Michael?"

"Are you ready to go on the road?"

"Yes. I got a lot of new clothes, and a really cool pair of boots too." She replied, a whisper of a smile evident in her eyes. Michael could see that a week and a half of eating well and getting a good night's sleep was doing wonders for Rion. Her cheeks were a bit fuller, and her hair was shinier. Her eyes didn't look as sunken in either.

"Hey Cam…wanna go to Funfest tonight?

"FUNFEST? YEAH!" Cameron's eyes lit up at the thought of the family fun center. There was mini-golf, cosmic bowling, an arcade, and a laser-tag course, although Cameron was too young, in Becca's opinion, to go in there yet.

"Go on and get changed, you too, Rion, and we'll get going."

Rion went in her room and looked in her closet. She decided on a pair of jeans that were slightly baggier than Rebecca liked, and a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt with a picture of a dragon on it. She put on her boots and then slid a blue head band on to keep her hair out of her face.

"You don't want to wear shorts? It's really hot out tonight." Rebecca asked gently. Rion shook her head no quietly. She didn't want to show her legs; there were scars there. Her scars were personal; no one else needed to know they were there.

"Alright then."

"Everyone ready to go?" Michael asked coming out of the room pulling on a black t-shirt.

The children nodded and they walked out to the pick up truck. The ride was un eventful, and when they walked into the building, Rion couldn't keep the amazement off of her face. Michael beamed at the open look on the girl's face. They walked over to the restaurant area and got a booth. Rion sat next to Michael, Becca and Cam sat across the table from them.

"What can I get you folks to drink?" the waitress asked, a smile on her face.

"I'll have a Pepsi," Rebecca smiled.

"Sprite," Cam responded.

"Root Beer," Michael requested. The waitress turned to Rion.

"Can I have a Root Beer too, Michael?"

"Of Course you can Darlin'," he smiled, nodding to the waitress.

"So that's two root beers, a Pepsi, and a Sprite. Any appetizers?"

"Just give us a sampler platter." Michael grinned at the waitress politely.

"You got it." She walked away.

"So, Darlin', I hear you got into a bit of a scrape while I was away." Michael said conversationally. Rion's face was blank, but her eyes held so much fear.

"Are…are you m-mad?" she whispered, looking down at the table.

"No way! Actually, I was gonna say that I was proud of you."

"B-but I didn't listen to you. You said t-t-to stay out of t-trouble!" Rion scolded herself for stuttering. It only came out when she was scared. "And I-I'm so sorry Michael because I just wanted to m-make sure that C-Cam was okay. I didn't want for h-him to get in t-trouble or h-hurt!"

"Cam, let's go get some tokens huh? That way after we eat we don't have to wait to go play the games." Becca said suddenly, sliding out and pulling Cameron with her. He nodded and they walked away. Michael then turned around and looked down at the small child next to him.

"Rion, Darlin, it's perfectly fine what you did. And from what I heard, you have a wicked right hook." He smiled, touching her shoulder. She flinched, but then relaxed to the touch.

Michael sighed internally, but kept his smile on his face. She was nervous about touches still, and she was still a bit paranoid (although she didn't know what paranoid meant, being only 11) when it came to being punished.

"Rion, I'm so happy you were there to stick up for Cam. He's only 7, and he's not really the fighting type. No doubt about that fact. You on the other hand…you're a spitfire. You're ready to fight if you need to. You have no issue talking care of the little guy. And I'm thankful for that. I think…Cam needs you. And honestly, I think that you need Cam."

Rion's face held confusion. "I need Cam?"

"Yes. To make you come out of that shell of yours. I've never seen a child with a brighter smile than you. But you only let that smile show when you think only Cam's around. You need Cam to help you learn how to be a kid again, Darlin', and that's not your fault." He said gently, touching her chin to make her meet his eyes. "Don't be afraid to look me in the eye, Darlin'. Looking at me isn't going to get me mad. I promised you the first day that I'd never hit you, and that I'd never let anyone else put their hands on you. I intend to keep that promise, okay?" he said softly.

Rion nodded and then to hide the tears that were threatening to fall, threw herself into Michael's arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Aw Darlin', there's no need for tears."

Rion honestly didn't know why she was crying. She'd never had anyone be so nice to her like Michael was. She'd never felt like she was special, or like anyone loved her before, but now with Michael sitting here with his arms around her, stroking her hair, she felt like she was somebody. She felt like she wasn't a disappointment. Rion didn't know how long she sat there in Michaels arms, but when she pulled back, her face was back into her schooled mask, her red rimmed eyes the only proof that she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry for being weak Michael." She whispered before turning back and sitting up straight. She was retreating again. Michael sighed, she'd be okay once he let her and Cam loose in the arcade.

Hopefully

* * *

"Help me out will ya? Grab Cam and put him in bed? I'll take care of Darlin." Michael whispered. The two were asleep between them in the car.

"Alright, if you're sure." Michael gathered Rion Up in his arms and slid out of the truck. He shut the door with his hip and then walked towards the House. The door opened, and nearly tripped over the sleeping dog in the middle of the hall way. He made it to her room and lay her on the bed. He went through the drawers until he found a nightgown. Then he slipped it over her clothes and maneuvered her out of the t-shirt. He slid her jeans off and tossed the dirty clothes into the basket near the door. He turned back to put her under the covers and froze. Rion'd turned over on to her stomach while he'd turned away.

The night gown stopped at her knees, and in her moving, had risen a bit. Her legs were covered in cris-crossing scars. Some of them were newer than the others, and Michael was willing to bet that her back was covered as well. When Michael lifted her to put her under the cover, she whimpered and curled into a protective ball, covering her head with her arms.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. "No Daddy! I didn't mean to…" she cried.

Michael nearly cried. This girl lived a horrible life. He shook her, trying to wake her up.

"NO!" she screamed, sitting up quickly and sliding in the space between the bed and the wall.

"Rion? Darlin?" He looked over to see her flush against the wall, trying to disappear into the wall.

"Michael?" she asked uncertainly.

"Come on from behind there Darlin, no one's going to hurt you here, I promise." He said, holding his hand out to her. Uncertainly, she took it and he pulled her from the small space. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Remember what I promised you Rion. I'll never hurt you." He reassured her. He knew he had to keep telling her before he'd believe her. She nodded, too tired to put a mask on to hide her feelings. Her face and eyes matched. She was hopeful, yet skeptical at the same time. Michael simply kissed her forehead and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Goodnight Darlin."

"Goodnight Michael"

Michael got up to leave the room.

"Michael?"

"Yes Darlin?" he said turning around.

There was a long pause. For a second, Michael thought she'd fallen asleep.

"Thank You."


	5. Chapter 5

**World's greatest tag team is back again? WHY WHY WHY????**

There were so many people. Rion was holding on to Michael's hand and dragging her rolling suitcase behind her. Michael had Cam right in front of him, and he was dragging his own suitcase. Cam had his as well. They walked out to a rental Michael'd gotten and climbed in. The ride to the hotel was filled with chatter. Rion was a real chatter box around Michael and Cam, especially after the nights she'd had. Michael always came in to check on her each night, and he always kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

Rion only felt safe with Michael. She was afraid of people to a point. She didn't trust easily, and she wasn't comfortable around strangers honestly. Rion was talking about boxing, the only thing she really talked about to anyone.

"so who's your favorite boxer?"

"Oscar De La Hoya. It's like…he knows what punch you're about to throw before you even throw it at him! He gets beat and he gets right back up and hits him again. If he loses a fight, he takes some time off and he fights em again! He's the coolest!"

"What about Muhammad Ali?"

"He's the greatest…but Oscar's my favorite."

"I don't really like boxing…" Came piped up. "I like wrestling better."

"Who's your favorite wrestlier, Cam?" Michael asked, grinning.

"The Undertaker."

"It's not me?"

"That's no fun! Everyone expects it to be you!" Cameron giggled.

They pulled into the hotel laughing. They checked into a room with two beds, Cam and Rion were to share, or one of them could take the pull out in the couch. While Rion and Cam were testing the bed springs (seeing how high they could jump on the beds), there was a knock on the door.

"Paul, how are you man?" Michael opened the door and a large blonde man stepped in. he had on a white button up shirt with the top 4 buttons undone, and a pair of jeans.

"Mike, I'm here to see my godson."

"UNCLE PAUL!" Cameron jumped off the bed and ran across the room. He jumped into Paul's arms.

"Hey there Cammy. How're ya?"

"I'm good…I got into a fight!" he reported excitedly.

"You did? With who?"

"Mark, Lance and Greg! Me and Rion kicked their butts!" he grinned.

"And I assume…_you_ are Rion?" Paul looked at the brown haired girl. She realized Paul was talking to her and she darted behind Michael, hiding behind him, face buried in his hip.

"Told you she was skittish around strangers…hopefully, you guys can bring her out of her shell like Cam here did."

"Now see here little lady. I wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm Paul…I wouldn't hurt anyone. I'm a big teddy bear, right Cam?" Paul kneeled down near her. Rion's eyes were wide in fear.

"Ri-bear, he's really nice. Uncle Paul's a big baby. Ask Aunt Stephie."

Rion looked up at Michael for reassurance. At his nod, she stepped out into Paul's view. Cam was on his back, and he was squatted down so that he was at her level.

"You won't hurt me?" she asked skeptically.

"Not at all Kid."

"Then yes, I'm Rion."

"Thanks for fighting with Cam…he's not exactly a fighter."

"I had to…I…I gotta look out for Cameroo…he's a cool little kid."

"I'm not little!"

"You're smaller than me, Squirt." She said, a ghost of a smile came through.

"Hey Kid, do you ever smile?" Paul asked.

"Yeah…sometimes."

"She smiles all the time." Cam said.

_You wouldn't be able to tell,_ Paul thought.

"Say Kid, what do you say me you and Cam give Michael a break and go on to the arena a little early?"

"No thank you…you can take Cam if you want." She said fearfully. She'd put her arms back around Michael's leg. She was so small, Paul thought. She could have easily passed as Cam's age.

"Alright then, if you insist…Wanna jet Squirt?"

"You sure you don't want to come Ri-bear? Uncle Paul's a lot of fun."

"I'm sure Cameroo…I wanna stay with Michael."

Michael smiled, and put an arm around the girl. She hugged him around his middle, burying her face in his side.

"Your choice Kid…come on Cam." Paul smirked. Paul and Cameron left, leaving Michael with Rion.

"Darlin, let's talk for a spell."

"Alright. Shoot." She said, using a comment she'd heard Cameron use with him.

"I want you to understand something."

"Okay."

"There are some people you should be weary of. But others, like Paul, I want you to be comfortable around. You should never be nervous around Paul. You remember what I told you?"

Rion Nodded. "That I'd be safe, and you'd never let me get hurt."

"Exactly Darlin'. I don't want you afraid of Paul, or anyone else that I tell you is alright Darlin, alright?"

"Okay Michael. I'm sorry I'm still scared."

"It's not your fault Darlin, you can't help what happened to you. I'm not mad." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. If you want to change your clothes or something out here, I'm gonna change in the bathroom, alright?"

"Okay." Rion went to her bag and looked through it. She decided on a pair of tan cargo-style shorts that stopped below her knees, and an olive green t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt. She pulled on an olive green beanie, her brown hair still down, and pulled on her black and white converses. Then she repacked her bag. She sat on the bed quietly, waiting for Michael to come out.

"Ready to go? Good, let's roll darlin'." Rion followed Michael back to the car. He'd bought her a CD player and let her pick out her CD's. She decided to get the kind of music the Owen listened to; Rap. She had the CD player in one of her cargo pockets and the headphones around her neck.

"Michael?"

"Yeah Darlin?"

"I'm…I'm hungry." She stiffened a little on instinct; she expected to get punched for the announcement.

"Well, you didn't get breakfast this morning since we left in a rush; we'll get you some grub at Catering." He winked at her and made a left. He pulled into the parking lot, and told Rion to grab his bag out of the back seat. She did and followed him. He signed autographs for the overly faithful fans. One kid said he'd been there since 8 that morning.

After Michael signed autographs, he led Rion inside. She was amazed that there were so many people just running around. Michael grabbed her hand and his bag and he led her to a locker room that said 'DX' on the door. When they got inside, Rion looked around.

"Just sit your junk on the couch, and we'll go get food, yeah?" Rion nodded and followed Michael back out into the maze of hall ways. He made it to Catering and sat her down at a table.

"Darlin, you just sit here, I'll be back…you want a sandwich, fries, what?"

"A sandwich, fries and a Gatorade?" she'd taken a liking to the drink.

"What flavor Darlin?"

"Orange or blue."

"You got it."

When Michael walked away, Rion started to draw lazy designs in the table with her finger. A few minutes after Michael left her, Someone sat at the table.

A man with brown hair sat down at the table. His blue orbs were full of concern and a bit of mirth.

"Hey, Michael sent me over here to check on you, and to bring you this. He said you were over here alone…you're Rion, right?" he asked, setting a tray in front of her. He was careful to keep his voice soft. Rion's face was blank, but she nodded slowly.

"Wow, blank faced and all…I hope I never get on your bad side." He grinned. "I'm John by the way…but you can call me Johnny C like Cam does."

"Okay…where's Michael?" she asked as she munched on a fry.

"He had to go pick up something. He told me to keep you company, so, here I am till he gets back."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a second, while Rion tried to open her Gatorade.

"Um, John?"

"Yeah, Shorty?"

"Could you open this for me?" she held out the Gatorade. He nodded and opened it for her.

"There you go." He grinned.

"Thank You John."

"Sure thing. Hey, can't I get a smile? Something? You're making me look like I'm not funny or something!"

Rion smirked at him. Then she began devouring her sandwich. She'd learned that she had a rather large appetite if she was allowed to eat all that she wanted.

"Ri-Bear! JOHNNY C!" Rion could hear Cameron before she could see him. He tore through the room and directly into John's lap.

"What's up C-dog?" John grinned, ruffling his hair. "Heard you got in a bit of a scrape…"

"Yep. I kicked Lance's butt." He nodded proudly. "Rion beat up Greg for me…Mr. A said she broke his nose!"

"Damn, you got some strength on you Kid." Paul smirked as he caught the tail end of Cameron's comment. "How'd you break his nose?"

"I punched 'em." She whispered.

"Wait a second…You're what, 9 and you've broke a kids nose with your_ fist_?" John asked amazed.

"I'm 11 and a half." Rion whispered.

"Damn! You're 11?"

"Yes."

"You're little for 11."

"I'm not that small," she said indignantly, a small scowl on her face.

"Well, are you finished eating, Kid? Mike told me to take you two to the gym, see of you guys can find something to do there while I work out for about an hour." Paul spoke up again.

"Is Johnny C coming?" Cam asked.

"Damn straight."

"You say that a lot."

"What?"

"The D word."

"No I don't C-Dog…"

"Yeah you do."

"You kinda do, Cena," Paul smirked.

"Do you think I say damn a lot, Shorty?" John turned to Rion.

Rion turned a little red, but nodded, trying to suppress a giggle. She thought John was really funny.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Let's go. The Kid's finished eating." Paul smirked, taking Cam's hand. Rion grabbed on to Cam's hand and they walked to the gym. Michael was in there lifting weights.

"Michael!" Rion smiled.

"Hey Darlin'! Sorry I had to run out on ya like that…had to talk to the boss." Michael gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thirsty?" Rion asked, pulling her Gatorade from one of her cargo pockets where it was sticking out.

"No thanks Darlin. You and Cam mind sitting in here for a while? I need to get a quick work out in before the show."

"I don't mind dad."

"Me either Michael." Rion nodded. John was over at a punching bag, and Rion couldn't help but watch him.

"Hey Mike. How d'you get her talking?"

"Find something she likes to talk about, is all."

"What does she like to talk about?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Try me."

"Boxing. She could talk about boxing for hours."

"Seriously?"

"Ask her who her favorite boxer is…then mention Ali. I'm telling you, she'll start to argue you down to why her favorite boxer is who he is." He grinned.

"Alright…" Paul looked over at Rion, who was staring at John punching the large body bag.

"Hey Rion, you like boxing?" Paul asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I like boxing a lot."

"Really?" John said, looking up. When Rion nodded, he motioned for her to come over. "I've been curious to what you can do since I heard you broke that kid's nose." Rion walked over to him. "Now put your guard up. He said, holding his fists like a boxer. "Which hand do you lead with?'

"Huh?"

"What hand do you write with?"

"Right."

"So put your left hand in front, up level with your eye…good, good. Now put your right hand back some, level with your jaw. Put your left foot forward, bend your knees a little…excellent. That's a good stance. Now, punch my hand with your left." John instructed. Rion reared back and hit his hand.

"Good, Shorty. This time, keep your hand level, don't let me know you're about to hit me."

"Like Oscar De La Hoya?" Rion asked.

"Yeah, like De La Hoya." John smirked.

Rion shot her left hand out. It hit John's hand harder than he thought she could.

"Damn, Shorty." He laughed. "Alright, this time, I want you to throw a right cross. With your right, hit my right hand."

Over the next hour, John taught Rion how to punch properly. She could fight with the best of them…but she couldn't box. She was a quick learner too.

"Well, I do declare, I believe Darlin's taken to John like a duck to water." Michael smiled.

"So why doesn't she like me?"

"It's not that she doesn't like you…she's just not used to you yet.You try too hard…or it could be because John acts like a kid, that Rion took to him faster, I don't really know…but John's a good guy, I'm not going to dispute who she gets along with, as long as I have someone who will take care of her while I do my matches that she's not afraid of."

"I guess."

There was then a sound that reached Michael and Paul's ears. It was a sound that Michael barely heard, and a sound Paul never heard.

Rion was laughing. She was on her back and John was standing over her, tickling her mercilessly. Cam was on John's back trying to help Rion, and Rion was trying to fight John's fingers from digging into her very sensitive sides.

"One day…that's how long it took John to get Rion out of her shell…who'd have thought?" Paul smirked.

"John has a way with kids…he's more easy going than you are Paul. But you know Paul, she's going to come to you for other reasons."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"She's a tomboy. John's going to have to spend some time with Andy…so she's gonna want to be around someone who's in the gym…who's always in the gym Paul?"

"Right…too right you are." Paul smirked. Paul checked his watch, there was 5 minutes to showtime. "We need to get to the locker rooms…Pyro's about to go off. JOHN! Stop attacking the kid, alright? Don't you go on first?"

John grinned and scooped Rion up on to his shoulders, and Cameron up under his arm. "Hey Mike, look what I found!" he laughed.

"Pyro's about to start, and you need to get to Gorilla." Michael grabbed Rion and Paul pulled Cameron from under John's arm.

"Oh yeah! I'll see you later C-Dog, Shorty." John ran out of the gym. Thirty seconds later he was running in the opposite direction, pulling a black t-shirt over his head.

"John's…funny." Rion concluded, letting one last giggle squeak out.

"You think so? I think he's an idiot personally." Paul laughed.

"Alright, now, I'm gonna put you two in our locker room so you can watch the show. Cam, remember the talk we had?" Michael asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm gonna have to give the talk to Rion, so…sorry Son, you're gonna have to hear it again. Now Rion, wrestling is all about acting. No matter what you see it's all pretend. No one really gets hurt, and the blood, well, most of that's fake too, alright Darlin'? It's all pretend."

Rion nodded.

"Remember, no matter what, everything is all pretend, and at 11:30, everything will be back to how it was before the show started." Paul added, ruffling Cam and then Rion's hair.

"Okay Michael."

Michael kissed Rion's forehead, and the top of Cam's head. Then he went in the bathroom to change. While Michael changed, Paul and the kids watched the beginning of RAW.

Rion watched as John walked out to the Ring. He looked different than he did when he was playing with her. His eyes weren't full of mirth, now they were filled with Hatred. His jaw was set, and his fists were balled. He picked up a mike.

"Edge. Today you did the unthinkable. You went to my HOME, attacked my FATHER, frightened my MOTHER! You put your hands on my family, and now, I'm gonna put my hands on you. Get your ass out here now!" John threw off his hat, and pulled his shirt off.

Rock music began to play, and a tall blonde man walked out cockily. He had a microphone in his hand and he began talking about how crappy John's childhood home was. Then he said something about John's father, and John snapped. Rion watched as her Johnny C charged up the ramp and attacked the other man. Her eyes went wide when he started to punch the other man in the head. It took a lot of men to pull the two apart, and Rion almost wanted to go tell John to stop, but then she remembered Michael told her it was all fake.

When the Show went to commercial, Rion looked up, and Michael and Paul were both changed. They were stretching on the floor.

"Alright there Darlin?"

"Is Johnny okay?"

"He's just fine!' Paul grinned. "It'll take a lot more than a little brawl with Copeland to injure that hard head of his."

The show continued. John and the blonde man were going to have a match later that night, and then there was an announcement for a tag team match. She saw Michael and Paul on one side of the screen, and five men in green on the other.

"Um…Michael?"

"Yeah, Darlin'?"

"Are they…_cheerleaders_?" she asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"Why yes they are Kid." Paul smirked.

"But they're…they're…"

"What are they Darlin?" Rion nodded vigorously.

"_boys_! Boys aren't supposed to be cheerleaders!" Cameron spoke up, reading Rion's mind.

"Yeah, well, I'll keep that in mind when we kick their butts tonight." Paul winked. They left the room an hour later. John beat up the Blonde man, and then came in and sat with Rion and Cam. He was sweaty, and a little sore, but for the most part, exactly the same as he was in the gym earlier.

In the middle on Paul and Michael's match, they were bombarded by the other three cheerleaders, making it a 5 on 2 attack. Paul was isolated, and then one of them grabbed chairs. They beat Michael mercilessly. The episode of RAW went off the air with the Spirit Squad standing over a bloody DX, chairs in hand, arms raised in victory.

"MICHAEL!" Rion was beating on the TV screen, screaming in fear.

"Hey Shorty, calm down!" John tried to calm Rion, but she ignored him.

"MICHAEL! I WANT MICHAEL!"

Cameron was a bit shaken up as well. He knew it was fake, but it still was a little scary to see his father and uncle covered in blood…it was enough to make him shudder.

Rion screamed for Michael for about 20 minutes. John didn't know what to do. He ran out of the room, looking for someone to help him. Michael was just coming into the hall, wiping the blood from his neck and head, Paul right behind him doing the same.

"Cena, I thought we told you to stay with Cam and the Kid?" Paul said confused.

"Shorty's freaking out. She was alright until they cracked you guys with the chairs. Then, well, go on and look." John pointed down the hall. Michael sprinted to the room. He could hear Rion screaming before he even made it to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Rion banging on the TV, calling his name.

"Darlin! Calm down, I'm here, I'm right here!" Michael called. He touched her arm, and she turned around, fear in her eyes. When she finally saw him, she dived in his arms.

"Aw, Darlin', I told you it was pretend!" he said softly, hugging her tight. Paul scooped up Cam and kissed his head.

"You good Cam?"

"Yeah, it's a little scary though." He said, hugging his godfather. Cameron listened to Paul's heartbeat until he fell asleep.

Michael held on to Rion until her crying silenced, and she fell asleep. Michael quickly changed his clothes and pulled Rion's Jacket on. Then He and Paul walked out of the arena, holding on to the sleeping kids. They rode back to the hotel, where Paul helped Michael change them into pajamas and put them in to bed. Then Paul walked down the hall to his own bed.

"Thanks man, I'll meet you tomorrow morning for breakfast? You and Steph?"

"Absolutely man. See you in the morning." He nodded. Paul left and Michael crawled into the other bed stripped down to his boxers. He closed his eyes and was asleep quickly.

About three hours after he fell asleep, he heard whimpering. Michael rolled over and noticed Rion tossing and turning. He walked over and shook her gently awake.

"Wake up now Darlin, it's just a dream." He whispered. This time, Rion just jumped up, she didn't scream luckily.

"Michael?"

"Yeah, it's me Darlin. You alright?"

"Just my nightmare is all…I'll be okay." She shrugged it off.

"Hey Darlin'?"

"Yes Michael?"

"Why'd you take to john so quick?"

"I don't know…he…he reminds me of…"

"Of who Darlin'?"

"I don't know…he makes me feel safe though. And happy."

"As long as you found someone you feel that way about, I guess I shouldn't complain." Michael nodded. "Good Night Darlin'"

Michael climbed back into his bed and closed his eyes.

"Michael?"

"Yeah Darlin'?"

"Can I sleep with you? I'm scared."

"Why're you scared?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Rion." He said, holding the blankets open. He covered the girl up and lay back down.

"Michael?"

"Mhm?"

"I know who Johnny C reminds me of now."

"Who?"

"My brother Owen."

Michael smiled and nodded. "Go on to bed now…we'll talk in the morning."

"Mkay…goodnight Michael."

"Good Night sweetheart."

Rion didn't stir the entire night.


	6. Chapter 6

**So….John's Girlfriend Andy makes an appearance in this Chapter…she IS in fact, Andy from Daddy's Girl…no, the stories don't intertwine…I just love Andy. (Whose story will continue next week, I swear.) Anyway, here's chappie 6.**

When Rion opened her eyes, she didn't expect to see Michael lying next to her. Then she remembered the previous nights events and smiled.

In the past Month or so, Michael had been a better father than her own had in her 11 years she lived with him. He protected her, had fun with her. He even let her sleep with him because of her nightmare. She sighed to herself and cuddled herself back into the circle Michael'd made with his arms around her. A loud thump announced that Cameron was awake; for some reason, he fell out of bed every morning. He was never hurt, but he always rolled right out of bed and onto the floor. Cam stood up and looked at Rion, who cracked her eye to look at him.

"Mornin Cam."

"Mornin Ri." He whispered sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Rion slid out of bed and walked to the living room area. She turned on the TV and flipped to ESPN, keeping the TV quiet so Michael could sleep. Cameron went into the bathroom.

"Ri?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna wake up Dad?"

"Won't he be mad?" Rion asked cautiously.

"Not really. He'll get over it."

Rion stood from the couch and walked toward's Michael's bed.

"Michael?" she asked quietly.

"Not like that….like this!" Cam laughed, diving onto Michael's sleeping form.

"CAM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he roared, sitting up laughing.

"Good morning!" they chorused.

"Good God Darlin', you let him do that to me?" Michael grinned sleepily, rubbing his eyes identically to how Cameron had rubbed his own a mere 20 minutes ago before. Michael just sighed good naturedly and walked to the shower, a towel and a bundle of clothes in hand. "You two get clothes out…you're going in right after me…we're meeting Paul and Steph for breakfast!" he threw over his shoulder right before the door closed.

The pair picked out clothes; Cameron getting a dark purple San Antonio Spurs t-shirt Rion opting for a black shirt with brown-ish apples on it that said 'Rotten to the Core…but you love me anyway!' in dark red along with a black pair of cargo shorts that stopped mid-calf. They showered, changed and were in the car within an hour. Cameron was on his father's back, while Rion simply held on to his hand. They walked into an Eat N Park, and Rion noticed Paul sitting at the table with a very pregnant woman with brown hair.

"Auntie Stephie!" Cam called, waving frantically from his position on Michael's back. Michael let him down and Cameron took off towards the couple. Cameron slower to a walk and put his arms around her neck, kissing her cheek sloppily, as seven year old boys don't know the meaning of "neatness" anyway.

"Mike," Stephanie said, smiling widely in greeting.

"Steph, you look ravishing." Michael grinned, kissing her forehead before turning and shaking hands with her husband. "So, this here is Rion. Darlin', this is Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. She's Paul's wife. You can just call her Steph like everyone else."

"Okay." Rion whispered. She was trying hard not to dart behind Michael and hide….and it was getting harder and harder with each passing moment.

"Hello there Rion. I hear you like boxing." Stephanie said smiling at her.

"Yes."

"Who's your favorite?"

"Oscar De La Hoya. He's great."

"What about Muhammed Ali?" Paul interjected, honestly curious to her argument.

"He's the greatest of all time. But Oscar De La Hoya is my favorite. He's never scared. And he doesn't talk a lot of trash…he lets his fists do the talking. I like him more. Ali talked too much."

Stephanie grinned. What the men couldn't see was that Rion was experiencing her first crush. She didn't even think Rion understood it yet. As Rion and Cameron got into a debate about whether Wrestling or Boxing was better, Stephanie turned to the men at the table.

"She's adorable."

"I know, isn't she?" Michael replied. "Look at her, she's opening up more, she hasn't had much of a chance to be a little girl. And Cam's giving her that chance."

"So, judging from the clothes, she's a tomboy?" Paul asked. "I mean, I know you said it yesterday, but I thought maybe she just was trying to fit in with Cam."

"Nope, she's a true tomboy. I did some research on our little Rion here. Up until she was 8, everything was fine with her, yeah, she got a couple of spankings here and there, but every kid gets those. There was nothing serious because someone else was taking the beatings for her."

"Who?"

"His name is Owen James Corbin. He joined the Marines. 25 years old. Active Duty on his 2nd Tour in Iraq. Apparently, their father, Christopher Corbin, was a decorated Marine, and is a well respected man in their little town, San Angelo. City Councilman. Anyway, Owen tried to tell people what was going on, no one believed him. He decided he couldn't take it anymore, didn't know that he'd do what he did to Darlin', and he enlisted. They're trying to contact him right now, but it's difficult."

"So, he just left her there?"

"Not on purpose Steph. He was the one that their dad beat on. He didn't have any idea that that monster would start in on Darlin'. He, apparently, was the one that took care of her. Dressed her, bathed her, fed her, made her feel safe. He left when she was 8. Her mom started to do heroin, and from what I recall, Darlin' told me she used to have to give her mom her "medicine" twice a day. That bastard made his daughter give his wife doses of heroin to keep her out of the way while he did what he wanted to her."

"This Kid's had it tough. It's no wonder she doesn't trust people easily." Paul sighed. "I hope we can get her to see the best in people."

"Me too. I'd love to see that face lit up with a smile." Stephanie replied.

As they ate, they talked about the schedule for a week, and Cam asked if Ash was coming on tour this summer.

"Of course he is. He gets in tonight with Chris."

"Great. Ri, you'll like Ash. He's my friend, he's 9."

"Okay."

"And Christian's coming on the road as well, if I remember talking to Mark correctly."

"Ugh, Christian's a pain. He thinks he's cool just cause he's 12."

"Hey you guys!" a voice called from the door. The group turned to see John Cena standing there with a red headed woman, and a boy that had the same red hair as the woman.

"Johnny C!" Rion and Cam chorused excitedly. The trio walked to the table.

"You mind of we join you?"

"not at all." Stephanie smiled.

"So, what's up C-Dog, Shorty?"

"Nothing." Cam replied. "Hi Christian."

"Squirt."

"Don't call me that!"

"Or what?"

"Leave him alone." Rion said quietly, glaring at the older boy.

"I'm just foolin with him. He's the one that gets all mad and junk." Christian said defensively.

"If he says don't call him that, then maybe you shouldn't call him Squirt!" she retorted.

"Hold it, hold it, Shorty…Chris…let's be nice here. Retract those claws Girl!" John laughed. "Chris, this here is Rion. Rion, this here is Christian, and his older sister Andy."

Rion looked at Andy. She had dark red hair and playful and amused grey eyes. Her black muscle shirt was paired with a pair of low-rise cargo shorts held up with a black and silver belt. Her mid drift was showing and the tip of a tattoo was evident at the bottom of her shorts (which went to her knees.) She immediately liked Andy. She didn't trust her yet, but she liked her.

"Hi."

"What's up Darlin'?"

"Okay, there are officially way too many Texas Accents at the table; Andy, Christian, the Kid, Cam, and Mike. We're being outnumbered." Paul announced.

The group ate in comfortable presences. Rion was between John and Michael, Cam between Michael and Paul. Christian's seat had been moved, as originally he was next to Rion and she didn't seem to like him very much.

"So what're we doing today?" Christian asked Andy.

"Well, I have an interview at 12:30, so you're gonna be stuck with John for a while, but after that, me and John have a photo shoot for the magazine."

"That's today?" John asked, jerking his head up.

"Today's the 15th." Paul smirked.

"What do you have to do today Michael?"

"Mike and I have an autograph signing, so you might be hanging with John for a while…then we'll meet up right before the photo shoot…if it's cool with you?" Paul interjected. "Because if not, Steph'll do it."

"It's cool man, I've already got Chris, I might as well take all three of the rugrats!"

"I'm not a rugrat!" Cam and Rion protested at the same time.

"Great. Well we'll be by to pick the munchkins up around…3-ish?" Michael asked, ignoring them completely.

"I'm not a munchkin!" the pair yelled, again simultaneously.

"Alright, let's go you three." Andy laughed.

"Alright you two, I don't think I need to tell you to behave, do i?" Michael said, kissing the tops of both of their heads and giving them both hugs.

"No."

"Alright then, have fun, and mind John."

"We will." Rion stuck close to John, as he was the one she trusted. When the 5 of them were all in the truck, they pulled off. John put a mixed CD in and when the first song started to play, Rion grinned. It was Owen's favorite song. He played it all the time before he left.

"Have you ever been hated or discriminated against? I have. I've been protested and demonstrated against. Picket signs for my wicked rhymes look at the times. Sick as the mind of the one and only kid that's behind all this commotion. Emotions running as deep as oceans exploding tempers flaring from parents, just blow em off and keep goin." Rion rapped along.

John smirked at her through the rear view mirror, but Rion didn't even notice. She was looking out of the window and smiling to herself as she listened.

"So you like Eminem then, huh shorty?"

"It's Owen's favorite song."

"Who's Owen?" Andy asked.

"My big brother. He's saving lives right now."

"What?"

"In Iraq."

"Oh." Andy understood. She had a friend that'd recently just come home from Iraq.

"So what're you guys in the mood for? We could watch movies, play some games…"

"Football!" Christian called.

"Video Games." Cam retorted.

"Shut up Squirt. Football!"

"Don't call me Squirt!"

"Leave Cam alone!" Rion hissed angrily.

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"Just leave Cam alone."

"Whoa, whoa, chill out munchkins. And Chris, I'd suggest you leave her alone…she's not your average girl." John called, refereeing from the driver's seat.

"Christian, don't start, alright?" Andy said, irritated at her younger brother. "So Rion, what do you want to do?"

"Boxing. Johnny C? Will you teach me some more?"

"Tell you what, Shorty. I'm not really a boxer. But I know someone who is…sort of."

"who?"

"That'd be me." Andy turned around and winked. "Kick boxing, jujitsu, and mixed martial arts. I can teach you how to box."

"Really? That'd be so cool!" Rion gushed. She almost, _almost_ smiled at Andy.

"Yeah, she'll teach you…if you try to smile for us a couple of times. You gotta laugh, let loose. Have some fun; deal?"

"Deal." Rion said, giving him a small smile. They pulled into the hotel where they dropped Andy off before going to a park. John pulled out a football and tossed it to Cameron, who caught it easily. Cam threw it to Rion, who threw it hard back to John.

John marveled at how it spiraled through the air before snagging it at the last second.

"You play football, too Shorty?"

"I just like sports. I'm good at them," she shrugged, pulling her long brown hair back into a low ponytail at the base of her neck.

"Who'd have thought?" he said under his breath before he threw it to Christian, who was pleased he got his way. They tossed the football around for a few hours, having a pretty good time. John's cell rang and he walked back to his truck to talk in private, and that's when all hell broke lose.

Rion caught the ball easily, and threw it back to Christian. Christian threw it towards Camron, but it was a little too high for him to reach, even when he jumped. Cam turned to retrieve the ball, and was hit with a couple of choice insults.

"Gosh Cam, you need to hurry up and grow because it's hard to throw the ball that low."

"Shut up Christian." Cam rolled his eyes as he picked up the ball and chucked it back to Rion. "You're just mad 'cause Ri can throw the deep ball better than you and she's younger than you _and_ a girl."

"Nah, Cam, I don't throw the deep ball better, you're just a better receiver than I am." Rion replied. She could throw with the best of them….just couldn't hold on to the thing too well.

"I throw better than that he/she any day." Christian retorted; his pride hurt that she was, infact a better player than he was.

"Wanna put your money out on it?" Rion hissed. She was getting sick of his ego and attitude.

"I've got 5 dollars that says I throw the ball further than you." Christian got in her face.

"Fine. Cam, ball." Rion held her hand out. Cameron put the foot ball in her hand and she nodded. "Go on ahead."

Christian threw the ball hard. It soared through the air in an arc and landed about 30 yards away. (that's impressive for a 12 year old) Cameron ran out to the ball and sat down right next to it. Then Christian jogged out, and tossed the foot ball back towards her. Rion caught it and took a deep breath. She threw a bullet instead of arching the ball in the air. It landed nearly 5 yards further than Christian's ball did. She turned around expectantly.

"Pay up."

"No way! I'm not paying some girl with a guy's name that plays like a boy! You're not normal! I'm not paying you!" he said stubbornly.

"That's bullshit!" Rion shrieked. "Pay up!" She could remember vividly when Owen'd been in a similar situation with someone. She was trying to remember what to do if he didn't pay. That's when it hit her. "Either you pay up, or I kick your ass. Simple as that."

"I'd like to see you try." The red headed boy sneered.

"Alright, have it your way…but remember, you asked for it." Rion reared back and punched him in the nose. Christian howled as blood surted from his nose. He hesitated for a second before throwing a punch of his own that landed in Rion's cheek.

"JOHN! JOHNNY C!" Cam screamed, running towards the truck.

The two rolled around on the floor trading blows until John showed up and pulled Christian off of Rion.

"WHOA! COOL IT. **NOW**!" He yelled. Rion was too busy glaring at Christian to be afraid of John at the moment.

"What's going on here?" John asked, after having both of them sit down in the grass 5 yards apart so that if they tried anything, they'd have to get up first. That's how his dad did him and his brothers when they got into fights.

"He's an asshole, that's what." Rion muttered.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Owen, and my dad. They said it all the time."

"Not cool, no cursing."

"fine. He's a prick."

"Curse word." Cameron spoke up.

"Freak! What can I call him then?"

"Jerk?"

"Good one Cam…he's a Jerk! He made a bet and won't follow through because he lost." Rion said, finally.

"Chris?"

"Well, she's unnatural. Nothing makes sense. She shouldn't be able to beat me in football. That's my sport! That's what I'm good at! And I'm not paying her!"

"Cam, I'm guessing you're gonna have to tell me what's going on here, right?"

'Well, after you left, Christian started making fun of me for being small again, and I told him he was just mad because Rion was better than him. He got mad and started in on Ri, and him and Ri made a bet on who could throw the further long ball. Ri won, and Chris won't pay up. Ri got mad, said she'd kick his butt if he didn't pay up. He said she'd like to see her try, she punched him in the nose, then he punched her back. That's when I came to get you." Cam reported.

"Come here Chris…let's get a look at this nose." John examined the boys face thoroughly. "You're lucky…it's not broken, but it's gonna hurt like hell for a few days." He said finally. "Go sit back down. Shorty, you're next…Split lip…well, that's gonna suck for a few…and that bruise on your cheek isn't going away any time soon…Mike's gonna kill me."

"It's alright Johnny C, I've had worse." Rion said, her face suddenly devoid of all emotion. "A split lip and a bruise is nothing."

John didn't know what to say, so he just shook his head and smirked. "Spitfire. You gotta be nicer!" he joked. "You can't go punching out everyone that gets you mad. Sides, Mike's gonna kill me, so is Andy for letting you two fight. Come on kid, let's get to the hotel so I can drop you off with Steph." He rambled, motioning for them to get in the car.

"He/She" cam hissed.

"Prick."

"Knock it off you two. As a matter of fact, Chris, up front with me. Rion and Cam sit in the back."

The ride back to the hotel wasn't as fun as the ride to the park. No one spoke, and John was still trying to figure out how to explain the fight to Michael and Andy.

And stay alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Rion took a strained breath and rolled over on her stomach at Michael's call. Her body was killing her but she knew better than to complain. Michael would be 10 times brutal.

It'd been two years since her fight with Christian. At 13 years old, Rion was slowly developing into what promised to be a very beautiful young woman. Her brown eyes held a lot of pain but even more determination as she forced herself to push her body back up.

"Time."

"You're brutal, Daddy Michael." she grumbled, standing up shakily.

"Yeah, well, it's punishment Rion. Do you expect the 'Circuit of Death', as you so aptly call it, to be fun?"

Rion was being punished for beating up another girl in school. 9th grade was a hard transition for her. The name calling, the snickers, the teasing; all of it was way too much for Rion to take sitting down. It was the first time she was in school alone; she'd had Cameron before, but his school only went to 8th grade. The high school that she went to didn't have uniforms which made the jokes come faster. The girl she'd fought was a fellow freshman who was friends with a lot of juniors because her sister was one. They'd picked on Rion because she liked to wear cargo's, tank tops, flip flops and beanies. The other girls were prim and proper southern belles in skirts, blouses, dresses and heels; never a hair out of place. All of them were deep into make up, the school cliques and politics. Rion preferred to stick to herself mostly. Cammie, the girl from her camp, was the only person that she really was close with. The two were thick as thieves, best friends to the end.

"But I'm telling you Daddy Michael, I didn't lose my temper until after she pushed me."

"Whatever you say, Darlin'. You're still suspended for 3 days."

"Well, then does this mean I can't go to the Y?"

"You're grounded, Darlin'. What part of that don't you get?" he laughed.

"But I have a match next Saturday, I have to train!"

"So why can't you just train in here?"

Rion pouted. Of course the benefit of having a WWE Superstar as a foster father meant that he had a really great gym with every piece of equipment she could imagine right in the basement.

"Okay, I was gonna stay over Cammie's too." she finally confessed.

"I thought so. Look Darlin', you know better than anyone that I hate punishing you; hell, you barely get into trouble. But you messed up, so you have to suffer the consequences." Michael said patiently. After looking at Rion's sad pouting face, he sighed. "What day's your boxing match?"

"Next Saturday at 4:00."

"Well, you're grounded this week. Straight to school, and straight back. You have 3 hours to train in this basement, and you have to be asleep by 11:00." he said finally. Why could she get whatever she wanted by turning those brown eyes on him? "After that, you're free."

"But I - "

"Be happy you're keeping your computer and iPod and be done with it." he warned.

"Alright, Daddy Michael, but why'd I still get the Circuit of Death then?"

"That's the initial punishment...this week is to make you think about why you fought."

"Because she cornered me in the locker room after gym with her friends and called me a dyke."

"I'm never gonna get through to that temper, am I?" he asked with a smirk on his face. At the negative shake of Rion's head, he laughed and pulled her in a hug. "Get your hind parts on upstairs and tell Becca the terms of your sentence."

Rion smiled brightly and darted up the stairs quickly.

"And watch your mouth!" he added as an afterthought as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a particular number.

"Hello?"

"Cena, I need your help."

"What's up?"

"Rion's gotten herself suspended from school."

"What'd she do?"

"Beat up a school board member's daughter."

"What? That doesn't sound like Shorty."

"It's her temper...I can't get through to her. I've put her through that Circuit more times than I can count."

"You mean the one Andy told us her dad puts Chris through?"

"An hour of pure torture. Jogging in place for 10 minutes, Sit-ups for 10 minutes, then Push ups for 10 minutes, repeat." he confirmed. "I think she's getting used to it. Hell, I think she uses it to train."

"When's her next match?"

"Next Saturday, 4:00. Her record's 9 and 3, one knock out."

"She's really good, huh?"

"She's got a right hook that would probably knock an untrained kid out cold...that's probably what happened in that locker room."

"Tell you what, since I'm practically with nothing to do, seeing as I'm injured, I'll come down there and talk to her," John laughed to himself. "For some reason, she just listens to me better, huh?"

"She says you remind her of her brother."

"The Marine?"

"Yeah...It's a shame they never found him...not that I don't want Darlin' around...just for closure, you know?"

"I know. But yeah, I'll be down there for her match...I've got PT in about 15 minutes and, Andy'll kill me if I keep her waiting any later."

"Alright John, thanks."

"No problem, Mike; you do a lot for me too." Michael could practically see John shrugging him off as they hung up.

John Cena had been a huge help with Rion. He was the first one she'd opened up to because of his easy-going attitude. He was usually who she called when she needed someone to talk to, and he always made time for her if necessary. He'd actually been the one to talk Rebecca into letting Rion box; citing how it was wrong to let her talent go to waste. After two years full of nightmares, flashbacks, paranoia, headaches, and pure mistrust, Rion'd finally come out of her shell.

It turns out, Rion Paige Corbin was a very out spoken and confident young woman. She liked to be her own person, and didn't follow what other people did. She was very independent, and practically craved affection. She loved being coddled, fussed over and hugged; especially by Michael himself. She got Ass and Bi's in school, was on the cross country team, and had found a program through the local YMCA for youth boxing. She was the only girl, and at first, wasn't even allowed to be a member, until, that is, she beat up one of the other boys for making fun of her.

The most interesting thing was that Rion started calling Rebecca mom after only about 9 months, but still called him 'Daddy Michael'. He didn't understand it, but shrugged it off; he didn't care if she called him Mr. Hickenbottom as long as she smiled at him the same way when she said it.

Michael went up the stairs and into the kitchen where Rion and Cameron both were listening to iPods and doing homework. Rion had a bottle of Gatorade sitting infront of her while she typed quickly on the computer. Cameron was reading a text book with a bored look on his face. He laughed and walked past them into the living room, easing into his easy chair.

He was off work for three days, and planned on sleeping for most of them. Rion's suspension was for Friday, Monday and Tuesday, and he was gonna make sure she didn't try to sneak off to the YMCA while she was grounded.

"Becca?" He called, not getting up.

"Yeah?" she yelled back. It sounded like she was in the laundry room off of the kitchen. Michael got up and sure enough, she was stuffing clothes into the dryer.

"Darlin' tell you she's grounded?"

"Yeah, straight to and from school, no detours, she can only use the basement for 3 hours; lights out at 11:00."

"Which reminds me, get that phone...Cammie, while the voice of reason, is easily talked into Rion's little adventures." he laughed. Cammie, who coincidentally was really named Cameron, was a little firecracker of energy that was always eager to rebel against her reverend mother and deacon father who kept her under lock and key at home.

"Duely noted." she grinned. "So, you think it's gonna be a hard year for her? I mean, it's High School, and she's been in school only 4 weeks; she's already suspended."

"Ah, Darlin's a fighter. She'll be fine...we just gotta get that temper of hers under control is all." Michael shrugged easily pulling his wife into his arms. They went into the living room and curled up on the sofa watching TV together.

"You know Ri, Mary Sue Walker's Dad is on the School Board," Cameron said as they walked Sascha around the block that night. It was starting to cool down; it was nearing October, and there was a bite in the air that hadn't been there the week before. "and I heard from his other daughter Loretta, she's in my grade, that he was thinking about pressing charges on you."

"I don't care who the bitch's dad is! If her and her dumb friends try to corner me and call me a dyke, I'll pull a Daddy Michael and kick her teeth down her throat; literally." Rion replied viciously. Cam smirked; at 9 years old, he knew Rion wasn't lying.

"But if I know you, you'll just punch them down her throat instead."

"True...being grounded sucks." she added, tightening her hand on the dog's leash as they passed a house with another dog tied in the front yard. "No 'Cha, stay away from that dog, girl." she yanked the dog back on to the sidewalk gently.

"So, how long is your sentence?" Cameron'd changed a lot over the years as well. He was still small, but he's shot up and was now at Rion's chin. His dark blonde hair hung down around his shoulders and he liked to wear it like his dad did; the front of it pulled away from is face and the rest falling down his back. He may have looked like his father, but he carried a lot of his mother's more quiet nature. He was easy going, and hard to anger. That was also his downfall; with him being so even tempered, a lot of bigger kids saw him as an easy target; Rion'd beat up plenty of boys for picking on him.

"Only a week...but I'll deal...I just can't believe Mom took my phone...there goes using Cammie..." she shrugged. "But really, I just don't get why they mess with me, Cam. I don't bother anybody, I stick to myself and I talk to Cammie...that's it. Why do they get on me?"

"I guess cause you're different. You've always been kinda different, but now you're REALLY different." Cameron shrugged.

"I like being me...no one can make me change who I am. I'm not going to change for anyone." Rion declared as they walked back into the house.

"We're back!" Cameron yelled as Rion unhooked Shacha's leash. The dog immediately ran into Cam's room and lay down at the foot of his bed. Rion flopped down in Michael's chair (Cam stretched out on the floor in front of her) like she always did and flipped to ESPN Classic. Just like she'd hoped, a boxing match was on. It was a Mike Tyson fight, but she couldn't really tell who the other fighter was...not that it mattered. Tyson was gonna murder them anyway. Rion found that while she liked De La Hoya's finesse and determination (not to mention the man was gorgeous), she could also appreciate someone like Mike Tyson and his physicality and aggression. Her favorite boxer though was now Layla Ali; a female boxer that still looked completely beautiful at the end of the day and could even dance gracefully. Rion figured that she'd have to act like a girl at some point in her life...just not right now.

"Aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"Mom, you took my phone already, and Daddy Michael said nothing about me not watching TV. Just no YMCA, and no Cammie." she countered, not tearing her eyes from the fight on TV.

"Damn kid's way too smart for her own good." she muttered, laughing as she went into her room.

"Damn straight."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" she yelled back. "John's going to get a good talking to when I see him next."

"Sorry mom!"

"You're not sorry at all." Cam laughed.

"I know, but she doesn't know that."

"You curse like a sailor Darlin', I have no idea how it got that way." a voice teased from the doorway.

"Daddy Michael, I'm a good little girl; I'd never curse!" Rion put on a false innocent face and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure. Cam, go get ready for bed; it's almost 10:00."

"But..."

"No buts, Cameroo...you heard what Daddy Michael said. Go on, I'll meet you in your room and read the next chapter of Harry Potter to you."

"Fine...being 9 sucks." he muttered and grumbled all the way back to the bathroom.

"How do you get him to do that without argument?"

"He really likes Harry Potter. I read him a chapter every night, and right now, we're on chapter 9 of book 2." One of the things that Rion loved was to read; she had all 7 books of the series, and enjoyed reading fantasies and books about magic, folklore and mythology. "You just gotta know what to bait him with to get what you want from him."

When Rion got onto the bus on Wendsday, she walked directly to the 5th seat directly behind the driver. She was wearing her favorite black cargo pants, a dark blue tight tee, and her black zip up hoodie. Her brown hair was down, her usual black beanie over it. Two stops later, a ball of energy flopped down next to her.

"Hey Rocky," she greated happily.

"Hi Pauly." Rion smiled back. Their nicknames came from the Rocky movies; Pauly was Rocky's best friend.

"So, how grounded are you?"

"Just until Friday, then I have a week to train for my match...are you coming?"

"Come on, Rock... you know I hate seeing you fight," Cammie whined. "I don't want to see my best friend get a black eye or a split lip."

"That was one time that I got a black eye." Rion argued.

"Yeah, the one time I showed up!"

"Pauly, come on, a split lip, a cut brow or something like that is the most that'll happen to me. Come on, Cam, for me?" Rion lay her shoulder on her friend's shoulder pouting.

"Alright, Rion, I'll come." she finally caved.

"Yay! I win."

"I'm glad you're back though, this place is hell without you."

"Anywhere I'm not present sucks just a little bit more..."

"Dear Mary Sue has a black eye like you wouldn't believe. Her older sister Donna Jo, the junior, has officially declared you a loser, and anyone who associates with you is doomed to social outcasting." Cammy reported.

"Seeing as no one pays attention to a freshman like me, who's gonna get outcasted?" Rion shrugged.

"Me."

"You?"

"Rion, I don't know where you were before you got here, but...I'll never ditch you; You're my best friend."

"Aw, Pauly!" Rion grinned and hugged her tight.

The bus pulled up to Lincoln High School, home of the Blue Devils with 20 minutes to the late bell. Rion stepped off of the bus and slung her bag over her shoulder with a pensive look on her face. "Well, back to hell we go," she muttered.

"Relax, Rock, if anyone messes with you, just punch their lights out!" Cammie grinned, nudging her with a grin.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." They walked into the school and went directly to the top floor where the freshman lockers were. Their lockers were right across the hall from each other, so they had no problems finding each other. Throughout the day, they had some of the same classes. Cammie had all honors classes, while Rion only had honors history, English, and biology with Cammie. They had the same lunch as well.

"So I'll meet you at History, right?"

"No problem, see you third period." Rion nodded, dashing towards her algebra 1 class. Just as she was about 3 doors away, she was pushed roughly against the lockers and staring into a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Hey freshman, stay out of the way. Don't even think of touching my little sister again you little urchin. I can ruin you in this school."

"I'm guessing you're Donna Jo then." Rion concluded. "Well, for your information, I'm a boxer with a 9 and 2 record, one of those wins is by complete knockout. I fight guys up to age 15. I've never been knocked out, and I never will. I can kick your ass just as easily as I kicked your little sister's ass. I can care less about who your dad is, and if he's on the school board. Now if you so much as blink in my direction, I...will...break...you." Rion glared into the older and taller girl's eyes without fear. She could smell the fear rolling off of Donna Jo in waves, and the scent made her smirk. "You can't scare me...I've been to hell and back; not much does scare me. Now if you'll excuse me...I have an algebra class to get to." Rion walked away confidently, her hood up over her beanie.

"Rion, glad to have you back! Do you have your make-up work?" The teacher asked her as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, Mr. Jenowitz, I have it...I just have a question about area formulas...I'll ask you later though because it might come up in class." she said as she handed the teacher a packet of work before taking her seat; 4th row, last seat right next to the window.

After algebra, she went to her Spanish 1 class, before finally making it to AP History. On the way to the classes she was bumped, hissed at, threatened and shoved, but she didn't say anything; she was used to it there was nothing that those kids could do to her. Rion slid into her seat next to Cammie and looking at her angrily. "I've never wanted to punch more people out than I have today. Mary Sue Walker had better not say anything to me during Gym after lunch, or I swear...I'm gonna kick her ass again." she said quietly.

"It'll be alright Rocky, if anyone can take it...you can. You're tough."

"Thanks, Cammie."

"Anytime."

The teacher finally walked into the room with a tall, well built young man. The man was dressed in the formal Marines uniform, but was facing the teacher talking to her; his face wasn't able to be seen. When the teacher called the class's attention, Rion froze.

"Class, I want you to introduce you to our guest speaker. As we've been discussing the Iraq War and how it's affected the world's economy as well as the reputation the country holds around the world. Our speaker today is a Marine who has had 2 separate tours of Iraq. He is from right here in Texas; Class please welcome Lieutenant Owen Corbin of the United States Marine Corps."

Rion raised her hand.

"Rion?"

"I don't feel well, may I please go to the bathroom?"

"We just began class, can you hold it?"

"No ma'am, it's an emergency." Rion's face twisted into a pained expression.

"Go on, dear...would you like me to write you a note to the nurse's office?"

"No ma'am, I'll be alright."

"Go on Rion." Rion dashed out of the room quickly.

"Ri-bear?"

Rion froze at the door, turning around and looking at her older brother. She nodded before running to the bathroom and locking herself into a stall where she finally let herself cry for almost the entire period.

When she finally got herself under control, she went to the office where she asked to call home. When no one answered the phone, she rolled her eyes and slammed the phone back down. Rion walked back through the school, making sure to avoid where her History class was located. She grabbed her stuff out of her locker, and stuffed a note into Cammie's knowing that she'd find it. After that, Rion walked into the empty gym and out one of the doors into the sunshine.

"Hey Kid, what're you doing out of school? I was coming to sneak you out!" a voice said from behind her as she walked down the street. Rion turned around slowly. The blonde man sitting in the black Mustang was smiling at her conspiring.

"Uncle Paul!" she said dashing across the street and into the passenger's seat.

"What's up Kid?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulder as he sped off.

"I'm going crazy Uncle Paul. I really don't know what to do. I tried calling Mom, but she didn't answer the phone, and then I just had to get out of there. Everyone was threatening to beat me up, and I'm just about to explode." she rambled, tearing up. Paul pulled over and gathered the girl in his arms quickly, letting her cry pitifully.

This wasn't the first time he'd held her like this. In the first year she'd been with Michael, she had more nightmares and flashbacks than he could even count. He knew that the easiest way to calm her down was to run his hands through her hair and not say anything. When her tears died down, she finally spoke.

"Uncle Paul?'

"Yeah, Kid?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I do. What could possibly be wrong with a beautiful little girl like you?" he replied.

"Then why doesn't anyone like me? They make fun of me and push me around. the knocked me into the lockers, calling me names."

"Rion, kids are mean. They don't like what they don't understand. It's not you, it's them, alright?"

"But if they keep doing this, I'm gonna end up punching someone out...and I don't want to disappoint Daddy Michael again."

"Ah, Michael will understand. He'll be here tomorrow...had a signing, I didn't have to be at the House Show, so I decided to come down and see how you and Cam were doing."

"Uncle Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw my brother today."

"Where?" Paul's eyes narrowed and he shot up in surprise.

"He was speaking in my History class. I couldn't stay there...seeing him brought back so many memories...he left me there Uncle Paul! He just left me..."

"Come on, let's go work this off at the gym."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm grounded. We gotta go to the basement."

"Do you have your key?"

"I grabbed everything when I left school." she nodded. "Mom took my cell, so you've got to call her and tell her."

Paul grabbed his cell phone and dialed the house.

"Hello?"

"Becca, It's Paul."

"Hey Paul, what's going on?"

"Listen, I'm in San Antonio, and I slid over to Rion's school to sneak her out...she was already out."

"Oh my god...is she alright? Do you have her?"

"I've got her right here, relax. Look, we really need to blow off some steam, and well, I'll tell you about it later, I just...well, we need to get her down to the gym to work some of this anger out of her."

"Bring her home. I'll be here."

"Thanks," he said, hanging up after saying good bye. When he looked over at Rion, she was staring out of the window not moving.

It was all Paul could do but pray this didn't take away all of the progress she'd made.  



	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to all of the Jerichoholics out there!!!!

Rion had her boxing gloves on, her hair back in a ponytail while her Uncle Paul held the big bag steady for her. She hit the bag with fierce strength, trying to beat her confusion and fear into submission. Seeing her brother opened up a whole new can of worms for her. On one hand, she knew her brother was alive, and that was great. He was her first protector, the first person to hug her, the ONLY person to hug her until 2 years ago. He'd been her best friend, and her hero.

Then he left her. He left her in that hell to be beaten and starved. For some reason, that made her want to hate her brother, but she couldn't.

_Since Owen's back, does that mean I have to leave Daddy Michael? Will I have to go live with Owen? Will he take me back to Sargent's house? He wouldn't, he hated Sargent as much as I do. He wouldn't...would he?"_

Rion hit the bag harder, imagining an opponent, letting out a small yell each time she hit the bag. Paul was nervous. He'd never seen Rion like this, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. But he just kept holding the bag, not saying anything. Rion suddenly stopped and handed him a stop watch after taking off her gloves, leaving her hands free to continue the workout.

"Tell me when it hits every ten minutes." she said shortly after swigging a bit of gatorade.

"Go." Paul replied, hitting the button. Paul watched as she went through what he'd heard her refer to as the 'Circut of Death'; her face never changed. It was blank once again, but her eyes were full of confusion and fear. As he called out the ten minutes, she moved fluidly from running to sit ups to push ups without so much as blinking. He watched as she worked up quite a sweat to the point that her tee shirt was soaked through. Rion simply yanked it off, revealing a beater underneath. When she turned around, Paul flinched a bit.

As many times as he'd seen it, Rion's back was still something that frightened him. It was covered in scars that criss crossed all over her back. Some of them were wide, others were thin, some were even jagged. The scars went from her back down to the back of her knees; her hair covered most of them; that's why she refused to cut it shorter than halfway down her back.

"Hey, Kid..."

"Yeah?"

"You think you've done enough for today? You've been at it for almost 3 hours now." he said, focusing on her blank face.

"I guess so...I'll take a shower and then I'll go to pick up Cam from school, is that alright?"

"Sure. I'll be in the kitchen with Becca."

"Uncle Paul?"

"What's up Kid?"

"What am I gonna do about Owen? I mean, do I talk to him? What do I say? Has he been looking for me? Do I have to go with him? Do I have to leave Daddy Michael? I just don't know what to do Uncle Paul...I mean, between you, and Johnny C, and Andy and everyone else..I just -"

"Slow down Kid. We'll take this thing one day at a time. Me and Mike will take care of it. In the mean time, go get that shower you were talking about. "

"Thanks, Uncle Paul...I don't want to leave my daddy." With that, Rion went up stairs and into the bathroom where she stripped down and started to shower.

For Rion, the only way to take a shower was with the water as hot as it could go. She would stand under the spray and let the hot water sting her skin, running down her body like liquid fire. Rion closed her eyes and washed her hair quickly before washing her entire body. When she got out, she wrapped herself in her black fluffy towel and darted directly across the hall to her room. Rion didn't even bother to dry her hair properly, just opting to towel dry most of the moisture out. Then she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail before tying a black bandana on her head and then pulling her beanie on over it to keep the late September air out; she couldn't afford to get sick with a little over a week until a match. Rion pulled on a pair of black jeans, a dark blue tee with a picture of a black dragon on it, and a long sleved black shirt under it. She slipped on her black zip up hoodie and stuffed her feet into her black combat boots before walking out of her room sticking her keys in her hoodie pocket and slinging a backpack on as she did so.

When Rion walked out of the house, she went to the garage and stuck a skateboard and an old jump rope in her bookbag. She pulled her bike out and jumped on, pedaling towards the school she honestly wished she still attended.

Towing Cam along on his skateboard would be a good workout for her. She'd wait for her Daddy Michael to get home before worrying. She'd focus on her match for now.

"What's going on? Why'd you jet on me yesterday, Rock?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Pauly." Rion said quietly as she sat down at the lunch table they shared. Rion'd been excused by the school's administration for running out (Thanks to her Uncle Paul) and was told that she wouldn't be allowed to make up the work she'd missed the day before as punishment.

"Rion, come on, you tell me everything."

"Cammie, I said I don't want to talk about it, now drop it!" Rion snapped, glaring at her friend. When she saw Cammie's hurt expression, she softened. "Pauly...I'm...Fuck, I'm sorry."

"What would your dad say if he heard you cussing like that?"

"Darlin, watch your mouth, I swear, you curse like a sailor!" she mocked Michael with a grin on her face. Cammie always knew how to calm her or raise her spirits. The pair laughed and joked.

"Cameron, dearest, I don't know why you associate yourself with someone like that Corbin girl; she's crude, and she's voilent. Anyone who willingly participate win something as physical and barbaric as boxing _has_ to be violent," Cammie mocked her own mother.

"I think you should reconsider who you make your friends, dearest." Rion chirped in, laughing harder.

"Your mom's funny."

"So, what was up with that marine calling you Ri-bear?" Cammie asked after they'd been comfortably quiet for a while.

"Look Cammie...there're a lot of things going on in my past that I don't like to talk about. I...my life before I met you wasn't great. You're my best friend Cammie, but...I haven't even told Daddy Michael everything that happened to me."

"I guess I understand; I'll pray for you Rion." Cammie tucked some of her black hair behind her ear and turned her grey eyes on her best friend.

"Thanks, Cammie." Rion pulled her best friend into an appreciative hug. Cammie grinned and threw her arms around the other girl's neck comfortingly.

"I knew it! I told you Donna Jo, you just didn't want to believe me!" a voice said triumphantly. Rion let Cammie go and turned around slowly.

"Mary Sue...didn't you get enough of me beating the shit out of you the first time?" Rion threatened.

"If you touch me, my Daddy will have you kicked out of this school..." she sniffed smugly, her sister standing behind her glaring.

"So I'll do it outside of school. You can meet me at the Y on Saturday...you can be my warm up before my match against Shane Carr. He's the number 4 ranked in the city in our age group and weight class." Rion said nonchlantly she stood up and got back in the girl's face with her eyes narrowed. "Like I told your sister yesterday...I'm a boxer with a record of 9 wins, 2 losses, one win by knockout. I've never been knocked out, and only lost by points...I can take you out easily. I don't care who your father is, I don't care who you are or how many friends you have. I'll punch all of your teeth down your throat...and then...that shiner I gave you last week will look like nothing."

"I'd like to see you try, dyke. My daddy will own you."

"Come on, Rock...you remember what you promised Mr. Hickenbottom," Cammie said. "Keep your temper in check, she's tempting you!"

Rion took a deep breath and took a step back. "I'm not gonna hit you Mary Sue...not right now, anyway...but at a football game, or at the mall, in the middle of downtown San Antonio; when_ever_ I see you outside of school...you better watch your fucking back because I'll be there to deliver the ass beating I owe you." Rion walked away, leaving the girl stunned and afraid.

"Hey, hey you! Freshman!" a voice yelled while Rion and Cammie walked down the hall towards their lockers.

"Boxer! Freshman, hold on!" at that call, Rion stopped and turned around. A boy was jogging towards her. He was tall, probably a sophomore or junior, and was wearing a lopsided grin. His green eyes shown with mirth. He was wearing black jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt over a green one that bore the message _There are no WMDs in Iraq; Chuck Norris lives in Oklahoma _in black letters. He wore a black beanie over his hair.

"Yeah?"

"Damn, you walk fast; anyway, I just wanted to congratulate on standing up to the Walker Witches. They've got so many people afraid to stand up to them because of who their dad is. I for one am sick of them." he grinned.

"No need to congratulate me...I haven't knocked their blocks off yet," Rion said dryly. "Hey...how'd you know I boxed? I haven't seen you around the gym I work out at, and I haven't seen you at any of my matches."

"I heard you owning Mary Sue in there." he shrugged. "Anyway, I just had to let you know I liked your attitude. See you later, Freshman." he gave her a wink and one more grin and then turned away back towards the cafeteria.

"Rock...do you know who that was?" Cammie finally spoke.

"No...why, should I care?"

"That was Chase Ryan. On the Lacrosse team? Captain of the JV Basketball Team? The cutest little rocker boy in the 10th grade?"

"Why should I care again?" Rion repeated.

"Because he's adorable, and he and I quote, _likes your attitude_. Come on Rock, even _you_ have to agree he's cute." Cammie implored at her best friend.

Rion broke into a grin and looked at her best friend. "Come _on_ Pauly...I never said _that_!" she laughed. "The guy was adorable."

They walked off to Biology, taking their seats right near the window. Rion was excited...they were only one day away from dissecting a frog. Throughout the class, she and Cammie talked about Chase and whether or not she could trust him. Cammie thought so; but then again, she was raised by a deacon and a reverend and always saw the good in people. Rion on the other hand thought he was just a joke being played against her. She wouldn't put it past Donna Jo Walker to ask one of her friends to pretend to like her so that they could publicly humiliate her.

Rion had her cell phone, as Becca'd caved and gave it back to her saying she needed to be able to contact her or Michael at any time, and dialed a particular number as she left school and climbed on the bus with Cammie.

"Hey Darlin', who gave you your phone back?" the cheerful voice piped up on the other end. Rion smiled, knowing Michael wouldn't make her talk about yesterday; he'd wait until she brought it up.

"Mom did...she officially ungrounded me cause I picked up Cam and grabbed dinner for her while I was out yesterday. I was calling to ask if I could go to the club today...I have exactly 9 days to my next match and I haven't sparred at all. I can't lose my edge Daddy Michael."

"Well Darlin' I guess so, but yo know we have to talk about you leaving school without permission when you get home."

"You're home? Like, now?"

"I will be in twenty minutes. Paul just picked me up from the airport."

"I'll be home first." she said quickly.

"Alright then, Darlin', I'll see you in a bit."

"Kay. Love you Daddy Michael."

"I love you too."

With that, she snapped her cell phone shut. Just as she shut it, it rang again.

"What do you want, dorkface?"

"I'll have you know, Citizen Rion that I was calling to see if you'd watched our show last night?" Gregory Helms's voice rang through the earpiece merrily.

"Not yet, I was gonna watch it after I got back from training tonight; I'd recorded it but I was a little preoccupied last night Greg."

"What could be more important than The Contender?" he said 'hurt'.

"Long story, don't really wanna talk about it...How'd Jaidon do?"

"Oh, he won! him and Bika are in the finale."

"I like Codrington in that fight. He's just...physical."

"You just like how he looks."

"So?" she laughed along with Greg

"Bika has more skill."

"But...I just want Jaidon to win."

"So, who's your next victim?"

"Shane Carr...number 4 in the city. I'm getting good, Greg!"

"Well, I'm glad Peanut."

"I'm about to get to my bus stop, so I'm gonna call you later, alright?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, later."

Rion'd met Gregory Helms by chance. She'd been with Michael during the summer and had been chasing Cameron down the hall in the general direction of the Gym, which was where she was supposed to be going. It was a supershow, and so every superstar'd been in the arena at the time, making Cameron even more elusive. Cam hid inside an open locker room and Rion of course, followed him in. She'd caught him and threw him on the ground, tickling him mercilessly. During their playing a southern voice brought them from their fun.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, what're you two doing in here? Who do you belong to?" _

_Rion looked up and into brown eyes that were partially confused, partially amused, and slightly angry._

_"Sorry, Cam ran off, I was just chasing him down. We didn't know who's room it was. We'll get out of your way; Come on, Cam, wait until I tell Uncle Paul why I'm late, you're gonna get it."_

_"Hey Kid, who are you supposed to be getting to? I'll walk you down there so that the kid doesn't wander off on you again if you want?" he said, thinking he'd give them a piece of his mind for letting the kids run around the arena unsupervised._

_"We're supposed to be meeting our Uncle Paul Levesque...our dad's in the trainer's office getting some stitches out, and Johnny C's in the ring, so that leaves Uncle Paul." Cam piped up as he walked towards the door._

_"Well, let's get going..." The trio walked through the halls towards the gym. When they got there, an annoyed voice reached their ears. _

_"Come on, Kid, you should have been here 10 minutes ago, if you want to work out with me before Andy gets here, then you need to be on time!"_

_"Uncle Paul, it was Cam's fault, he ran in the Hurricane's locker room, and I had to teach him a lesson."_

_At this point, Paul noticed Greg standing there._

_"Paul, you gotta watch these kids, they could have ended up in someone else's locker room...someone who doesn't like kids."_

_"Hey, they're not mine! I just watch them from time to time."_

_"Come on, Uncle Paul, you love us." Cam laughed._

_"Rion and Cameron are Michael's kids."_

_"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go to the ring and meet some to go over my match."_

_"Kid, stretch out."_

_Greg watched while Rion pulled her hoodie off revealing a John Cena tee and yoga pants. She started to stretch her legs while she wrapped her wrists with some tape expertly. When she got up to her hands, she sat on the ground and let Cam continue wrapping up to her hands. _

_"Boxing?"_

_Rion looked up at him and nodded._

_"Andy's been teaching me. I have my first match in two months." she nodded._

_"I'm a big boxing fan...hey, I've got to get going, but I'll be back to watch you, alright...what's your name?" he asked._

_"Rion."_

_"Yeah, I'll be back Rion...and my name's Greg, by the way."_

_When he came back, he'd seen Rion in the ring sparring with Andrea Callaway. Greg was impressed, and had been a perminant fixture around Rion ever since._

Rion got off of the school bus and started her walk back home. When she got to her front door, she noticed a very familiar car pulling into the drive way. When she saw Michael getting out of the passenger's seat, she immediately felt better. She watched as Michael shouldered his duffle bag and roll his suitcase with his other hand, all the while talking to Paul.

"So yeah, I'm excited cause we'll be going overseas to Italy next week Paul, there's jus something different about the energy in those arenas over...Darlin'." He grinned as he set eyes on her leaning against the garage door. "So...are you gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna get your narrow behind over here and give me a hug?"

"Well..i was thinking about standing here all day..." she grinned.

"Get over here you little punk."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he had an arm full of Rion, her beanie off, wrapped in a curtain of her brown hair.

"I missed you, daddy." she said.

Michael froze momentarily. She hadn't called him 'Daddy Michael'. Just_ Daddy_. Michael was estatic.

"I missed you too, Darlin'." he pressed a kiss to her hair. The trio went into the house, greeted Becca in their own ways, and then sat in the living room; Michael and Paul on the couch, Rion on the floor in front of them.

"So, I guess you two want to know why I left school after third period, huh?" Rion asked softly, looking up at the pair of men on the couch.

"That would help, Darlin'."

"Well, when I went to school yesterday, Donna Jo Walker cornered me in the hall and threatened me to stay out of her way. I talked a little trash on her, and threatened to do what I did to her sister to her. Then I went on to class. When that class was over, almost every upper classman that passed me in the hall knocked me into a locker, threatened me, called me names, or tried to trip me. I already _wanted_ to leave school before I beat the shit out of one of them and disappointed you again, daddy."

"What happened next, darlin?'

"Well, I went in to my honors History class. We've been talking about the war, and how it's affecting all kinds of stuff in the counrty. We knew for 2 weeks that we were going to have a guest speaker. The speaker turned out to be a Marine back from his second tour in Iraq. It was Owen. Daddy, when I saw him, I flashbacked and had to get away. I was close to a panic attack. I asked to go to the bathroom, thinking I could calm down, you know? Then when I couldn't, I went to the office, tried to call mom. When she didn't answer the phone, I grabbed my stuff and left. while I was walking down the street I saw Uncle Paul and he brought me home."

"Seeing your brother must have been a shock, huh?" Paul looked at Rion sympathetically.

"Yeah...I mean, yeah, I thought about him, wondered if he was alright, if he thought about me too...but I never thought about what would happen when and if I'd ever see him again."

"Do you want to talk to him? Want me to arrange anything for you Darlin'?"

"I'm not sure Daddy. I don't want anymore flashbacks for a while...Daddy?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Did you ever...formally adopt me?"

"I signed the temporary papers, and then, once you became a member of this family, I never went back to the social services office. I...I never thought about it. You _are_ my daughter, no matter what some papers say."

"But...what if...would I have to go live with Owen? Could they _make_ me go live with him?"

There was a long pause.

"I don't know, Darlin'...I honestly don't know." he said quietly. "But I'll do my damndest to keep you from having to."

"I won't do it. If they make me live with him, I'll run away." she said defiantly. "I'll run away and come back home to you, and Mom and Cam, Daddy."

Something in Rion's voice let Michael know that she wasn't lying.

When Rion walked into Jamison and Sons Boxing later on that day, she took a deep breath. She could still remember the first day she'd walked in this place. She'd been 11 years old, and no one wanted her there. She'd actually only been allowed to fight because she'd lost her temper and fought one of the boys already registered in the program. Cooper, the man in charge said that he _had_ to train someone with that much raw talent.

"Hey Coop!" Rion yelled as she reached the ring.

"Hey Corbin! About damn time! Where've you been? Think you're good enough that you don't need to train anymore?" he joked. Cooper Jamison Jr. was the man in charge of the youth boxing league. He was only in hie late 20's and fought himself in the adult league. Currently he was sporting a couple of bandaids above his brow.

"Nope, you know I live here! I was grounded. By the way, how was your last match?"

"I lost on points; split decision. The guy was good, but he's not as...gifted as I am. He's a brawler...his hits are slow but powerful; knocked me down once." he said thoughtfully.

"Stay on those feet, Coop, come on!" she grinned. Coop was like another Uncle Paul to her. He'd snuck her out of school a couple of times to give her some extra training time and things like that. "I'm gonna go change, I'll warm up; then can you work with me for a while? Try and get your dork brother to spar with me?'

"I guess...you just better not get grounded again with two weeks to a fight!" he gave her a dark look.

"Fine, fine, I wont' beat anyone else up at school. But if I happen to see that bitch on the street..."

"Come on, Corbin, you're a lady, you shouldn't be talking like that.'

"See, that's where you're wrong. I'm not, nor have I ever been, a lady, Coop. I'm a female, yes; but a lady? I think not. If I want to cuss like a sailor, then I fucking will!" she smirked.

"Can't argue with that." he nodded. "But if your dad hears you saying things like that, he'll skin me alive."

Rion laughed and walked back into the girls bathroom to change. She came back out in baggy olive green cargo shorts, a grey muscle shirt, and her black boots. She went over to her locker and pulled out her black wraps and boxing gloves.

"Hey Dyno!" a voice called from near the heavy bags.

"Kyle, get your scrawny ass over here and wrap me!" she yelled jokingly. Kyle Jamison was Coop's younger brother. At 17, he was a division above Rion, but he was the main person to train her aside from Coop. Kyle walked over to her and they knocked fists. Kyle always knew how to wrap her wrists tight, but not so tight that she couldn't still have full use of her hands. Rion then pulled on her gloves and allowed Kyle to tie them.

There was something about pulling on her gloves that made her feel powerful. She felt like she could do anything; beat anyone. No one could hurt her.

"You ready, Dyno?"

"I was born ready." she replied to the question he expected her to.

Kyle called Rion Dyno, short for Dynomite because she was explosive when she fought. He'd been her biggest supported in getting Becca to allow her to box.

Rion trained hard, knowing what Kyle expected out of her. After going through her excercises, she was finally allowed to get in the ring and spar with Kyle.

Rion loved sparing with Kyle because he didn't hold back with her. A couple of people, even a year later, still treated her fragile. Only Coop, Kyle, and a boy she was close with named Harley would spar properly with her. Harley was in the same age group, but a higher weight class than she was and she loved to spar with him as well because he was the best. She learned everytime she watched him fight.

Rion circled the ring with him, guard up. Rion knew the Kyle had a tendancy to use his jab to distract then slam you with a cross. The fight was light, as neither wanted to hurt the other, but still very focused. When the time was up, signaled by the bell Coop rang, Rion immediately rolled out of the ring and held her arms out. Coop unlaced the gloves she wore and laced them together. Rion was sweating heavily, and she loved it. She tightened her pony tail and then pulled a black bandana out of her pocket, tying it over her hair.

"Where do I start Boss?" she asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"Speed bag...we'll start there."

They went to work. Rion knew that she had a habit of over doing it, and was glad Coop and Kyle were there to kep her focused and not allow her to do anything stupid. After three hours, they sent her to shower in the locker room. (After kicking all of the guys out and standing guard until she came out.

When Rion came out she was wearing her favorite hoodie, jeans, tennis shoes, and a black beanie on her head.

"You want a ride home, Dyno?"

"Nah, I'm gonna jog it out."

"Well, too bad, I don't want you accidentally twisting an ankle."

"Shit, Coop, it was ONE TIME!"

"Once is enough. Now get your back pack and meet us at the car."

"Gang up on me why don't you...one damn screw up and I can't walk home."

"Watch your mouth!" they chorused, laughing.

"NO!" she laughed back.

When Rion made it back to the house, she stopped off in Cam's room. He was playing video games and not paying attention to anything. She smiled softly.

_How could they make me leave this? It won't happen. If Owen even finds me, Daddy won't let him take me away._

Rion went back into her room and flopped face first onto her bed.

"Darlin?"

"Yeah?" she asked not moving.

"How was training?"

"Great...I'm really ready."

"Why don't you shower and change for bed...you still have school tomorrow."

"It's only 9:45! Cam's not even in bed yet!" she whined.

"But you worked hard today...and I just put Cam to bed anyway."

"Fine, But I showered at the gym."

"Go on and change Darlin', I'll be back in a bit to say goodnight."

"Kay." Rion stood up, dug through her top drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She changed quickly, and flopped down on her bed, puling her laptop onto her lap from the bedside table where it sat. She turned it on and logged on to her instant messager.

**JCSuperstar: What's up Shorty?**

**DynomiteKid: Hey Johnny C. Getting ready for my match in 9 days. Are you coming?**

**JCSuperstar: I don't know...If Andy says yes, then I will...She doesn't want me traveling with an injury or something like that. Wasn't paying attention to her at the time...**

**DynomiteKid: Who'd have thought big bad Calloway was a mother hen? lol**

**JCSuperstar: I know...but she's scary.**

**DynomiteKid: So, how's the pec?**

**JCSuperstar: it's getting there, Shorty. I'll be back in about a month!**

**DynomiteKid: I bet you're excited, huh?**

**JCSuperstar: You have no idea! I've been sidelined for months, I can't wait to get out there.**

**DynomiteKid: Johnny C, you know I think of you as my big brother, right?**

**JCSuperstar: Of course I do, Shorty...what would make me think any different?**

**DynomiteKid: I don't know...I guess I just miss you is all, I haven't seen you in months.**

**JCSuperstar: What's wrong, Shorty?**

**DynomiteKid: I don't know. Johnny, you're my big brother no matter what happens next. I...I saw my biological big brother.**

**JCSuperstar: So that's what's going on. Worried you might have to go with him?**

**DynomiteKid: Yeah! I mean, technically, Daddy only signed temporary papers...he has a good chance of getting me if he wants me.**

**JCSuperstar: Don't worry Shorty, you're old enough that they'll take your opinion into consideration. By the way...when did it go from Daddy Michael to just Daddy?**

**DynomiteKid: You know I just noticed that? I don't know John...I guess he's been a better father to me in the last 2 years than my biological one was in the 11 he had me.**

**JCSuperstar: Mike'll go through hell and high water to make sure you stay in that house. **

**DynomiteKid: I know...but I'm still scared.**

**JCSuperstar: Don't worry, He left you, Ri...if he gets you, I'll do my damndest to get you back to your dad, alright?**

**DynomiteKid: Thanks, Johnny.**

**JCSuperstar: Anything for you, Kid.**

**DynomiteKid: Daddy Michael is making me go to bed...even though it's only 10:30.**

**JCSuperstar: Well, I'm about to get to bed myself...I've got PT tomorrow. I'll call you sometime this week...we'll talk, alright?**

**DynomiteKid: Okay, Love you Johnny.**

**JCSuperstar: Love you too Rion. get some sleep**

With that, John logged off, and Rion closed her laptop

"Johnny C says hi." she reported.

"Well, get to bed, I already put Cam to bed, and now it's your turn."

"But I'm not tired."

"Don't pout, Darlin', it's not becoming."

Michael sat down on her bed and brushed her long hair out of her face. "I think it's about time for you to get a haircut Darlin'...you can now sit on your hair."

"Fine, I''ll take 6 inches off."

"Can I have a foot? That's to the middle of your back."

"9 inches?"

"Fine, that'll work for me. Now, get some sleep, alright Darlin?" Michael kissed her forehead and gave her a smile.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Rion. I'll see you in the morning."

Rion fell asleep quickly, mind on the brother...the real big brother that she loved who was injured in Boston.


	9. Chapter 9

The night before her match, Rion sat in the living room watching a tape of her last fight almost a month and a half ago. She'd fought a boy named John Mayers, 14 years old, 111 pounds; most of it muscle. Rion was barely making it into this division squeaking at 108 pounds. He'd been a good 3 inches taller than her as well. He'd been her second loss; and it was by a split decision. The 3 round fight had been brutal, and she'd had to earn every punch she landed on him. Carr was going to be the same way.

"What 'cha watchin, Shorty?" a deep voice said from the door way. She paused the video and turned around confusedly.

"JOHNNY!" she screamed before running to him and jumping in his arms. He caught her easily and picked her up, pulling her to him in a warm embrace.

"Hey, Ri, how's things?"

"Should you be holding me?" she asked, ignoring his question and looking at him pointedly.

"Yes. I can hold you just fine; 'Sides, you're only what? A buck oh five with two bricks in your pocket?"

"I'm one oh eight, thank you very much."

"Either way, I gotta get used to picking your dad's heavy ass up." he smirked setting her back on the ground. "So, let me get a look at you."

Rion'd grew at least 4 or 5 inches since he'd last saw her. She had long legs, and a very fit physique. Her brown hair hung down past her elbows, but not quite to her waist in shiny soft waves. Her heart-shaped face had lost most of it's baby fat, and her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. She was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a sleeveless black shirt.

"You look good, Kid, you been working out?" he smirked. Rion gave him an identical smirk and flexed her arm. Her biceps were very defined. "Still not as big as mine though," he teased, making a muscle of his own.

"So what?"

"I'm just saying, I can still kick your little ass." he shrugged, causing the pair to laugh.

"Damn, I missed you." Rion said finally after she'd calmed down.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH !" an annoyed voice (Becca's) yelled in the kitchen. "BOTH OF YOU!"

"Sorry!" they yelled back, smiling at each other. John sat on the couch and Rion immediately curled into his side, replaying the match from the beginning.

"So, what're you doing here?"

"I seem to remember a certain someone having a match tomorrow. I told Mike I was coming down, and he said I could get one of the guest rooms for a couple of days to hang out with my favorite girl."

"You're coming to my fight tomorrow?" she said excitedly.

"Nope. I'm going to another girl's match." he said sarcastically. Rion punched him in the side. "Come on Shorty, I'm still healing over here," he pouted.

"Your injury's on the other side, dip-shit."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH RION PAIGE!"

"Sorry mom!"

"AND JOHN, YOU NEED TO STOP ENCOURAGING HER!"

"Sorry, Beck!" he yelled. The two laughed and turned their attention back to the screen.

Rion rode to the YMCA on the other side of town in the passenger's seat of John's truck. Michael'd told her he'd meet her there with Becca and Cam because he was going to pick up Cammie on the way there. She had her headphones in her ears with her iPod blaring. She had her eyes closed, hands already wrapped in tape. It was her good luck ritual to have Cameron wrap her wrists and hands before her matches. Her hair was pulled back, braided tightly down her back, a rubber band securing it at the end. Her black bandanna was tied around her head tightly.

When they pulled up, Rion got out without saying a word to John, but smiling at him briefly. John gave her a wink and then followed her into the building, her bag on his shoulder.

Of course, John was immediately noticed and attracted a lot of attention. After signing a few autographs, and taking a couple of pictures, John walked to where Rion was waiting patiently and slid an arm over her shoulder.

"Always have to be the center of attention." she teased.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna be the big star in about 45 minutes." he shrugged. "You ready?"

"I was born ready, Champ."

"That's the answer I want to hear, Corbin!" a deep voice said excitedly from behind the pair.

"Coop, don't fucking scare me like that!"

"Come on, Shorty, your mom is gonna kill me if she hears you talking like that." John laughed, nudging her with his hip.

"Yeah, Corbin. You curse like a sailor."

"Will you people just get over the fact that she curses?" Cammie walked down the short hall, rolling her eyes.

"Here's to you, Cammie Robinson!" Rion grinned, hugging her excitedly.

"Hey, Rock. You all ready to fight?"

"Well, there's one match before mine...the 9 -11 year old group, then mine. But I'm so glad you came."

"If you get hurt...I swear..."

"Cammie, relax, besides, my mom will take you home if you get too freaked out."

"Come on, Corbin, we've got to get you ready."

John and Cammie both wished her luck along with Michael, Becca and Cam (who she saw as she walked into the locker room) and then she changed into her black trunks with blue stripes, her black boots, and a blue tank top over a black sports bra. Coop and Kyle came in and started to help her prepare mentally. With 4 minutes to her match, the three left the room and she walked into the other room where the ring was set up, bleachers on three sides and the judges at a table ringside on the fourth side. When Rion climbed in the ring, she noticed her opponent's face go from surprise to arrogance to anger.

"Hold on! You're telling me that ''Dynamite' Rion Corbin is a girl? I'm not fighting a girl, it's too easy! That's an insult to my abilities!" he sniffed to his manager.

"Coop, why do I have to go through this again? On my side of town everyone knows not to pull the gender card because they know I'm just as serious and as good as they are. They train just as hard if not harder when they know I'm up next. And yet, we still have chauvinistic, arrogant, annoying pieces of crap like this who still under estimate me." Rion rolled her eyes back toward Coop as Carr listened to her talk.

"Look, Darlin', this is a man's sport, so maybe you should just go on home, put on your little apron and help your mom make some cookies or something, alright?" he sneered.

"If this is a man's sport, then why's a little boy like you in it?" she countered in a falsely sweet tone. "Look, I've put in my dues just like you. You can walk away if you want, but then you'll be known as the number 4 contender in the city who ran away from a girl that you have about 4 inches in height over. I'm not gonna take any half-ass fighting from you because you think I'll be an easy win; because I'm gonna be coming out swinging. So if you want to pussyfoot around and argue and complain, you better put your guard up and be watching for my right hook...cause when it comes, it just might lay you on your ass." she hissed, hitting him in the chest roughly before turning around and walking away. "Oh, and don't call me Darlin'...Darlin'." she smirked.

"Bitch," she heard him mutter. Rion paused for a second but kept walking with a grin.

"Silly little boy doesn't even know he just gave me all the motivation I need to kick his ass." she muttered under her breath. She sat on her stool in the corner and Coop put her mouth piece in.

"You were born for this, Dyno. You know you're way better than this kid; just stay focused and you've got it in the bag. He may be bigger and stronger than you...but you're faster and a hell of a lot smarter than he is." Kyle said, as she jumped up and down, psyching herself up.

"Stay in close, he doesn't know how to handle an in fighter. Take his hits and keep hitting. Keep punching, keep going no matter what kid." Coop said, massaging her shoulders as he spoke.

The bell rang, and the match began.

John was amazed by how much Rion'd improved since he'd last watched her fight almost a year ago. The girl was practically poetry in motion. She took hits just a well as she gave them out. She'd obviously took the first 3 minute round, but he wasn't really sure about the second. it was close. He had one arm draped over Cammie's seat, and Cam sitting on his lap so that he could see better. They all were cheering loudly for her. He wasn't surprised at the amount of focus he saw in her eyes and wondered if the boy'd said or done something to piss her off.

Come on, Ri, focus! This Neanderthal isn't even half of the boxer you are...He likes to go to the head...he's trying to knock you out! I think I'm bleeding...or is that sweat? doesn't matter, it's round 3, girl, stay focused! Rion mentally coached herself as she and Carr circled each other. Her lip was split, his eye was swollen, and they both were completely focused on the movement of the other. Rion kept dodging his punches, decking him with jabs meant to distract, and hard hooks. When she crossed him, he stumbled, and fell down. he got back up, but now Rion had the mental edge. She knew she could knock him down... maybe she could knock him out?

Nothing to do but try...she thought as she waited for him to stand completely. Rion charged, raining blows to his mid section and jaw. He tried to block the punches, but Rion was too fast for him. He hit her once in the face and she stumbled before continuing her rampage. Rion hit him with an upper cut directly on the tip of his chin and he hit the canvas again. He got up slowly; this time needing the whole 8 count. Rion circled him again and then he hooked her hard on the side of the head. She hit the ground hard. Rion blinked trying to focus again before pulling herself together and standing slowly. Rion growled and approached him again. They traded blows furiously, each of them having the upper hand at one point. When she got in close, he didn't know what to do, she rained punches into his mid section quickly before going to his head. Just as she knew that she was going to knock him out with her right hook -

Ding, Ding!

"That fucker was saved by the bell." Rion growled as soon as her mouth piece was out.

"You're definitely right about that one, Dyno. You almost knocked him out. He went down twice." Kyle agreed as he checked her over. In addition to her split lip she now sported a bleeding cut right above her right eyebrow. "You gave him a hell of a fucking shiner though."

"I know. It's not going away anytime soon."

Soon, they were called back to the center of the ring to announce the winner.

"The winner, by split decision, from district 4 representing Jamison and Sons Boxing, 'Dynamite' Rion Corbin!"

Rion's arms went up slightly arrogantly. This was mainly due to how he thought she would be an easy win, and she beat him. She shot him a smirk and then jumped into Coop and Kyle's arms where they lifted her up.

"Damn proud a you, Corbin!" Coop beamed as he set her down. "Listen, Kyle's up the fight after this...I have to go get him prepped, I'll see you Wednesday, our usual time."

"Sure thing, Coop."

"Hell of a job, Dyno."

"Thanks, Kyle! hey, give 'em hell, yeah? I already know my mom's ready to go, I can tell by the look on her face."

"Thanks, and I'll see you on Wednesday." He nodded, giving her one last punch on the shoulder and leaving as Rion climbed out of the ring.

"Oh my gosh, Rock!" Cammie started to fuss over her cut.

"Cammie, I'm fine." Rion interrupted with a smirk, hugging her best friend.

"Hell of a match, Darlin'!

"Don't curse around her and Cameron, Mike! You only encourage her, and I don't want Cameron developing that same potty mouth that Rion already has!" Becca scolded.

"Well then you should really be yelling at Paul and John." he shrugged, winking at Rion.

"You did great, Ri!"

"Thanks, Cameroo." she smiled.

"You're getting better every time I see you fight, Shorty." John praised. Rion smiled brightly at the words.

"Thanks you guys; look I'm gonna go get a shower and get changed; the only people in that locker room right now are Coop and Kyle, and they won't let anyone in while I'm in the shower." she added for her Dad and John's benefit. "When I come out, I really want pizza."

"You got it."

Rion jogged back to the locker room and after telling Coop and Kyle, took a hot shower rinsing the grime, sweat and dried blood off of her body. She got out, pulling her wet hair into a ponytail and pulling on a black beater, an orange long sleeved tee, and then a black short sleeved one that bore the statement Guns don't kill people...Chuck Norris kills people. in orange letters. She slid on her favorite baggy heavy black cargo pants and added her black zip hoodie. As she walked out of the locker room, her smelly clothes in her duffle, she bumped into a large mass of body. Only one person was big enough (and lame enough) to stand directly out side of the door knowing she'd be coming out of it. He'd done it a million times.

"God Damnit, John! I told you I'd meet you at the truck you big neader - " She froze as she realized that the body that she hit was not in fact that of John Cena. "Owen..."

"Who'd have guessed that I'd find you right here in San Antonio?" he smirked. Owen looked just like he had when he left...but different. His brown hair was cut short like a buzz cut. His body was bigger, but his face...

He and Rion had identical brown eyes and their smile was exact as well down to the dimple on the right side. Right now, his expressive eyes held a lot of joy, confusion and anger.

"Owen...what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, when you practically ran out of the class room last Wednesday, I asked the teacher about you. I told her that you looked familiar to someone that I'd lost contact with before I went to war. She told me about your boxing and I looked you up." he said simply.

"Well, you found me, now what do you want?" she asked warily.

"For you to explain to me just what the fuck is going on? Why'd you run away from home? What the hell are you doing here?"

Owen's voice scared her. He'd never spoken to her like that and she backed away quickly hitting the wall. Owen's face contorted into one of confusion and he walked forward to ask he what was wrong.

"Shorty, come on, we've been waiting for half an hour!" John's voice called from down the hall as he walked back into the building. He noticed the bigger man towering over Rion who was cowering in the corner. He ran the rest of the way, forcefully knocking the man to the ground and kicking him for good measure before turning to Rion.

"Shorty, what's going on, what's the matter?" he asked softly, kneeling in front of her. Rion looked up into his eyes worriedly. When her brown eyes met his blue ones, she dived into his arms fearfully. John's right arm went around her immediately, and his left shot up to scratch her scalp comfortingly.

"John..." she whimpered pitifully.

"You alright, Ri?" he asked softly, in a tone that was shocking for a man of his size. At her soft nod he let her go and pushed her behind him. "And just who the fuck are you?"

"I'm her brother...who the hell are you, and why am I being attacked?"

"Her real one." John shot back, his voice like steel. It made Rion think about the first time she'd seen John when he was on RAW. She grabbed his hand to get his attention.

"Johnny...that's Owen." she said quietly.

"I figured Shorty; but why was he standing over you like that? Why were you scared?"

"It's none of your business what I do with my sister." Owen spat. "Ri-bear, come on, I'll take you back home." he said in a softer voice; the one that made Rion feel like a little kid all over again that followed him around and did whatever he told her to.

"Owen...I am home." she said softly. "come on John...everyone's waiting."

John looked down at her. She was completely blank-faced. It reminded him of the very first day he'd met her, and it scared the hell out of him. He picked up her bag and grabbed her hand, not sparing her brother another look.

"RION!"

When Owen yelled, Rion flinched violently. John's eyes hardened and he turned back to the Marine, grabbing his collar with both hands.

"Don't yell at her. Don't EVER yell at her again." he hissed, his blue eyes like ice as he shoved Owen against the wall roughly. "Now just leave her alone; She doesn't want to go anywhere with you, and I'll be damned if I let her." John let him go with one final shove and then turned to Rion, his voice a hell of a lot softer. "Come on, Shorty, I owe you pizza."

"I just want to talk to her."

"Darlin? Come on, what's taking so long, Have you and John been goofing off in here?"

"Mike, this here is Rion's brother Owen." John said simply, nodding to the brown haired young man.

"Who the hell are you people? All I want is to talk to my sister."

"Owen...if I talk to you it has to be on my terms." Rion spoke up finally.

"Name them."

"These two have to be with me." she said first, pointing to the two men standing beside her. Then she turned to John and Michael. "And you two aren't to say a word. YOU," she turned to Michael. "won't say a word, won't try to interrupt either of us, won't comment on anything, deal?" at his nod, she rounded on John. "And YOU, won't lose your temper. If he yells, he yells. If I tell you to shut up, damnit John, you shut up. Deal?"

"You got it, Shorty."

"And Owen, whenever I say it's over, the conversation is over. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine by me."

"Oh, we have to tell everyone else...and Cam and Pauly can NOT know any of this." she added.

"What about Beck?"

"Well John, I'm gonna tell Becca...how else are Cammie and Cam not gonna be around for the conversation?"

"Honestly John..." Rion rolled her eyes cracking a minute smile. John smiled back at her; as long as he knew she could still joke with him, he knew she'd be alright eventually.

Michael pulled out his cell phone and called Becca, telling her what was going on, and that they'd meet everyone at the house. After telling her not to tell the other two kids, he hung up the phone.

"Where'd you want to talk?" he asked, looking at Owen.

"What about my apartment? It's only about 5 minutes from here."

"No way, we meet on neutral ground." John piped up.

"Anywhere neutral means public, which means the two of you would attract attention." Rion said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I have you two with me, and I won't be alone with him at all."

"Fine, we'll follow you." Michael nodded, motioning for him to go first. Owen walked out and climbed into a red F-150. The ride to the apartment complex was quiet and tense. Rion wouldn't make eye contact with either man in the front seat; she stared at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"You sure you can do this, Darlin'?"

"I'm sure Daddy. I have to do this...just me." Rion said fiercely, not looking up. When they pulled into the parking lot, They followed Owen up to the 4th floor and into a rather spacious apartment. Owen sat in a large chair, Rion sat between John and Michael on the leather couch.

"So...what do you want to know?" Rion asked looking at her brother.

"Why you ran away. I came home last year and Mom told me you ran away. She said that you left in the middle of the night and that her and Sargent looked for you for almost 8 months before the police called off the search."

Rion let out a bitter snort.

"I ran away? Come on Owen...you should know better than anyone that it's impossible to run away from the Sargent. I tried to run about 5 times, and every time he found me." Rion rolled her eyes. "I didn't run. No, he beat me, threw me in the trunk, drove to San Antonio and threw me in a field. He left me here and I was found by a great family two years ago."

"He wouldn't do that!" Owen said, shaking his head. "I mean, yeah, he disciplined me, but he raised me tough, he raised me right. He loved us."

"Owen, when you left, things went down the drain. Everything that he did to you, he started to do to me. The beatings, the starving, the yelling, even the Hole." Rion looked at him with pleading eyes.

"So you didn't like it and ran away." he concluded, shrugging.

"NO! I didn't run!"

"Man, I've never seen Shorty run from -"

"Shut up, John."

" - anything and I know -"

"JOHN, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Got 'em on a leash, huh, Ri-Bear?"

Rion couldn't help but smile at her brother for a second. He still knew how to make her burst into a smile.

"I found this girl - "

"Daddy, no, you promised. No comments." Rion turned to him and gave him a look, knowing she couldn't yell at him like she could at John.

"Daddy? That man isn't your father!"

"He's a better father than the one you're sitting there defending! Owen, you remember the Hole, don't you?" At his nod she clarified for John and Michael. "The storm cellar in the back yard only had a steel pole embedded in the ground and a length of chain in it. He'd tie me to the pole with the chain, beat me until I bled with usually a switch, and then leave me down there in the dark by myself still chained to the pole. If I tried to move, the chains would dig into the cuts, making it hurt more...Owen, He'd put me in the Hole for days with no food, no water, no fresh air. To this day, I'm afraid of the dark and I won't go help bring fire wood up from the storm cellar."

"You're making this up." Owen refused to believe it.

"Oh, you want another story? I have plenty. Three weeks after you left to join the Marines, I sneezed while the Sargent was in a meeting with some people in the living room. I had to go through the living room to get to the tissues. When the Sargent's meeting was over, he threw me down the stairs by my hair. He'd broken my collar bone for the first time. He didn't even care. He just beat me for crying. Mama couldn't hear or do anything because he used to make me inject her with something that made her sleep. He told me it was pain medication because she was sick and made me inject her. Now I know it was heroin. She'd believe anything that he told her."

"No, I just...Mama wants you home."

"I miss Mama, there's no doubt that I do Owen, but I just...I can't go back there."

"Ri-Bear?"

"What, Obie?" she said, finally using the nickname she'd given him so long ago.

"Did you really get what I got? Did he really do that to you?"

"Johnny."

"Yeah?"

"Help me show him." Rion locked eyes with Owen, her brown orbs filled with anger as she stood up and turned around.

"You sure?"

"Definitely. If he won't believe my words, then I guess I have to give him physical evidence."

John lifted the back of her shirt while she pulled her ponytail around the side revealing her scarred back. There were hundreds of scars there.

"They go all the way down her back and to the backs of her thighs. She has them on her arms too, but they're not as noticeable. Every one of these scars is proof of what you don't believe happened to Rion, but I know better than anyone what happened to her because she told me most of it. If I hadn't promised her, I'd have beat you within an inch of your life already." John pulled her shirt back down and looked up at Owen, who'd paled considerably.

"Darlin?" He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Go on, Daddy." she nodded.

"When I found Rion near my mailbox, I thought she was dead. She had more bumps and bruises than I could count. And on top of that her collar bone was broken. Now I don't know your story, but I know hers, and she told me that you were the only thing that kept her alive in that house. She was 11 years old and had only had 1 person in her life that hugged her. And then you left. You left her with that monster because you couldn't take it anymore. You were 18, you could have taken her with you somewhere to live and you'd be just fine! She'd be just fine! Now you left her when you went off to protect the country instead of protecting her. It's our turn to take care of her. I plan on formally adopting her."

"Really? You do?"

"Of course, I already told you, you ARE my daughter no matter what papers from the court say." he smiled at her warmly.

"Ri...I believe you, I do, I just want us to be a family again. Just me and you like it used to be?"

"Obie...I...I just...can't. You left me, alright? YOU LEFT ME! I was by myself, and I was calling for you and praying for you to come back and get me and you weren't there! He beat the living shit out of me for three years. No one hugged me for three years. No one told me they loved me for three years, Obie...I was all alone. I...every time I look at you all I can think about is the fact that you took off when it got tough and left me there to take the beatings on my own. If he hadn't gotten sick of me, he might have killed me. There's always the chance that you'll tell the Sargent that you found me, or you'll tell Mama and she'll tell him and then I'm right back where I started. I just...I'm sorry Owen. I can't do it. I have a family. A real one that loves me. I don't want to live with you."

Owen's face became hard. His eyes became blank. It reminded Rion just how much they both resembled their father. She let out an involuntary whimper and pushed herself deeper into the couch trying to make herself smaller without Michael and John noticing (though obviously they did).

"You okay, baby girl?" John asked. She just looked down at her hands and shrugged. John's hand embedded itself in her hair, his dull nails scratching the nape of her neck comfortingly. After a minute of so, Rion calmed down.

"This is over." She said sharply, grabbing Michael's hand. He nodded and the three of them left, leaving Owen James Corbin wondering just what the hell happened once he left.  



	10. Chapter 10

The car was deathly silent. Rion was in the passenger's seat staring out of the window, arms crossed, ear buds blaring in her ears. Cameron was in the back seat, typing like mad on Rion's laptop. Becca, who was driving, felt slightly guilty, but thought she'd made a good decision. Looking in the back seat at Cameron was all that she needed to take away her guilt.

It'd been two weeks since Rion's boxing match, and currently, the family was on their way to Houston Texas to celebrate Thanksgiving with the Callaways as per tradition. The last two weeks had been eventful in its own. For starters, Becca'd put her foot down and wanted Rion to stop boxing; and it was for one reason: Cameron'd started a fight at school.

To Cam's defense, the kid had been bullying him for months, and he never told. He was sick of running to Rion for help and thought he could handle himself. Turns out, he couldn't and was now sporting the remains of a particularly nasty black eye. Rion said it was the Michael in him finally coming out. Becca said he would have gone to someone if he wasn't exposed to such a violent sport; Rion argued that he'd just finally lost his temper (which was so even that many thought he didn't have one) and hauled off a punched the older (and much bigger) boy. Becca decided that Rion should start being more lady like and announced that Rion had to try out for the Spring Musical at her school and couldn't box anymore. Rion then went in her room and locked the door. That'd been a week ago, and Rion still hadn't said a word to Becca. Michael, who was meeting them in Houston, said they'd talk about it at Mark's ranch.

"Ma?"

"Yeah, Cam?"

"How much longer? I've really gotta pee."

"Uh, about 20 minutes or so. Hold out for a few more minutes, alright buddy?"

"Sure." Cam went back to the computer. Rion hadn't talked to him either. It wasn't that she was mad at him...he just stayed out of her way the last week.

Sure enough, 15 minutes later, their grey car pulled into a long driveway. They drove past the stables and up to a brick house with dark green shutters. The door opened, as they climbed out of the car, and a smallish woman with midnight black hair down to her waist walked out beaming.

"Well it's about time! I thought you'd have been here an hour ago!"

"We would have been if dad have been driving. Ma did the speed limit the whole way there." Cam laughed as the woman enveloped him in a hug. "Hi Aunt Sara."

"Hey Sport. Rion, come on over here, Darlin." Sara opened her arms to the teenager and Rion stepped into them with a soft smile.

"Hey Aunt Sara. Daddy, Andy, and Big Mark get here yet?"

"They're about an hour behind you. Chris is in his room." she added. Cam went out to the stables, leaving his bags in the car. Rion grabbed her bag and walked into the house and up the stairs. After dropping her things off in the usual guest room (Directly across from Andy's and right next to Christian's) she walked into Christian's room without knocking.

The room was completely dark except for the glow from the computer monitor which was on and showing his background of a WWE symbol. Stretched across the king sized bed was Christian Callaway's 6 food 1 inch 15 year old frame. His red hair was now curling around his ears slightly and his grey green eyes were hidden behind closed lids. Christian was lying across his bed on his stomach, his head pillowed on his folded arms; he was snoring lightly. Rion simply crawled across his body and lay right across his back, her arms crossed on his broad shoulders. She pillowed her head on her arms and closed her eyes. After some time, a voice made her smile.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't my favorite punching bag." Christian spoke, not moving.

"It's about time you woke up."

Christian rolled over, knocking Rion on to his bed before turning to face her. "How goes it, Trouble?" he murmured sleepily, opening his eyes.

"I missed ya, Chaos." she sat up and pulled Christian up with her.

"You haven't IMed me in almost a month. I was starting to think you didn't love me anymore."

"Of course I love ya, Chris, I was just busy." Rion then launched into the story of her match and everything that happened after it. Christian couldn't believe Rion's brother'd found her. He thought that the guy was dead honestly. But then to try to take her away from what she loved was cruel. With the way that Rion talked about him, he thought that Owen was a really cool guy. Almost like John kind of.

"Wait a minute, you seem taller...way taller than since I last saw you three months ago." Christian stood up and pulled Rion up so she could measure him compared to her. "Whoa...I used to be collarbone high...now I'm at..._nipple_ height.

"I'm 6'5 now." he said proudly. "I'm a foot and 2 inches taller than you." (A/N: That puts Rion at 5'3)

"God, you're a giant." Rion pushed him away and they walked out of his room, his arm resting on her shoulder comfortably. When they left the room, and entered the kitchen, there was a room of people talking comfortably.

"Damn boy, you grow taller every time I see you!" Michael laughed. Christian smirked and shook the man's hand.

"Hey Uncle Mike."

Rion didn't even speak. She just dived in his arms with a bright smile.

"Hey Darlin'!" he laughed.

Rion turned around in his arms to face the other people in the room. "Hey Big Mark, stop feeding that short giant over there...what do ya want? For him to be as tall as you?" she joked.

"Glad to know you're still my little Trouble." Mark smirked. Mark was the one that gave Rion and Christian the nicknames of Trouble and Chaos respectively right after the fight.

"Watch it, or I'll beat up your son again." she winked at Christian holding up a fist.

"Please, you _so_ didn't win!" he laughed.

"Excuse me,_ I_ wasn't the one with the busted nose." It was now a joke between them.

"I saw the damage on both of ya, and I gotta give the fight to Trouble over there." Another voice piped up amusedly.

"Thank you, Red." Rion gave the speaker a blinding smile.

"Anything to gang up on that tall midget over there." Andy gestured to her younger brother. Christian laughed and flipped her the bird.

"Christian Andrew Callaway!"

"Ma, come on, that's nothing compared to what Andy _says_ on a daily bases."

"She's also 21 years old. You're 15."

"Come on Aunt Sara...we've been around John too much...he rubbed off on us." Rion turned her big brown eyes on the Callaway matriarch.

"Well...it's alright, I guess, but John Cena's getting a stern talking to when he gets here on Friday." she mumbled. _Works every time._ Rion thought as she discretely grinned at Christian.

"Ma, you sound like Aunt Becky." Christian laughed as he kissed said woman on the top of her head. "Hi Aunt Beck, by the way."

_"Hold on there_ Darlin'...you can't blame John for your potty mouth. You've always had one." Michael laughed amusedly.

"And I'm telling John you just got him in trouble." Andy added."

"Oh gosh, Andy...like I'm really afraid of John Cena. He won't do anything to me; I _am_ his favorite girl after all."

"Where's Cam?" Michael said suddenly.

"Probably where he always is; in the stables drawing." Rion shrugged.

"I'll go get him." Andy jumped up and jogged out of the door.

* * *

Andy walked into the stable and was immediately assaulted with the scent of leather, and horses. She took a second to take a deep breath and revel in the smell before walking down the hall to a ladder and climbing. Sure enough, Cameron was sitting there with headphones on drawing in a large book. Andy climbed all the way up and sat down next to him before he even noticed her. He took the buds out of his ears and smiled softly at her.

"Hey Andy." Cameron was always quiet and soft spoken. He liked being alone and rarely caused trouble. And knowing this, she was confused to see that around his right eye was slightly green and yellow.

"Jesus Squirt, what happened to you?" she asked, touching the bruise gingerly.

"I got in a fight."

"You win?"

"Nope. The guy was in the seventh grade."

"You fought a guy two years older than you?"

"Well, yeah." he shrugged. "He'd been messing with me for months. I couldn't take it and I socked him, busted his nose. Then he sorta beat the snot outta me."

Andy laughed at his comment before taking a good look at Cam's expression.

"Why do you look so sad, Kid?"

"Ri's mad at me."

"Why would Trouble be mad at you? She loves having you tag along with her."

"'Cause it's my fault Ma won't let her box anymore."

"_What_? Why would Aunt Becca say that Trouble can't box anymore? With as much talent as Ri has, and as much fighting as we had to do with her to get her to even _let_ Rion box."

"'Cause Ma thinks that Ri's boxing is the reason I fought. She thinks that I should always run to someone to help me but I didn't want to. I had to stand up for myself. Ri taught me to stand up for myself. She never taught me how to box, or even told me that boxing was something to use against him. She never knew about Trevor beating up on me."

Andy's head was reeling. "Well Cam, Ri's not mad at you...she's just frustrated about not boxing. She loves you, Kid."

"But she told me all the time that she _was_ boxing. That she couldn't live without it; and now it's my fault that she can't do it anymore."

"Come on, we'll go ask her now. What d'ya say?"

Cameron's hazel eyes locked with Andy's grey ones. "Can I just stay here for a few more minutes? Just until I get done with this, I'm almost done."

"Sure. I'll see you in a few." Andy nodded and kissed his head. "By the way, your dad wants to see ya." she added before sliding down the ladder using her hands and never touching a rung.

Andy walked back into the kitchen where everyone was laughing. Rion'd re-positioned herself of Mark's knee, Christian was leaning against the refrigerator, Becca'd taken Rion's spot, and Mark and Michael were sitting at kitchen chairs. Sara was perched on the counter near Christian.

"So where's the short one?" Chris asked.

"He's finishing up a drawing, said he'd be in here in a sec...but what's this I hear about Trouble not fighting anymore?"

"Huh? You're not fighting anymore? Why not?" Mark looked down at the girl on his knee. For Mark, it was like going back in time; Andy and Rion's personalities were so similar that when she was around it was like having his baby girl back instead of the headstrong, hard-headed, stubborn young woman that she'd become. (Sara would then point out that the hard-headedness and stubbornness came from _him_)

"Ask_her_." Rion stood up and left the kitchen. Christian immediately followed her with concern for his best friend.

"Becca...what's she talking about?" Mark asked slowly.

"Cameron got in a fight! He _started_ a fight with someone. It's because I exposed him to something so violent..."

"Whoa, whoa, Aunt Beck...did you forget the fact that your husband is a_professional wrestler_ and the Ri and Cam watch him every Monday?" Andy piped up.

"But he knows that that is staged. Boxing isn't. He thinks it's alright to fight. I have to pull Rion from it."

"But Darlin's good...real good." Mark argued. "It's like if you just suddenly took all of Cam's sketchbooks from him, or made Christian stop playing football."

"She's 13. She's developing into such a beautiful girl...she should do something more lady-like."

"Like what? One of those Beauty Pageants?" Sara finally spoke. Mark and Andy snorted at the thought of Rion dolled up in one of those cupcake dresses.

"No, but I do think that she should audition for her school's Spring Musical."

"But why does she have to stop Boxing all together? Rion _loves_ to box. Cam thinks she hates him because of this." Andy said.

"She hasn't said a word to me in a week. But you all didn't see Cam's eye when he came home that day. It was horrible."

"TROUBLE, CHAOS, GET IN HERE!" Mark bellowed up the stairs. Christian came down the stairs with a confused but angry look on his face.

"What's up with Trouble not being aloud to box anymore, Aunt Beck?"

"Watch your tone boy," Mark warned.

"Sorry, I'm just confused, Dad...Rion _loves_ to box. It's her gift."

"Where's Darlin'?"

"Sitting at the top of the stairs listening. I caught her before she made it to the guest room to lock me out. We were standing at the top of the stairs listening to everything. Aunt Beck, Ri's really good...and if I know Cam...he probably just finally snapped and tried to stand up for himself. I kept trying to push him to that point and I think he was close before Ri finally stepped in and did something. Maybe he just didn't run to Rion for help this time and thought he could handle it."

"Sounds to me like Cam just stepped up to the wrong person and got knocked back down." Andy added. "He's trying not to run to his sister for help all of the time. He probably gets picked on for_that_."

"So you two are trying to tell me that it was Cam's _own fault_ that he got beat up?"

"From what it sounds like, I think it was, Becca." Michael spoke up finally. "Come on down, Darlin', I know you're there."

Rion came down the stairs and sat at the bottom one, arms across her knees staring at the adults.

"Now look, Darlin; let's make a deal."

"Kay."

"Now to make everyone happy, let's just say that you don't box _for a while_" he stressed that part while looking at Becca. "I say for a while because you're gonna be in the School Musical. You won't have any matches scheduled during that time, and we'll still let you work out twice a week at Jamison's and once a week at home. The last day of the play, you can ask Cooper to schedule you a match. Is that fair?"

"I guess so." Rion shrugged, still not looking at Becca, but down at the ground instead.

"Angel, what do you say?" Michael looked at Becca.

"Fine."

"Well, now that _that's_ out of the way, who's up for some DDR?" Chris smirked, looking at the group. Christian had a strange obsession with Dance Dance Revolution.

"I'll play with ya...after I drag Cameron from his drawing. He's been in that book for the past week and I'm dying to know what he drew." Rion said before walking out to the Stables. Rion climbed the ladder to find Cameron asleep in the hay, pencil still in hand poised above the paper. Rion smirked at the sight of him and then looked down at the pad. Rion knew Cam was talented...but she had no idea just how much.

It was a black and white drawing of her in all of her glory. She was sitting on the side of a boxing ring, sweaty, a bandana tied around her hair and the pony tail over one shoulder, looking down at the ground like she was catching her breath. Her hands were taped, and her gloves were on the ground next to the ring with the spit bucket and a towel. A bottle of Gatorade was right next to her half drank. When Rion looked closer, she could see that...she was _crying_ in the picture.

"It's not finished."

"How long've you been awake?"

Since you took the sketchbook off of my lap." Cameron opened his eyes and looked at her sheepishly.

"This is really awesome, Cam...but, why am -"

"Why're you crying?"

"yeah."

"Because you know you'll never do it again." he said uncomfortably. "It's how you've felt all week; I can see it."

"You know I'm not mad at you, right? As a matter of fact, I'm proud a you. It's about time you stood up for yourself."

"Really?" Cam's eyes shined happily.

"Yeah! Just one word of advice; Next time you deck someone...make sure they can't beat the crap outta you." she laughed before hugging her younger brother. She planted a kiss in his dark blonde mop of hair and they descended the loft together to spend the day before Thanksgiving together with their family.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day dawned crisp and sunny. When Rion was dressed, she came down the stairs in a pair of sweat pants and a muscle shirt. When she entered the Kitchen, Sara and her mother were the only ones there. 

"Where's everyone else?"

"Outside waiting on you, Darlin." Sara smirked.

"TURKEY CUP!" Rion ran out side into the huge back yard. Andy, Christian, Mark, Michael, and Cameron were standing there talking.

"Finally, Trouble!" Christian laughed. "We thought you'd never wake up."

"Sorry?"

"It's fine."

"So who were the first two awake?"

"Me and Dad." Andy smirked.

"That means you are the captains; go on and pick your teams."

"Christian of course."

"Mike, come on." Mark said

"Andy, you better pick me. I refuse to be picked last!" Cameron pouted.

"Sorry, buddy...I gotta keep Trouble and Chaos together!"

Christian let out a whoop of joy as Rion walked over.

The traditional Turkey Bowl two hand touch football game was always fun. Two teams of three, a quarterback, a running back and a wide receiver were the only offensive positions. Defensive positions were Lineman, Linebacker, and a safety. The most points in 3 hours won.

In three hours it would be an hour to dinner, so everyone got showered and changed while Mark and Michael dropped the turkey in the oil. (Deep fried turkey is heaven in your mouth folks)

This year, Rion Andy and Christian won; largely due to the fact that Christian was a Varsity quarterback. When Sara came out and yelled that time was up, They trooped inside sweaty, dirty and smiling. Everyone came down to the table clean and nicely dressed. Christian and cam both had on Slacks and dress shirts, Andy had on a suede skirt and a crème sweater. Becca and Sara had on blouses and skirts. Michael and Mark both wore suits with no ties and Rion had on a knee length black skirt and a dark purple sweater.

Dinner was delicious. Everyone gorged themselves as they talked and chatted endlessly about everything going on in their lives. Mark had a surprises for the three kids. (Rion and Christian cringed at being called kids)

"Well, we decided to let you all watch Survivor Series from the crowd. You three have ring side seats right against the barrier, camera side."

"We've NEVER been allowed out there during shows! This is awesome beyond awesome!" Cam said excitedly.

"Hell yeah, way better than watching from the monitors in the back." Rion agreed.

"Darlin..."

"What?"

"Watch your mouth."

"What? What did I say?"

"Hell. Stop cursing."

"Daddy, I didn't curse. Hell is in the bible. They wouldn't curse in the bible."

"Nice." Christian smirked, high fiving her.

"I know, right?"

"John is getting an earful when he gets here..." Sara muttered.

"Wait a second Aunt Sara, that one was all me." Rion took a mock bow. "Thank you, very much, you've been a great audience, But I feel my food coma coming on, and I don't want to fall asleep at the table...Chris?"

"Yeah, me too...Andy?"

"Nah, I'm gonna call John and see what time he's flying out...I'll meet you guys in the basement though."

Christian and Rion went down the stairs to the basement and over to the huge armchairs in front of a viewing screen. Rion flopped into a chair and Christian glared.

"My chair."

"But I'm a guest!"

"Guest my ass." He laughed, pushing her to the side and sitting in the chair with her and reclining it so that their feet were up.

"Let's watch Rocky versus the Russian." Rion said.

"No way, Rocky 4 sucked. Let's watch Rocky versus the guy with a Mohawk."

"Mr. T? No way. Rocky versus Apollo Creed part 2 it is then."

As the DVD sat on the menu screen, Christian looked down at Rion (Who was staring off into space) He'd never quite noticed how pretty she was. He'd always thought of her as the Trouble to his Chaos, His best friend; but now he saw that was a girl, and that confused him. _Am I attracted to Trouble? But she's my best friend! She's...the opposite of the cheerleader chicks I usually date. She..._gets_ me I guess. And I like that. _Christian's mind was racing as he tossed an arm around her waist and turned on his side facing her.

"Chaos? What're you doing?"

"Nothing, getting comfortable." he shrugged.

"Chris...you're really close...you're not about to..."

Without even thinking, Christian Callaway did the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life; he kissed his best friend.

"Christian Andrew Callaway, what the fuck did you just do?" Rion asked, her voice completely calm and even.

"Ri...I have no fucking idea." Christian said evenly, still looking at Rion.

"You just kissed me."

"I know, I'm freaking out too!"

"But...I just never thought that my first kiss would be with my best friend. You're like...my _Chris_...who'd have thought..."

"_First kiss?"_

"Yeah...it's not like I just go around kissing guys...I'm too busy training..." Rion was rambling.

"Look, let's just pretend it didn't happen for now...and we don't tell anyone?'

"Deal...fine. just start the movie."

Just as Christian pressed play, Andy bounded in the room.

"John's plane'll land at 7:30 tomorrow morning. Who wants to come with?"

"I don't wanna wake up that early." they chorused, not looking away from the screen.

"Ask Cam," Rion added.

"Rocky versus Apollo Creed part 2 _again_? Couldn't we watch Rocky versus the Russian?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID, BUT CHRISTIAN SAID NO!" Rion nudged him with her elbow annoyed.

"I don't like that one...what's up with that guy? _I must break you_, what the hell is that, is he for real?"

"Shut up you tall midget you."

"Whatever you say, Trouble."

They settled into one of their favorite movies, happy to be around people that they loved.

And more confused than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**If I owned Hairspray, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

Rion began to do the steps with a slightly confused look on her face. She knew the steps; she _knew_ them; but she just couldn't do them in time with everyone else. She was always a little behind them; not by much, but enough to be noticed.

Rion'd tried out for the musical like her mom asked her to, and ended up getting a rather large role. (Rion wasn't pleased that her role was so big, but she wasn't gonna complain) The school was putting on a production of Hairspray, and Rion had won the role of Penny Pingleton, the lead's best friend. Cammie, who Rion had talked into trying out with her, was in the company as one of the Council Kids. Mary Sue and Donna Jo Walker had earned the parts of Amber and Velma Von Tussle respectively.

"Stop, stop, Rion, sweetie, you're a half count off. You look awkward doing this," The drama teacher Mr. St. Claire called up on to the stage. "...on second thought, never mind. For this number, you SHOULD be a little awkward. This is "The Nicest Kids In Town" and you have to imagine that you're watching the Council Kids on tv and dancing along. Tracy should know this dance in her _sleep_. For you to be a little off would show just how much she loves the show." He thought aloud but still said to Rion.

"Okay," She nodded before reaching back and braiding all of her hair into a thick braid, securing it with a rubber band on her wrist and wrapping it in a bun at the base of her neck. After rehersal was over, Rion and Cammie left together.

"Hey, Rion, right?"

"That's what it says on my birth certificate anyway," Rion looked up into the green eyes of Chase Ryan. "What do you want, Chase?"

"I can't initiate conversation?"

"You haven't said two words to me since before Thanksgiving break. Why the sudden interest now?"

"I like your style, I told you that before." he shrugged, his dirty blonde hair falling in his eyes as he looked down on her. "I'm not following you around or anything, I was here for basketball practice."

"So what do you want?" she repeated, crossing her hands over her brown leather coat.

"To take you out on Saturday. What do you say?"

"I can't?"

"She's running lines with me on Saturday, like we talked about, right?" a new voice inturupted the conversation. Rion turned her head to look into a beautiful pair of dark brown eyes.

"Running lines?" Chase asked, looking at the new speaker. "Q, what the piss are you talking about?"

"We're in the musical together." Rion spoke up. Rion glanced at the newcomer. He was a little over a head taller than her, standing at about 5'9, 5'10 at the most. He had the smoothest skin; it reminded Rion of melted chocolate. He had thick hair that was braided and fell around his face. Rion recognized him; he rode her bus...but she'd never talked to him before. He sat in the back and usually had headphones on. She recalled that he got on before her, so she had no clue where he lived.

"Yeah, and today we got our scripts; we're running lines." the boy now known as 'Q' added smoothly.

"Well since your Saturday is occupied, how's your Friday?"

"I gotta train."

"Sunday?"

"No can do. Church. So, sorry, I can't go out. Besides, I'm not allowed to date." Just as Rion said those words, the bus pulled up. Rion, Cammie and Q climbed aboard. Instead of going to his seat, Q sat right infront of the girls and turned so that he could talk.

"Thanks for helping me out back there," Rion smiled.

"No problem. I'm Quadir, but most people call me Q. I play Seaweed in the play." he curved his thick, full lips into a small grin and held out his hand.

"I'm Rion, this is my best friend Cammie. She's a council kid, and I'm Penny."

"Cool, cool." he nodded to Cammie as he shook Rion's hand. "So uh, you know you don't have to run lines with me if you don't want to...I just really don't like Chase and could tell he was bothering you so I stepped in..."

"No that's fine. Be at my house on Saturday at...1:00? Mom won't mind if you come over for lunch."

"Okay, sure..." he shrugged.

"I live at 5403 Oakdale."

"Are you serious?"

"yeah."

"I live like, 6 streets over from you." he laughed.

"Weird."

"I know. I live on Willcrest."

"Small world...that's where my gym is!"

"Gym?"

"Jamison and Son's...I box there."

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not."

"My family's apartment is right above it!"

"Okay this is getting creepy. I'll see you on Saturday."

"Definately. I'll see you then, Rion."

"Oh shit, there's our stop! Come on Cammie. Bye, Quadir!"

The pair got off of the bus and they walked directly to Rion's house.

"So..."

"So, what, Cammie?" Rion asked as she flopped on her bed after tossing her backpack in her closet.

"you have 2 really cute guys that want to go out with you. You're so lucky."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway Cammie...you know Daddy'll never let me date either one!"

"Well, we can still talk about them, right?"

"Well, duh!"

"So, which one do you think is cuter?"

"Well, Chase is really cute. I love his hair."

"And between lacrosse and basketball, he's in _really_ good shape." Cammie added, running her hand through her black hair."

"But on the other hand...Quadir has the most intense and beautiful brown eyes that I've ever seen. They're so deep...like they could look into your soul. And I really like his lips...I wonder if kissing him would be any different than when I kissed Chaos on Thanksgiving..."

"YOU KISSED CHRISTIAN!?"

"He made me promise not to tell..." Rion hissed at her to be quiet, motioning to the open door. Just then, Rebeca walked into Rion's room with a smile on her face.

"What're we talking about in here, girls?" she laughed.

Finding no reason to lie, Rion answered truthfully. "Boys."

"Ah, I remember those days." she grinned fondly.

"Speaking of which, mom can a friend come over for lunch on Saturday?"

"Sure, who?"

"Well, his name is - "

"H_is_? Well, Darlin, I do believe that this is quite a news bulletin..."

"Not like that, Mom...we're gonna run lines for the play." Rion laughed at her mom's teasing.

"Sure, I see no problem. Where're you gonna practice?"

"Most likely the living room. If not there, downstairs in the gym...clear the free weights out from in the middle of the floor and there's plenty of room down there."

"As long as you weren't thinking of having a boy in your room..."

"Daddy would kill him...even if we _were_ just running lines." Rion shook her head causing Cammie and her mother to laugh.

"Exactly...Cammie are you staying for dinner sweetie?"

"Oh, no, I should actually be heading out now so that I'm not late. See you at school tomorrow Rocky, don't forget that we have a test in biology!"

"See ya, Camster!"

"Hey Ri-bear?"

"What's up Cameroo?"

"Can you help me with my math?"

"Sure thing, little man."

Rion went into Cam's room to help him with his homework.

* * *

"Ma, when's daddy coming home?" Rion asked when she walked out of the bathroom on Saturday morning. She was wearing a pair of grey terry cloth sweat pants and a dark green short sleeved shirt.

"It's gonna be a long one this time...almost a month. They're in Europe and the Australia. He'll be home right before Christmas, I expect."

"Oh..." she said quietly to herself as the doorbell rang. Rion glanced at the clock; 12:47. "That can't be..." Rion walked to the door and opened it.

"Quadir...you're early." she smirked.

"Not by much...by like, 10 minutes." he laughed. Q was dressed in a pair of slightly baggy jeans that pooled over a pair of timberland boots and a long sleeved grey hoodie with the timberland logo on it. His braids were gone, and his hair was pulled back in a pony tail hidden beneath a grey fitted cap. "This a bad time? I can come back later if you..."

"Oh, no, I was just surprised...When I tell Cammie 1:00 she shows up half an hour late...I'm just used to that, is all."

"Oh..."

There was a slightly awkward silence before Rion stepped back. "Come on in." As soon as Quadir stepped into the front hall, Sascha attacked (in a completely friendly way, of course)

"Cha! Get your ass off of him!" Rion laughed. She pulled the dog up and then led her to the back yard. "Sorry about that," she said as she returned.

"Nice dog..." he muttered.

"Darlin', that your company?" Becca called from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Come on, Ma's almost done with lunch." The pair walked into the kitchen where Becca stood piling sandwiches on a plate.

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese okay?"

"It's fine, ma'am." Q smiled at Becca and took off his hat. "My name's Quadir King." he stuck out his hand.

"Becca Hickenbottom. What grade are you in, Quadir?"

"Please, call me Q...and I'm a sophomore."

"CAM, LUNCH! That's good...sit down, sit down."

The pair sat and Cameron joined them.

"Cam, Quadir. Quadir, Cameron."

"What's up, little man?"

"Hey."

Becca said grace and they dug in. "So what part do you have in the play?"

"I'm Seaweed Stubbs. A lot of dancing, and I have my own song."

"Really, I take it that this is what you really like to do then." Becca asked, smiling at him.

"Yes ma'am. I love performing; singing, dancing, you name it."

There was cheerful chatter all through lunch until it was time for Becca to drive Cameron to his art class.

"I'll be back in half an hour...call me if you need anything." There was an undertone of a warning in her voice that Rion caught immediately.

"Alright ma," she nodded and led Quadir into the living room. Just as he mother left, Rion cursed. "Shit, I left my script in my room, I'll be right back."

When she came back, she found Quadir sitting at the upright piano sitting in the corner of the living room.

"Ma's grandma died a couple a months back; she left that piano to her...but none of us knows how to play."

Quadir pressed on a key and then turned to Rion. "It's not tuned."

"How do you know?"

"I just...do." he shrugged. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where's your dad?"

"Oh, he's...in Italy somewhere...at least, that's where I _think _he is right now...he travels a lot with work, so we don't really see him...that often. But he's amazing."

"Oh. That's cool. Do you get all kinds of cool gifts from where he travels?"

"Sometimes. When he went to Japan last year, I got a Samurai Sword. Ma was pissed." she laughed. "Hey, let's just get started or we'll just sit here and yack the whole time."

"Okay."

And when Becca returned, that's exactly how she found them; sitting on the couch reading from the script.

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Rion and Q ran lines and rehearsed together almost every day. As they practiced, they became good friends. One day, walking into the house, when Quadir said something rather interesting.

"You do realize we have to kiss sooner or later, right?" he asked, running his hands over his, now cornrowed, hair. "I mean, we've been dancing around it for weeks now."

"HUH!?" Rion snapped her head in his direction.

"Penny and Seaweed kiss...quite a few times in this show." He laughed. "You haven't read the script or something?" he teased her.

"Yeah, but...I skipped the stage directions, I just read the lines." she said meekly. "I didn't think I had to pay attention to that part...I thought that was stage crew stuff."

"Look it's not that big of a deal...it's just a couple of kisses."

"Easy for you to say...I've never really kissed anyone before..." Rion blushed all the way to the roots of her brown hair.

"You're kidding me."

"Well, my best friend Christian kissed me once, but I didn't kiss back...and it felt like I was kissing my brother."

"So you mean to tell me you've never kissed before." it wasn't a question.

"Basically, yeah." she shrugged.

"Alright, well I guess I've got to teach you...you know, for the sake of the show and all."

"Yeah, for the show." she nodded.

Quadir scooted a little closer to her and put two fingers below her chin. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Rion wasn't sure what to do. She sat there frozen.

"Relax, Rion; just do what I do." he laughed before leaning in again. Rion followed his movements before tentatively lifting one of her hands and placing it on his shoulder. Q's other hand reached up to play with her hair.

Rion pulled back and looked up at him. Q sat back and looked at her.

"Was I bad?" she asked nervously.

"No way, you're a really good kisser." he assured her as he laughed at her awkwardness.

"Oh, good." she nodded, smiling at him again.

"So, my birthday's on Saturday and I'm having a party at my Uncle Robbie's house. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up?" Rion asked.

"Didn't come up." he shrugged. "I'm only turning 15, nothing big. My mom said that she'd talk to your mom if she wasn't okay with you going to a party. She's really good at that kind of thing."

"I might need it...But I'd love to come."

"Cool..."

"MA!" Rion yelled instantly.

"Don't yell, Rion Paige Corbin!" Her mom bellowed back as she walked back in the house from the back yard.

"Sorry Ma, anyway, Can I go to Quadir's birthday on saturday? He's having a party and he invited me."

"What time?"

"7:00 Mrs. Hickenbottom."

"What time does it end?"

"Midnight."

"Where's this party?"

"At my Uncle Robbie's house on Ashmore Avenue."

"I guess it's okay. But Rion, I'll be picking you up at 12:00 on the nose, you understand me?"

"Crystal clear, Ma."

"Okay...by the way, Dad's coming home Wednesday. He has a long weekend and then he's gone Saturday. John's coming with him."

"YES!" Rion jumped up and cheered excitedly.

"Who's John?" Quadir asked, smiling because of Rion's happiness.

"Johnny is this guy my dad works with. He's like my big brother. I haven't seen him since Thanksgiving."

"How're you doing with the music part of this? You have the lines solid."

"Well, the words to the songs, I know. The dances, I know. It's singing and dancing at the same time that's the hard part," she confessed.

"Like which songs?"

"_Without Love_, and _You Can't Stop the Beat _for the most part. With _Nicest Kids in Town_, I don't really have to _sing_ so, I'm okay on that one."

"Well let's go over _You Can't Stop the Beat_ real fast, then we'll go over W_ithout Love_. Since we're partner dancing on those ones anyway." he smiled at her.

"Okay..."

"Start whenever you're ready, Rion."

"_You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea..." _Rion began taking a few steps in Q's direction like she was taught.

"_You can try and stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be." _Q responded, pressing his forehead to hers as Rion stepped back.

"_And if they try and stop us, Seaweed,_" Her arms went around his neck as his hands grabbed her hips.

"_We'll call the NAACP"_ They harmonized.

"_Cause the world keeps spinning round and round," _Rion spun in a circle.

"_Round and around."_ Q sang.

"_And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound."_ Rion cupped Q's face and he pulled her close

"_Speed of sound."_

"_I was lost till I heard the drums and I found my way_."

The two stepped apart from each other, and began to dance quickly. "_You can't stop the beat. Ever since we first saw the light, a man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night. So I'm gonna shake and shimmy with all of my might today. You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above, You can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of, but you can not stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay. You can't stop the beat."_ They sang together.

"You're okay until you hit the chorus." Q commented.

"I know...once we hit the fast part I lose it. It's frustrating. "

"You just gotta practice it more is all...Since you have the lines down, why don't we go over the dances and music part together from now on?"

"Well, okay."

"Cool," Q's cell phone began to ring. He checked the display before his eyes widened. "SHIT!" he snapped the phone open instantly. "Ma, I'm sorry, I got held up practicing. I'm like, 6 blocks from the house, I'll be there in a second." he said. "My mom has to go to work, I forgot that my mom had to work today...I gotta be at the house for my little sister..."

"But I need a lot of work..."

"Come with me to my house then...moms won't mind; she trusts me."

"Well, alright, but I need to be home by 6:30 for dinner." Rion finally agreed. The pair walked quickly over to Willcrest Avenue. A heavy-set woman was standing in front of Jamison and Sons waiting impatiently. Rion immediately knew she was Quadir's mother. She'd given him his skin tone and his eyes and lips from what she could tell.

"Mama, I'm sorry, I forgot I was supposed to come home today.

"Jaleel Quadir King, you know I can't be late for my shift," she scolded lightly.

"I know, Ma, and I'm gonna make it up to you one day."

"Whatever, boy."

"I'm gonna buy you a convertible with my first big check." he joked. "Oh mama, this is my friend Rion Corbin, she's in the play with me. Rion this is my mom, Sheila King."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. King."

"You too, baby. Now get up there to Kenya...she's watching TV right now, but you know how she is..."

"I know Ma, have a good day at work." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning. I love you baby."

"I love you too, Ma." With that, Quadir's mom walked down the street to the bus stop.

"Come on," Quadir motioned to Rion to follow him. Instead of going into the Gym door, He led Rion around the side of the building and opened the side door. The door opened to reveal a staircase that went up to another level. Q went to the second door on the right with a large number 4 on it. Q stuck a key in the door and opened it yelling a name.

"KENNY!" he yelled as he entered the apartment.

"What, Lee?"

"Where are you?"

"In my room!"

After checking on his sister (A very cute 9 year old) they entered Q's room.

"This is my room. You're lucky; I cleaned up last night." he joked. The room itself was a bit smaller than Rion's. The walls were a dark blue color but were covered in posters of rappers and singers. He had a twin bed, and a dresser with a mirror. His dresser was covered in fitted caps, visors, bandanas and do-rags in every color she could think of.

"Let's get to work." he said, reaching up and pulling off his hoodie to reveal his tee shirt.

* * *

**There, I updated...FINALLY! Ari's gonna be updated in 2 days. It's being proof read right now...Mack after that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Song belongs to Rihianna **

Rion pulled on a pair of fitted jeans and then pulled on an olive green tank top. Over that, she put on a tan short sleeved button up military style shirt. She put her feet into a pair of black tennis shoes and then pulled her hair up into a half ponytail.

"You all set, Darlin'?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she shrugged. She grabbed the gift that she'd gotten for Quadir and followed her mother out to the car.

The 10 minute ride to Quadir's Uncle Robbie's house was filled with Becca's constant chatter about being careful, and if anyone starts to make her feel uncomfortable to call straight away, and blah, blah, blah...

"Ma, I'm 14 years old. I can take care of myself. It'll be just fine!" she laughed. "You're acting like I'm moving out or something; it's a birthday party. Breathe, gosh."

"Alright, you're right. It's just...it's hitting me that...well, you're a teenager, and you're hanging out with boys, and you're getting more and more social...and Cam's about to be 10...I just don't know what to say right now. I feel so old!" she laughed.

"I'm gonna go now Ma, I'll see you in a few hours." Rion climbed out of the car, and walked up the front walk. And knocked. "You here for the party?" a man who couldn't have been older than 21 answered the door. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hung off of his butt held up with a belt and had a grey beater on under the black button up that he left open.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Aight, come on in..." he turned away and obviously wanted her to follow him and shut the door behind him. "Party's in the basement." he called over his shoulder.

Rion walked into the kitchen and went down the stairs to the basement. She noticed a lot of the kids there were from the cast of the play, but she noticed a couple of other kids that she'd never even seen at her school. When she finally found Q, he was leaning against the wall. He was talking to someone that Rion'd never seen before. He was older than both of them and looked a little like Quadir. He had the same skin coloring, and similar noses.

"Yo, Rion, you made it!" He grinned when he saw her walking over. She gave him a hug in greeting.

"Happy birthday, Quadir." she grinned handing him the bag in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Open it and look, ass!"

Qudir found two fitted caps in the bag; one was grey with a navy blue Pittsburgh Pirates "P" on it. The other was black with a bright orange Atlanta Braves "A" on it. He grinned. "Thanks, girl!"

"This one matches you now!" she pointed out, nodding at the black one. Quadir was wearing a pair of black dickies with a black t-shirt. The t shirt had paint drizzled and splattered in a random design in orange, white and silver paint. There were traces of yellow in there as well. His head was covered by an orange do-rag.

"You know what, you're right." he nodded and placed it on his head. "This is my older cousin Jason. Jay, this is my homegirl Rion." he turned to the boy he'd been talking with before.

"What's up?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Nothing much..." she shrugged as a song began to play that she liked.

"So you can dance, huh?"

"Not too well, but I got rhythm."

"Well let's go!" Jason grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the floor before she could protest. "Stuntin is a Habit" by David Banner ft. Young Joc and Chris Brown was thumping through the speakers as Rion began to move to the music rather awkwardly. She looked to Quadir for help, but he just laughed and shrugged before grabbing one of his guests and starting to dance. Rion looked back at Jason who was dancing with a smile on his face mouthing the words. Rion slowly began to relax and began to dance with him. She began to yell lyrics and dance. She lost herself in the music. When the song ended, she saw Quadir standing but 5 feet way from her laughing.

"I see someone CAN sing and dance at the same time," he commented. Rion shot him the finger good naturedly.

"Whatever, ass." she grinned back.

"Save me a dance later?"

"No need to ask!"

Rion danced and hung out with most of the guys that she knew from the play. She couldn't remember EVER having this much fun. She wished that Cammie would have been there with her, but, her parents would NEVER let her go to a party...especially one with boys.

Quadir spent most of the night in the middle of a circle of his friends dancing. When Rion watched him, she thought of Chris Brown, or someone like that. He liked to be center of attention, and on his birthday, he felt he had the right to be!

At around 10:30, Quadir's mom came down the stairs and turned on the lights (much to the complaints of the teenagers.) to announce that there was food up in the kitchen. Once she'd spoken, the lights went back off and the party resumed. The teens continued dancing as "Lollipop" by Lil Wayne began to blast through the speakers. Rion was dancing with Jason again.

"You move pretty good," he commented.

"You're not so bad, your self."

"So what's going on with you and my little cuz?"

"Nothing, we're friends." she shrugged.

"Whatever you say," he laughed, cocking a smile at her.

"You're a trip." she grinned.

"So...why haven't I ever seen you before?"

"Cause I go to Washington CAPA."

"Oh you go to the Creative and Performing Arts School? What for?"

"Now if I told you that...I'd have to kill you." he joked. "I go for art. I mainly do computer animation, and graphic design, but I can draw, and I like to do photography every once in a while. We wanted Q to go for Theatre, but he didn't want to go to school so far from home."

"Yo, how bout that dance now?" a voice inturupted the two as they joked.

"Your party is over in..." Rion took her cell out of her pocket and checked the time. "...20 minutes and you want to dance NOW? You ignored me half the night...I don't think I want to dance with you now, Quadir." she mock pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"You've been having fun without me hovering over you...don't even front." He laughed and grabbed her hands and pulled her against him as they danced together. The beat was heavy and they soon lost themselves in the music.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face__Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it

Rion was having the time of her life dancing with him. The bass was pounding in her chest and and she could feel Quadir playing with her hair that tumbled down her back. Rion didn't quite know why, but she never wanted him to stop. She could feel a strange fluttering right beneath her navel and her heart started to beat faster.

"Qua..." she looked up at him with a slightly confused look on her face. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she liked it, and it scared her at the same time. Quadir leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was nothing like the kisses they'd shared while practicing for the play. This kiss was one that Rion lost herself in. Rion's arms found themselves wrapped around his neck. She pulled away after a while, simply because she needed to breathe.

Quadir looked at her for a second before motioning to her. "Take a walk with me." he said. They went up the stairs and out the back door into the small fenced in back yard. Rion looked up at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You wanna be my girl?" He looked down at her, regarding her.

"What?"

"I'm serious. Do you wanna be my girlfriend? I didn't stutter." he laughed lightly.

"What do I have to do?"

"We chill and hang like we always do, only...well, I get to kiss you a lot more often." he grabbed her hands and pulled her against him and placed his hands on the small of her back.

"I'm not allowed to date..."

"Says who?" he scoffed.

"It's an unspoken rule in my house. And my dad is very anti-boy."

"But..I just really like you. And Jason's been bugging me like crazy to talk to you. Especially tonight." he shrugged.

"I mean...I like you too, Qua...but my dad's - "

"I know, your dad' over protective. You can say no for now, but you'll give in, eventually," he smirked, before leaning down and kissing her again.

"Whatever...but until my dad says it's okay, I'm not going out with you."

"Yeah, we're just friends...we just happen to be friends who like to kiss every so often. You know, no one's ever called me 'Qua' before...I kinda like it."

"Well, everyone calls you 'Q' and I like to be different." she laughed, shrugging as they walked back into the party. One last dance together, this time to "Forever" by Chris Brown and the party was over.

"That was a ball!" Rion said as Q and Jason walked her down the front walk.

"Who'd have guessed that was her first party, huh, J?" Qua asked, smirking over Rion's head at his cousin.

"Yeah, Sammie's got some moves for a young buck."

"I'm only 3 years younger than you, Jason...besides, I can still kick your ass, so don't tempt me." she shook a fist at him mockingly.

"I'm sure." the pair of cousins deadpanned.

"I'll see you on Monday, Qua..."

"Aight, Ri..." he winked.

"_I'll see you on Monday, Qua..._" Jayson mocked. "Who came up with 'Qua'?"

"I did!" Rion punched him in the shoulder.

"OW! That really hurt!" he pouted.

"Suck it up, bitch." she glared at him, a smile dancing in her eyes.

"Later girl, I'll call you."

"Kay!" With hugs for both boys, Rion climbed into the car.

"You have fun, Darlin?"

"I had a great time, Ma."

With that, they drove home, Rion talking about the party.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon was a half day and the start of Christmas break. With just over 2 weeks to do nothing but go to rehearsals (only 2 times a week), Rion was ready to relax. Christmas was in a mere 6 days, and then nothing to do but hang out until January 3 when they went back to school. Rion, Cammie and Q were walking down the street after getting off of the bus talking about their plans for the break.

"My parents are taking us up to Dallas for the whole break. She wants to stay with my Aunt Karen and my Uncle Frank." Cammie said.

"Me and Cam'll probably travel with Daddy for a week. Uncle Mark is supposed to bring Chaos down a day before Christmas with Aunt Sara. John is spending Christmas with Andy and I have no idea if they'll spend Christmas with us or if they have to be on the road."

"What does your dad _do_ exactly?" Q asked, looking down at her. She never talked about what her dad did for a living...only that he traveled a lot with work.

Rion opened her mouth to speak when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shorty, what's going on?"

"Hey Johnny C, walking home right now...had a half day...I'm officially on winter break."

"So...how's this play thing going?"

"I'm loving it. It's weird, I thought I wouldn't like it...but I dig it. I like the acting part of it, anyways...it's the singing and dancing that's hard."

"We'll be in San Antonio some time today, depending on the time it takes to drive."

"Really? Awesome! I miss you guys."

"I miss you too."

Rion hung up the phone and looked at Cammie. "Daddy's gonna be home either today or early tomorrow. Johnny's with him."

"Great! I haven't seen that John in a while." she commented. As Cammie spoke, they reached her house. "I'll call you guys later if I get the chance, you know my parents."

"We know...we'll catch you later, Sunshine." Quadir grinned. Cammie's nickname had come from the fact that she's so happy all the time and Rion often called her Mary-fucking-Sunshine.

"Bye, Rocky, Q!" she walked into the house. Q's arm slid across Rion's shoulders as they kept walking down the street.

"So, you gonna be my girl now?" he joked after the silence.

"My dad hasn't even come home for me to even ask him you fucker." she laughed.

"But you know you wanna be."

"Did I deny that?"

"No you did not."

"But my father will, in fact, kill you."

"Whatever you say, Samson." he grinned as they neared Rion's house 5 blocks away from Cammie's. They stopped right in front of her house and she turned to look at him.

"You coming in?"

"Nah, I gotta meet my moms, she's got a early shift, and I have to be home when Kenya gets there. No after school program today."

"Then why didn't you get off at your stop?"

Quadir regarded her with a small smile and a shrug. "I just wanted to spend a little time with you is all.

"That's so cute Qua," she cooed. His smile grew and his head bent and his lips captured hers swiftly. Rion's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Well, this isn't the way I expected to see you again, Shorty."

Rion jumped out of Quadir's arms and looked to the street. John Cena sat in the driver's seat of a black Escalade looking at her amused. "You do realize I had to lock the doors to keep your dad from jumping out and killing him, right?"

"Oh shit! That's John FUCKING Cena." Quadir exclaimed.

"Johnny C...let me explain..."

"No need to explain to me, shorty, it's the guy in the back seat that Paul's calming down that you need to talk to..."

"Uncle Paul?"

John pulled the truck into the driveway and the doors opened. Paul got out of the car with an angry Michael.

Rion dived into John's arms, her arms encircling his neck. He picked her up promptly. "I missed you shorty."

"I missed you too, Johnny C." she murmured in his ear. John sat her down and she turned to Paul.

"Uncle Paul..."

"HHH! I think I'm gonna faint."

"I don't even wanna know, Kid." Paul smirked and shrugged. "You need to be explaining to your dad, not me. I always thought that you'd end up with Mark's kid, honestly."

"Daddy..."

"Your dad is Shawn Michaels? You weren't kidding me...I'm gonna die." Quadir was talking to himself.

"Rion...we need to get some things straight. I thought we agreed no boys?"

"We did, daddy, and I can honestly - "

"So I come home from nearly a month off the road to find you with a boy in front of the house?"

"Yeah, but look daddy, it's not that - "

"Not only a boy, a _teenage_ boy that you just so happen to be kissing?" Michael was nearing yelling level.

"Daddy, if you would just listen to me - "

"I think you need to send your friend on home." he said dangerously.

Rion turned to Quadir. "Qua..."

"I know, Sammie. I gotta go home to wait for Kenny anyways...I'll see you at rehersal." he nodded understandingly. He kissed the top of her head and walked down the street. Rion turned to the three men standing in the driveway.

"Inside. Now. Living room." Were Michael's only words. Rion walked into the house and threw her backpack in the closet like she always did. She went into the living room, ignoring her mother's calls of hello. Michael and the other men greated Becca before walking in the living room. Rion sat on the large leather chair she usually sat in. Michael sat on the large couch across from her along with Paul. John sprawled on the floor between the two men and in front of the couch.

"Daddy...look, I can -"

"Explain?" Michael inturupted her. "Please do."

"Okay, look Qua is a kid from my school. We're in the play together, we hang out a lot. We run lines and practice the steps together all the time. Ma knows him, she thinks he's a nice guy. He hangs out here with me and Cammie a lot. I went to his party last Saturday and he asked me out. I told him I wasn't allowed to date, but that maybe after you met him you'd give him your blessing. Today, he kissed me...that's it."

"What kind of name is fucking 'Qua'?" Paul asked.

"It's a nick name. His full name is...shit, what did him mom yell at him? Oh, Jaleel Quadir King. No clue what it means, but it HAS to have some meaning. Most people call him Q. He goes by Quadir at school."

"Age? Grade?"

"15, and tenth. He lives over on Willcrest right above the gym; small world, huh?"

"Question!" John piped up

"Kay."

"Why did he call you Sammie, doesn't he know your name is Rion?"

"It's a rather interesting story...I'll let him explain it to you one day." she smirked.

"Darlin', level with me here...I'm disappointed that you've been running around with a boy behind my back and never even decided to mention it to me."

"Daddy, it was never intentional to keep it from you...okay, maybe a little, but only because I knew you'd react like this. You're just a _tiny_ bit over protective. I gave John the bare details of what was going on. I told John only that I was running lines with a friend that happened to be a guy. Daddy, you know I've never lied to you. I wouldn't ever stoop that low; and I know that you and Uncle Paul are going to most likely team up and kill him, but Qua...well, he's a great guy! He's funny, he's never done anything I never wanted him to. He's never once done anything to make me want to deliver a right hook to the side of his head. I'm 14. I can take care of my self. You've raised me well."

"Sounds to me like you like him, Shorty." John spoke up.

"I do, John, he's awesome."

"You have his cell phone number? I know all of you kids carry cell phones now days..."

"yeah...why?"

"Cause I think it would be a good idea to have him come over and talk to the other two...clear the air." John said, looking towards the other two men.

"You think that's a good idea, Kid?"

"Uncle Paul, I think it is."

"So call this kid up, and tell him to come over."

"Now?"

"He lives a few streets down from us, why not?"

"He can't he has to take care of Kenya."

"Who's Kenya?" The three men asked immediately.

"He doesn't have a kid or something, does he?" Paul's eyebrows shot up.

"She's his little sister. She's 9. His mom had a early shift so he had to be there to take care of her."

"Hey Rion, next time Quadir comes over, let him know that I've had the piano tuned for almost a week. He's been promising me he'd play for a while, and I want to hear him!" Becca said walking in the living room.

"Kay." she said.

"Wait..I know that tone of voice...what did you do?"

"Um...daddy and uncle Paul and John might have, kind of, maybe, sort of, saw Qua kiss me."

"Quadir kissed you?"

"Yeah..."

"Was that the first time he kissed you?"

"You mean outside of the fake ones for the play? No. The first one happened at his party."

"What?"

"He asked me out at his party and he kissed me. I told him that he needed to talk to daddy, and well, he said okay."

"I always knew that boy was a gentleman." Becca said to herself, smiling slightly. "Micheal, this boy is polite, he's helpful, he's a really good kid. Darlin' has good taste in boys...to be honest, if John was 15, black, from Texas, and a born performer, he'd be Quadir." she added.

"Call him. Tell him that I want to talk to him..._we_ want to talk to him. He should be here tomorrow at 1:00." With that, Michael got up and left the room. He went to the basement.

"He's pissed." Rion concluded.

"Well, can you blame him?" Paul laughed, standing up and pulling Rion into a hug. "I'm gonna go talk to your dad...you go call that 'Qua' kid up and tell him to be here when he said to be."

John pulled Rion from the chair and they went into Rion's room where they proceeded to play video games with Cam until Becca called them all for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

At 12:42 the doorbell rang at 5403 Oakdale street. Cameron opened the door and grinned broadly.

"Hey Q," he greeted.

"What's up little man, Sammie here?" he nodded in hello.

"Come on in, RI, Q'S HERE!" the nine year old bellowed as he turned away.

"This is my little sister Kenya, Kenny, this is Cameron."

"Hi," Kenya said shyly.

"Hey, do you like checkers?"

"Yeah!" she perked up immediately.

"I got checkers in my room, wanna play?"

"Sure."

"I'll go get it, then we'll play in the living room."

Just as Cameron ran away, Rion came up into the living room. She had on a olive green tank top and a pair of black cargo pants. Her feet were bare. Her hair was completely down and free, but held away from her face with a black bandana. "Hey," she greeted with a tentative smile.

"Hey," he replied, a small nervous grin on his face. He gave her a hug and then followed her into the kitchen.

"My dad and the guys are down in the basement right now, so you're safe...Daddy thinks you won't be here for another 10 minutes or so."

"Hey Mrs. H, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Quadir, how are you?"

"Nervous?"

"You shouldn't be, it'll be just fine. John's there to be the buffer between you and Paul and Mike. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Besides, it could be worse." Rion added.

"Explain to me how I could be in a worse situation than having DX ready to Kill me with John Cena there to help them." Q looked at her.

"My Uncle Mark could be here too.."

"Mark?"

"Calloway...the Undertaker?"

"Yeah, I'm seeing your point."

Q simply nodded and sighed fearfully. His hair was freshly cornrowed and for once, he didn't have on a do-rag or hat. He'd even dressed up slightly wearing a pressed pair of jeans and an open dark blue button up shirt, a white teeshirt on under it. His feet were encased in a white pair of Jordans.

"I couldn't trouble you for a glass of water or something, could I?" he asked.

"How's iced tea?"

"Perfect...have you seen my little sister running around here yet?"

"Her and Cam are joined at the hip," Rion laughed. "They're involved in a checkers game."

Q smiled, accepting the drink from Becca and taking a sip. "So, am I gonna die?'

"Not likely."

"So, before the inquisition begins, you owe me a song!" Becca smirked, pushing him towards the living room where the piano sat in the corner. Q sat down and pressed a key.

"It's tuned," he smiled faintly.

"You gonna play something, Lee?"

"Yeah, Kenny, I'm gonna play," Quadir nodded to his sister who was lying on her stomach looking across the chess board at Cameron, who was contemplating his next move.

"One song and I won't keep badgering you to play."

"Yes ma'am." he sighed, placing his hands on the keys.

**Tell me have you heard the story  
That took place not long ago  
Bout an angel up in heaven****  
They say she up and ran away from home  
Word is she had unfinished business  
So back on earth she had to flee  
Well you know I'm so elated  
Because she's laying right here next to me**

And when God woke up that morning  
And he called out her name  
And when she did not answer

**Heaven will never ever ever be  
Heaven will never be the same**_  
_

Rion grinned. Her mom's face was completely priceless. Q was talented; very talented. Rion loved hearing him sing; although this was the first time she'd heard him play the piano. Quadir's face was so..._open_...he looked so calm and peaceful when he played.

_  
_**Always dreamed that it would happen  
I just didn't know exactly when  
All my life I'd been waiting for something amazing  
Said it took a while but now I know  
So tell me can I get a witness  
If you believe in miracles  
And the proof I have is living  
And my life will never ever be  
And your life don't have to be the...**

Michael, Paul and John stood in the doorway listening to this punk kid play the piano and sing...beautifully. The kid could _play_ and well! All three men were pleasantly surprised.

At times it seems we take for granted  
How precious life can be  
Just hold on and I'm sure you'll understand it  
Bringing into this world  
A precious boy or a girl

**And when God woke up that morning  
Said where has my little angel gone  
And when she didn't answer  
****Heaven will never ever ever be  
****Heaven will never be the same**_  
_

"That was...amazing! Quadir, you're very talented!" Becca smiled, clapping for him.

"He plays that song all the time on his keyboard at home. I like it. Lee, could you play "Oh Happy Day"? It sounds so pretty." Kenya asked from her spot on the floor.

"Only if you sing it Kenny."

"Okay!" Kenya smiled brightly at her big brother.

"Darlin? Your friend there sure can play..."

Q nearly fell off of the piano bench in surprise. "Um, Mr. Hickenbottom, uh, um..."

"The boy can sing, but he can't string a complete sentence together." Paul laughed.

"Triple H..." Q whispered. "oh my goodness."

"You're Triple H!" Kenya screamed excitedly. "And JOHN CENA!" she looked at John and Paul, eyes wide before reaching in her shirt and producing something; a pair of John Cena dogtags.

"I love you!" she gushed before slapping her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Kenya was an adorable 9 year old. She was practically a female version of Q, having the same dark brown eyes and full set of lips. She was dressed in a purple tee shirt that said Princess on it in glitter and jeans.

"She's decided that she's gonna marry you when she's old enough, Mr. Cena." Q said helpfully.

"Mr. Cena?" Rion choked out before she dissolved into a fit of giggles with Cam. John looked uncomfortable.

"C, Shorty, shut up. And kid, PLEASE don't ever call me Mr. Cena again, it's John, that's it." John grimaced then turned to Kenya who was still staring at her. "So what's your name?"

"Kenya Malika King, but you can call me Kenny like everyone else does."

"Well, Kenny, it was great to meet you, but...I'm afraid I won't be able to marry you." He said, a sad look on his face.

"But why not?"

"Well, I'm afraid you're just too special to be married to me. You're a princess," He gestured to her shirt. "so you have to find a prince to marry you."

"I'm gonna marry a prince?"

"Of course you are! Haven't you ever read a fairy tale? The princess marries a prince!" he laughed as he bent down to her level. "But I'll tell you what, Princess Kenny, I'll be your friend. How's that?"

"Okay!" Kenya threw herself in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Wow, so Cena has a way with little girls." Paul laughed.

"Charming all ages, eh John?" Becca added.

"Should I warn Andy, Johnny C?" Rion grinned.

"Ha ha," John said sarcastically as he stood up and Kenya went back to her game with Cameron.

"Let's take this conversation to my office, Darlin." Michael said, gesturing for them all to go into the 'office'. It wasn't really an office. There was a desk in there, but it was more like the room that the kids weren't allowed in. There was a mini bar against one wall, the desk sat along the back wall, and there was a small cluster of sofas and comfortable arm chairs over to one side. It was Michael's relaxation room. He took a seat in his favorite chair and gestured for everyone else to sit. Paul and John sat on opposite ends of a sofa, and Rion curled up in between them, her head resting on John's shoulder as he played with her hair. Q sat in another armchair.

"Well, you're here because you decided to kiss my daughter when you knew she wasn't allowed to date."

"Yes sir." Q nodded, not showing just how nervous he was.

"You seem so sure of yourself, Kid."

"Excuse my language, sir, but I'm scared as hell right now."

"You are?" Paul spoke up.

"Well, yeah. You don't wanna piss of men who have what they call 'finishing moves'. It's not good for your health." he joked lightly. John and Rion laughed lightly but stopped when Paul gave them a look.

"So, what's your full name, age, and birthdate? I want to know just who you are." Michael finally said after looking at Q for a long time.

"My full name is Jaleel Quadir King. I'm 15 years old. I just turned 15 last Saturday on December 16. I'm in the 10th grade, and I'm in mostly mainstream classes, but I keep above a 2.5...I usually get about a 2.8, 2.9." he said. "My mom is getting on me to get my grades up, and I'm working on it."

"What does your name mean?" Paul asked, looking across the room at him. His face was a mask of curiosity.

"Nothing, it's just a name." When he realized no one, not even Rion was buying it, Q sighed. "My mom was very serious when it came to naming her kids. My name literally means 'great powerful king' if you include my last name." Q looked slightly embarassed. "My older brother's name is Malik Hakeem which means 'sovereign intelligent king' including the last name. My little sister's middle name, Malika means 'queen', Kenya is her first name; see, my mother's family was able to trace their roots all the way back to Africa. We're from Kenya, apparently."

"Brother? I thought you were the oldest?" Rion asked.

"No, I have an older brother...he'll be 21 January 14th. He's...well, he's not around much now."

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"He's...well, he's in Jail."

"What for?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Q closed up quick.

"I knew your name had some kind of deep meaning." Rion grinned, changing the subject.

"Hush it, Sammie." he gave her a mock glare and then laughed.

"Why do you call her Sammie?" John asked.

"It's slightly complicated."

"We've got time." Michael raised his eyebrows and sat back.

"Well, in the Bible, in the book of Judges, is a story about a man named Samson. See, Samson was a great and powerful person, who lost his strength - "

"Because his hair was cut..." Michael interrupted, a smirk crossed his features for the first time since Q'd entered the house. John let out a big of a laugh and a smile appeared on Paul's face as he looked at the boy. "You know your bible stories."

"Yes sir...I go to church every Sunday."

"Really?"

"Yes sir. I play piano for my church."

"Where'd you learn to play?" Paul asked.

"I taught myself. I think that God gave me this gift to play so that I can make my dreams come true. I think that he gave me all of my gifts to help me bring all of my dreams out to reality."

"What dreams?"

"To get me my mom and my sister out of that apartment. To get my mom a car so that she doesn't have to catch the bus to work. To make it so my mom doesn't have to work 3 crappy jobs to make it so that me and my sister have food and a roof over our heads. " Q said all of this with a determined expression on his face.

"What're your intentions with my daughter?" Michael asked suddenly.

"Intentions? Well, I don't really have any. I like Rion a lot, and I think that she's amazing. We have a lot in common, and we get along well. I mean, I love hanging out with her. We hang out a lot going over lines and practicing music, and then we dance for a little bit and then watch a movie, or play video games, or take Kenny to the park." Q took a deep breath and then began to speak again. "I don't really...know what you mean by intentions; I mean, I'm 15 years old, I'm not gonna sit here and say that I'm in love with her and that I want to marry her and ride off into the sun set, cause that'd be a lie. I just like hanging out with her, and I guess I just kinda...lost control when I kissed her. I'm not gonna apologize for kissing her, but I will apologize for disrespecting you by doing so."

"Darlin?"

"Yeah daddy?"

"Does what he just said hold true to you too?"

"Of course," she replied, locking eyes with her father.

"Go on and rehearse...you can go on the back deck since the littler kids are in the living room. I need to think about some things."

"Okay, daddy."

"Yes sir," Q replied, standing up and offering Rion a hand off of the couch, which she took.

"What the hell is going on here?" Michael said mainly to himself. "I can't really find anything wrong with him...but..."

"He's still the 15 year old boy that's trying to date you 14 year old daughter?" John filled in helpfully.

"Pretty much, yes." he admitted. "He's respectful, he has manners...did you notice he opened the door and held it open for Darlin while she walked through on the way out?"

"He holds doors, he's polite, and one hell of a piano player." Paul commented. "But..."

"But he's still the 15 year old boy that's trying to date your 14 year old niece slash goddaughter?" John replied.

"Exactly."

"I'll be honest with both of you. Don't get mad, alright?"

"What're you going on about, Cena?" Michael looked at John, eyes narrowed.

"I knew a little bit more than I let on about that Q kid..."

"Explain."

"Well, Shorty called me the day after she went to his birthday party. She was majorly confused. She was telling me about how dancing with him made her feel all goofy. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did when he kissed her in comparison to how she felt when Chaos kissed her."

"Christian Calloway kissed my daughter?"

"Well, he kissed her, she didn't kiss back. She was too stunned. She said it felt like kissing Cam. I had to explain to her that it was because she liked this Q kid in a different way than she liked Chaos...She's so used to being the tomboy best friend when it comes to guys that she didn't understand why Quadir even liked her."

"She genuinely likes this kid..." Paul said slowly.

"That's what I was afraid of..."

"She's a smart kid, Mike," John reasoned. "I don't think there's any harm, as long as you lay down restrictions; you know, he's not allowed in her room, three feet touching the floor at all times, you know, shit like that."

Michael was quiet for a while and looked at the two men in front of him.

"So do I give him a chance?"

"I think you might HAVE to...Becky's even endorsing the guy." Paul shrugged.

"Let me have a one on one with him before you give them the okay first?" John asked.

"Sure."

* * *

John got up and went to the back deck where he saw the boy in question with his hands at Rions waist, his forehead pressing against hers as she cupped his face. Then she pulled away from him and spun in a circle before taking his hand and they started to dance, both of them singing. He watched as Rion stumbled a bit during the steps and cursed lightly before turning to Quadir.

"Qua...I can't get this fucking step!" she grumbled.

"You're over-thinking it, Sammie; look, it's step, slide, flick, kick, hop-step, step. Grab my hand, turn, turn, pull in. After that, you do it perfectly. You just think too much." he encouraged, kissing her lightly and then getting back into position. "Do it again."

"Hey Kid, I've gotta go to the store, ride with me. You want anything, Shorty?" John interrupted.

"Gatorade. Orange. And some skittles; I've been wanting skittles all day." she added absent-mindedly as she tried to practice the steps again.

"Ri, don't think; just do it. This is the hardest dance we do. And you do it perfectly when you're not singing. So say the words in your head and do it. Then whisper them, then say them. After you get it going, THEN sing. You're psyching yourself out."

With that said, he followed John to the truck.

"What're we going to the store for?" Qua asked as he slid in the passenger's seat of John's rental truck.

"Gatorade and skittles." John replied. "I just wanted to talk to you without Shorty, C, Mike, Beck or Paul."

"...Oh."

"You like Shorty, huh?" John asked, as he started the car and pulled away.

"I guess so." Q looked out the window and away from John nervously.

"You guess so?"

"Okay, yeah, I do. A lot."

"You a virgin?"

"What?" Quadir's eyes bugged out of his head.

"You heard me, Kid. Are you a virgin?"

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"How many girls have you had sex with?"

"2."

"You plan on just getting sex from my little sister?"

"No man! I like her too much to scheme on her like that! I hadn't even thought about having sex with her!" Qua said defensively.

"I just had to ask Man," John said quietly as they got out of the car at the corner store to get snacks.

"I'm not like that, John. My mama raised me better than that."

"Where's your Pops?"

"He died when I was 9." Q looked down.

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that. How'd he die?"

"He got shot...but I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's cool, it's fair enough." The car ride was silent for a little while. As they pulled into the driveway, Q looked up at John.

"So...do you think Mr. H is gonna give me a chance with Rion?"

"Yeah, I do. Just make sure you treat her right, man. That girl is like my little sister, and I'm 100 percent sure that I don't mind going to prison over her."

"You don't have to worry about that."


	14. Chapter 14

Rion laughed at Q as he chased her brother and his sister around the yard. She'd only been gone 5 minutes and he was already distracted.

"Qua! I thought you were here to get my dancing as good as yours?" she grinned, throwing his script at him.

"I got bored waiting for you…I decided it was break time," he replied smoothly, catching the script.

"Come on, 'tard….my dad and Uncle Mark will be her soon with Aunt Sarah and Chaos."

"I can't wait to meet them, Sammie. Let's get _something_ done before they get here," Q walked back up the deck, laughing at her excitement.

It was New Year's Eve and the Calloways were on their way to San Antonio for a New Year's Party. Andy and John were spending the holiday with his family in Boston, but Rion knew her Johnny C would call her right at 12:05 like he always did.

"Did you get anything?" He whispered once he got close. Rion grinned and nodded, reaching in her hoodie pocket to produce 2 cookies. "You have any trouble?"

"Piece of cake, Qua…Ms. Sheila didn't even notice me sneaking them. My mom almost caught me, but I played it off like I was seeing if Chaos and Uncle Mark were here yet. It was easy!" she boasted.

Sheila King and Rebecca Hickenbottom were in the kitchen cooking for the party. They'd kicked all 4 kids out of the house so that they weren't in the way, and would yell if they got near the kitchen. It then became a game for Rion and Q to see how much food they could get before they got caught. So far, they'd gotten 6 cookies, 2 brownies, a slice of ham, a barbecue wing, and three handfuls of cheetoes.

The sound of a car horn brought the pair out of their cookie celebration. Rion darted into the house and out the front door. She dived into the arms of a tall red headed man laughing.

"Hey there, Trouble, how've you been?"

"I missed you Uncle Mark! Thanks for the new gloves, I love them!" She smiled arms around his neck as he spun her in a circle.

"You're welcome little one. You just better put them to good use, you hear me?" he said in a mock-stern voice.

"Sir, yes sir, Mr. Deadman sir!" She mock saluted.

"Trouble, you just gonna hug that geezer, or do I get some love too?"

Q came to the front door just in time to see Rion jump into the arms of a tall read headed boy. The boy pressed a kiss into her hair before he set her down.

"Damnit, Chris did you get taller again?"

"No, Trouble, I'm still 6'5. You're actually a little taller too….you can see above my nipple now…" he teased. She pushed him hard before going over to her Aunt and hugging her tight.

"Hey Sammie, you ran outta the back yard so fast, I thought the house was on fire." He teased, pulling her back against him in a hug.

"Who's he?" Christian asked, pushing down a strange feeling he got in his chest.

"Oh, Qua, come on, you gotta meet everybody. This is my Aunt Sara, My Uncle Mark, known to you as the Undertaker, and THIS, is the kid I used to beat up when we were younger, Christian. I call him Chaos though. Everybody, this is my boyfriend Quadir King."

Q stuck his hand out to Mark and shook it. He smiled at Sara. But Christian just nodded at Q. He didn't know why, but he immediately didn't like Quadir.

"Your mom found out about the game, Sammie…"

"She pissed?"

"Nah, she said we did it with style, so she's not that mad…my mom threatened to lock me in my room when we get back to the house."

"She won't do it…" The pair laughed as everyone went inside. Christian threw his bag in the room right next to Rion's, across from Cam, and Mark and Sara placed their bags in the other guest room. Then everyone went into the living room, where Becca and Sheila were setting out the last of the food ("Finally, Q exclaimed to earn a smack in the back of his head).

"So what do you think of Darlin's friend?" Michael asked Mark as the pair were over by the piano talking with Christian and the younger kids.

"Well mannered, keeps his hands where I can see them….no problems yet….I like him so far. Cena said this kid checked out though, right?"

"15 years old, and he's the man of his house. Dad dead, older brother in jail. He only gets to really be a kid around Darlin and at school…AND, he's one hell of a musician."

"Oh really?" Mark asked. "Hey kid!" all of the teenagers looked up at Mark's call. "Play a song. We all think you should sing something."

"Ok…." Q said slowly, nudging Rion off his knee and turning around to face the piano. "Any requests?" he asked the room.

"A Christmas song!" Kenny requested. With the rest of the room's agreement, Q's fingers touched the keys.

_Hang low, the mistletoe, I'm gonna get to know you better.  
This Christmas  
And as we trim the tree, how much fun it's gonna be together  
This Christmas  
The fireside is blazing bright, we'll be caroling through the night  
And this Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me._

The room was silent and in awe as Q sang the song….While the Calloways were surprised at how great his voice was….everyone else was simply enjoying the music. When he finished the song, everyone clapped, and Sheila announced that it was time to eat. The adults sat around the dining room table, while the kids all were in the kitchen eating.

"So I hear my Trouble actually got a part in that play thing?" Christian asked Cam. "It's kinda corny, huh?"

"Actually, I kinda like it, Chaos…it's not as corny as I thought it was gonna be…and Qua is in it too." Rion defended herself quietly.

"And she's actually good at it. Real good." Q winked at Rion before taking another bite of his chicken wing.

"A big, strong guy like you doing musicals? I never would have thought that was the case…"

"What can I say? I 'm full of surprises."

"You sing and dance like a little…"

"Like a little, what, bruh?" Q set his fork down and looked Christian in the eyes.

"Chaos, don't start your shit…"

"Christian, why do you always have to mess with people?" Cameron piped up.

"All I'm saying is that most men don't….sing and dance up on the stage. It just doesn't seem like something….a _man_ would do….if you catch my drift."

"Christian Andrew knock it off…That's not cool." Rion cut in. "Don't fucking start!"

"Why are you so threatened by me? Why do you have to bring my manhood into question? Is it because of Rion?" Q asked quietly.

"Qua what the hell are you talking about?"

"In a second, Sammie…Well? Is it because of her? I see how you look at her. I also know you kissed her at Thanksgiving and she rejected your ass. You jealous, ain't you, pretty boy?" Q taunted, a smirk on his face as he finally figured it out.

"Qua, that's not it at all, Chaos is my best friend, and he's like a second brother to me. Don't stoop to his level either."

The two glared at each other, completely ignoring Rion. Kenny jumped up and ran into the dining room.

"You two are acting like idiots. First of all, Q's not gay, clearly, he's my boyfriend. I would know. Secondly, Christian's not in love with me. He's my brother, my best friend and the Chaos to my Trouble."

"Sammie, you go t the first part right, but the second…I'm not so sure." Q sat back in his chair, regarding the taller boy. "See…what you don't see is that he DOES like you like that. You just don't see it because you don't want to. I see it clearly though. He kissed you on Thanksgiving; and he wanted you to kiss him back. He's mad because you didn't. He's jealous 'cause he don't get to hold you like I do. He don't get to kiss you, or play with your hair, or dance with you like I do." Q's eyes never left Christian's. He was baiting Christian, and everyone knew it.

"What's going on in here?" Michael and Mark came in the kitchen.

"Christian's starting his shit again, Uncle Mark, and I'm _this_ close to punching _both_ of them."

"I'm not afraid of some little Chris Brown wanna-be dancing fairy!"

"Yo my man, we can step out side and I can show you exactly why you _should_ be afraid of me."

"Both of you STOP!" Rion yelled again.

"I'm 6'5, 219 pounds. I'm a varsity Quarterback, and I'm faster, and stronger than you, _Princess_." Christian taunted back, getting out of his seat.

"You wanna see what Lester Wallace taught his sons before he got killed?" Q jumped up, pulling off his sweater as he did so. "I ain't scared of you, dog, we can do this right now!"

"CHRISTIAN ANDREW CALLOWAY!" Mark's voice boomed through the kitchen. He grabbed his son by the back of the neck and dragged him out of the kitchen, and down the hall. "Change your clothes, get in the basement. NOW!"

"Jaleel Quadir King, get your black ass over here right now!"

"Ma, he –"

"I _don't _want to hear it. You just ruined a perfectly good party with your foolishness. You embarrassed me tonight! I've NEVER been ashamed of my youngest son, Jaleel. EVER! And you pull this kind of shit in front of not only your mother, but your little sister. What kind of example are you setting for her?" Sheila King went off on her son. Rion'd always thought Becca could yell, but Sheila scared her and she wasn't even the one in trouble.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hickenbottom, I'm sorry for my part in that altercation. It shouldn't have happened. I should have kept my temper in check. I didn't have to respond to his taunting. It'll never happen again." Q's apology while eloquent, was completely forced. He was still mad; you could tell.

"Now put your clothes back on, get your coat and go home. You've caused enough trouble for the night. Say goodbye to Rion."

"Darlin', you can walk him halfway home if you want," Michael added quietly. Rion stood up and went to her room to get her leather jacket. She could hear Mark's barking yells in the basement as she passed the door. She came back to find Q standing by the door, getting another verbal lashing from his mother.

"You know, you don't have to walk me if you don't want to, Sammie…I know you're mad at me." He said after she closed the door behind her.

"Mad isn't the word, Qua…._pissed_ is more like it. But it's more at Chris than at you, 'cause he started it." She gave him a small smile that encouraged him to put his arm around her shoulders. "Sides, how you end the year is how you'll spend the next one; I can't be mad at you." They stepped off the porch and were silent for a minute."Qua?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Lester Wallace?" she asked quietly.

"Lester Wallace was my father. He was the biggest drug lord in the south west. He sold Cocaine, Heroin, Pills; the heavy stuff. He was a small time hustler when he met my mother. She never knew what he was doing. They got married and she had my brother. They moved into a big fly ass house in the burbs. She found out what he was doing behind her back and lost it. He started beating up on her; told her he was gonna train his sons in the family business whether she liked it or not. And he did too."

"Oh my god Qua…" Rion leaned her head against his shoulder.

" By the time I was 5 I could eyeball a gram of cocaine perfectly; never too much or too little. My older brother could bag it and pack it perfectly at 11. When he turned 12, Dad had him selling weed at school and taught him how to shoot a gun. He taught me how to fight early. We were his little protégés; he taught us the business side of it. How much stuff should weigh, how much you should sell it for, how to recognize a cop; all that shit. "

"What about your mom? And Kenya?"

"She wanted him to stop bad. He'd beat her every time she complained about it. Me and Malik started to mess up stuff of purpose. Miscalculate a gram, sell somebody double what they wanted for half price, just to piss him off. About 2 weeks or so after Kenny's 2nd birthday, they got in this big ass fight. Ma wanted him to stop. Threatened to go to the cops…Pops tripped. He threw moms down a flight of stairs; then he started to stomp her, like she was some junkie that owed him money. Malik lost it; he was 14, I was 9, Malik went in his room, got the .38 Dad gave him for his birthday, and emptied the clip in his head."

"Oh my God…"

"I watched my 14 year old brother kill my father while he beat the shit out of my mom, Sammie. I'm not afraid of shit, especially some pretty-boy ass jock who thinks because he can throw a football he can beat me. Cause it won't happen. I really like you, Rion, and I don't want this to mess us up, but you better tell old boy that he better not fuck with me." With that, he kissed Rion's forehead, wished her Happy New Year, and kept walking down the street. Rion looked at her phone; 9:45. 12:05 couldn't get here fast enough; she needed Johnny C, and bad.

* * *

The next 2 days were uncomfortable; with school not starting back up until the 5th, The Calloways were scheduled to stay until the 3rd. Rion and Christian's relationship was tense at best. The day before they were about to leave, Rion was in the basement working out when Christian came down the stairs.

"Trouble?"

"What Christian?" Rion didn't miss a beat with her push-ups.

"Can I talk to you?" The redheaded teen ran his hands through his hair.

"Bout what?"

"About New Years Eve…"

Rion finished her set and then rolled over on her back, looking up at him. "You know what, Christian? I don't even know what you expect me to say about New Years Eve…I mean, you start a fight with the first guy I _actually_ might care about, ignore me when I practically begged you to stop, and then you actually expect me to be on your side in the whole thing when it was OBVIOUSLY all your fault. Qua didn't want to fight you, but you pushed him there by making fun of the one thing he has in his life that makes him happy. "

"Look Darlin',"

"Don't call me that, Daddy, Ma and Uncle Mark call me that. You don't."

"Trouble, we're a team…I mean, you've been there for me when I had no body else to have my back…"

"You mean when you're acting like a dick, and people are about to kick your ass?"

"Basically…"

"Like two nights ago. I always back you up Christian, always….you're my Chaos. My best friend, my brother. We're always gonna be tight; but never, _ever_ put me in the position where I have to choose between you and my boyfriend ever again. Because whoever makes me choose….won't like my decision. We clear?"

"I'm sorry Trouble. You're my best friend too. I love you to death, and I guess I confused that love with….well, something else?"

"Obviously. Now don't make me kick your ass again, alright?"

"Alright, Trouble…can I have a hug?"

Rion rolled her eyes and stood up. "Dude, you're such a girl sometimes!" she laughed as she let him pull her in a hug.

"So you two made up then?" Mark's booming voice shocked the pair of them out of the hug.

"Yes sir, Mr. Deadman sir!" They chorused, mock saluting him.

"You brats," he chuckled.

"So, Uncle Mark, how many times did you put Chaos through the circuit before you let him go on New Years Eve?"

"He only put me through it once, and then I had to go straight to bed.

"Uncle Mark, work me out? Chaos can stay if he wants and work out with me, but you push me without letting me kill myself."

"No problem Darlin', you all stretched out?"

"Yeah, I just got done doing 50 push ups, and 50 sit ups."

And with that, life went on like it should.

* * *

Three weeks into the New Year and it was Thursday, Rion's favorite day of the week. While she was walking to the bus, holding hands with Q, Cammie on her other side, she was approached by a man in a suit.

"Excuse me, my name is Jameson Kelly, I'm a detective with the SAPD. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions about a student that goes to your school."

"Who?" Cammie asked, looking up at the man. He was about as tall as Michael. He had black hair that was graying at the temples, and he wore a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.

"A girl named Rion Corbin." He replied.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Q asked, cutting Rion off when she was about to identify herself.

"She's got brown hair, and brown eyes, she's a little on the average size…"

"She's in my gym class," Rion said , nodding.

"Your name?"

"Paige Hickenbottom, sir." She lied. "She's pretty quiet….sticks to herself a lot."

"Yeah….she only has like, one friend, I hear…" Cammie added. "I'm Cameron White by the way."

"She's not a trouble maker or any thing like that?"

"Well, there was that one time she beat up Mary Sue Walker," Rion smirked. "Happened after gym in the locker rooms one day. Mary Sue kept making fun of her for being a tomboy, and well…she kinda snapped and blacked her eye."

"What do you know about her family?"

"Her dad is cool, I heard he travels a lot with work and he brought her back a samurai sword from Japan. A lot of us thought her mom was just taking care of her and her little brother by herself, but he showed up on parent night…" Q added.

"She ever looked like she was abused or not happy at home?" he asked.

"Once her dad and these three really big dudes picked her up from school. She looked excited to see them."

"I remember that day….it was about a week before thanksgiving break, remember, Paige?"

"Yeah…I guess one of them was her brother or something like that, but he looked like he was almost 30 and her dad's like 40, so maybe he was adopted or something. The biggest ones she called her Uncles though. She didn't look scared or anything….I don't think she's getting…abused at home." Rion tried really hard not to give herself away. Who the hell was this guy accusing her Daddy of hurting her?

"Yeah, I got that too…" Quadir added.

"I never got your name young man," The detective said, looking at Q suspiciously.

"That's cause I never gave it to you." Q replied smoothly.

"But why are you asking about her anyway?" Cammie asked.

The bus driver hit the horn. "Hey you three, either you get on, or you walk! Let's go!"

The three looked at each other and climbed on to the bus before he could close the door on them.

"What did that guy want? Why was he asking questions about me?" Rion asked, looking at the two. Cammie sat down next to her and Q took the seat behind them like always.

"I have no clue…but that wasn't normal police behavior. The cops usually know what the person they're asking about looks like." Q remarked. "Be careful, Sammie, cause something isn't right."

"I know, I'll tell my dad about it when I get home. He always knows what to do."

* * *

Rion finally got home and instantly remembered why Thursday was her favorite day of the week: Michael was usually home from on the road, Becca was at work, and Cam was at his after-school art class, so that meant Rion was happily home alone with just her Daddy. She came in the house, tossed her back pack in the closet, and went into the kitchen. She found a note on the refrigerator.

_Ri, I ran to the grocery store for some steaks, it's our night to cook. Be home soon. Love, Daddy._

Rion fixed herself a peanut butter and jelly and then walked into the living room. She immediately turned the TV on to ESPN Classic.

"Ew…Golf." She turned the channel and grinned. "Well, pride fighting's not that bad…"

She was relaxing on the couch watching TV, eating a sandwich when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" she yelled, standing up slowly.

"Courier Service." Rion opened the door, signed for the certified letter and then tossed it on the counter. Twenty minutes after she sat back down, the front door opened.

"Darlin', I'm home!"

"In the living room!" Rion yelled back.

"You have any homework?"

"I've got some English, but it's just reading…I'll do it before bed!"

"Come help me get dinner started, then you can get your homework done."

Rion rolled her eyes and stood up to go into the kitchen. Michael grinned at her and kissed the top of her head. "How was school?"

"Not bad, except…after school, this guy came up to me Cammie and Q asking us questions about me. He didn't know who I was, and didn't realize he was talking to me."

"What kind of questions Darlin'?" Michael asked, concerned.

"He was asking weird questions to be a cop…asking if I was a trouble maker, if I'd gotten into any fights or if it looked like I'd been abused and crap like that…I told him my name was Paige Hickenbottom, and Cammie said her name was Cameron White, I guess that's her mom's maiden name…but Qua didn't tell the cop his name…he was worried though."

"Darlin, did this man tell you his name? Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Um, his name was Jameson…something…his last name started with a K…And he was tall like you, but his hair was short like John's. It was black and gray at the roots. He wore round glasses, and a trench coat, a tan one that came all the way down to his ankles. He said he was a cop."

"Rion, if anyone else comes up to you asking questions, you let me know right away. I'm gonna go up to the precinct later on tonight after dinner and ask around, okay?"

"Okay Daddy…oh yeah, this letter came for you in the mail."

"Thanks Darlin'." Michael opened the certified mail and read the first paper over.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing really important, Darlin, just my contract for next year, they changed some touring dates and stuff like that, I'm gonna stick this in my office then we can start dinner, alright? Pull out those big baking potatoes and scrub them up real good." He said, walking back towards his office. He stuck the letter in his desk and came back.

"So, how's play rehearsals coming along?"

The two talked as they made dinner. They broiled steaks, baked potatoes, made a salad and cooked up some string beans. Becca walked in with Cam Just as Rion pulled some garlic bread out of the oven. Right after dinner, Michael left for the police station after telling Becca what was going on. He pulled into the precinct and walked right inside.

"Can I help you sir?"

"There was a man at Lincoln High School today questioning kids about my daughter. Apparently he doesn't know what she looks like, because she was one of the kids he questioned. He claimed to be a detective with San Antonio PD."

"Did he give a name sir?" The police officer behind the desk asked him.

"Darlin' said his name was Jameson, but she couldn't remember the last name. Only that it started with a K. He's my height, black hair, graying at the temples. Wears glasses." Michael rattled off the details Rion'd given him.

"There's a James Kellerman here who's a detective, but he's blonde and about 5'11. Perhaps he was in another precinct. I could pass your complaint on to a detective and have him or her contact you when they find the detective." She offered.

"That would be wonderful."

After Michael gave his information to the Officer, he came back home. After he packed for the next week of traveling (Ohio, West Virginia and Pennsylvania) spent some time with his kids, and wife. It wasn't until he climbed into bed that he thought about the papers in his desk.

_Petition for Legal Custody of a Minor;  
Owen Corbin vs. Michael Hickenbottom_

_Name of Minor: Rion Paige Corbin, age 14_

Next Tuesday, as Michael and John were arriving a House Show in Youngstown, Ohio, Michael's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hickenbottom, this is Marie Giles with the San Antonio Police Department."

"Hello Detective Giles, how are you?"

"I'm fine sir, however, I have to inform you that there isn't a detective named Jameson, first or last name, that fits the description of the man your daughter says questioned her."

"I talked to my daughter's friend. Her friend says his last name was Kelly…would that help?"

"The only detective Kelly that was on the force died three years ago. He was my partner. I'm sorry sir, but that man simply does not exist."

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAACK!!!!! I know, you've been waiting like, two years. But I've got something AMAZING to tell you guys! I GRADUATED CULINARY SCHOOL! That's why it took me so long, and I swear, I'll have more regular updates from now on. Thanks for bearing with me the last couple of years. Your favorite baby gyrl is back again, and I'm not going ANYWHERE!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! I MISS THEM SO!!!!!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

If you were to ask Rion and Cam, they'd tell you that there weren't a lot of rules in the Hickenbottom household.

Sure there were the usual rules: Make good grades, be respectful, get your chores done. But there weren't really any major rules except for a few.

It was general knowledge that the biggest of these rules were do not, under ANY circumstances, go into Dad's office without permission.

With all of that in mind Rion Paige Corbin was about to do something insane, and break the very first rule of living at the Hickenbottom house. Not only was she going to break into his office, in order to do what she wanted, she had to successfully do it _twice._

It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be; Michael was on the road, Becca was at the market, and Cam was in the backyard with the dog and a friend from school. Rion crept in, closing the door behind herself. She dashed over to the desk and started going through drawers. The first drawer was mainly pens, paper clips, staples and office supplies. The second drawer held Michael's bible and lots of papers from church. But the third drawer she tried held her prey; Michael's iPod cord.

Slipping back out and to her room was just as easy. Her own iPod cord had gotten a short thanks to a certain dog, and she couldn't load more music on her device with her own. Becca preferred her cd's, and Cam didn't have an iPod just yet. After she did what she needed came the hard part; getting the cord back into Michael's desk without being seen.

5 minutes later, the mission was accomplished, but her eyes caught her name on a piece of paper on her father's desk.

A very official looking piece of paper.

A very official looking piece of paper that said that her biological brother was suing her Dad for custody.

Rion froze. Her mind was racing at a mile a minute, and all she could do was stare at the papers. She'd been home for almost 3 years.

Leave her home? Her daddy? Cam? Her Ma and Q? Her Uncles? Johnny, Andy, and Chaos? What would she do without them? With only 3 years left in school, Rion knew she only had a couple of years left until Michael would let her train to fight professionally. She was simply counting down the days until she turned 18 and could fight for pay. She wanted to see Cam graduate and become a famous artist. She couldn't go and live with Owen; she knew he'd never let her see anyone ever again. Especially Michael or John.

"Stepped a bit out of bounds, haven't ya, Darlin'?" a voice caused her to jump. Michael was standing there, a day early and clearly pissed.

"Daddy – I…" she couldn't string more than two words together.

"I thought we made it clear that this room was off limits when I'm not home." It wasn't a question.

"I know, I just…Daddy is Owen really trying to get me taken away from you?" she asked softly.

The anger instantly melted off of his face. "Darlin', this is just why I don't want you guys in here when I'm not home. I didn't want you to find out this way." He sighed.

He took Rion's hand and pulled her over to the sofa. Instead of sitting next to him like she usually did, the nearly 15 year old girl climbed into his lap and buried her face in his neck. "I don't want to leave. This is my home now. I can't leave daddy, I can't!" she sobbed openly now. Michael hugged her as tight as he could.

"You're not going anywhere baby. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you right here where you belong," he said fiercely.

"What if he sends me back to my blood father?" she asked fearfully.

"I won't let that happen to you."

"If he tries to take me. I'll run away. I swear , I'll run away and get back to you, Daddy." She said this so strongly, that Michael actually believed her.

"Wipe those tears, Ri; you're my baby. Maybe not by birth, but family doesn't really have much to do with blood these days." He wiped her tears away with his own hands, kissed the crown of her head and nudged her to stand up. "Go wipe your face. We all need to talk as a family anyway."

"Living room in 10?" she asked quietly, slowly regaining some of her attitude.

"Okay. Wash up, and we'll see you out there."

One last hug and kiss, and Rion was on her way to the bathroom to wash her face.

She quickly weaved her hair into a long French braid, tied the end off with a rubber band and was back in the living room seated on the floor, her legs stretched out as wide as she could get them and her toes pointed to the corners of the room.

"What's going on, Dad?" Cam asked quietly.

"We've got a couple of things to talk about kid."

"Like how long I'm grounded?"Rion joked.

"Besides that," Michael waved the comment off with a laugh. "Look, you two know how I'm facing your Uncle Mark at Wrestlemania, right?'

"Of course." Cam nodded.

"Well, you all also know the stipulations behind that match as well, correct?"

"You're gonna lose, aren't you Daddy." Rion's statement clearly wasn't a question.

"That's right. I'm Retiring." Michael nodded. "It's time. I'm getting old. You two are getting older, and I'm missing out on more and more things."

"So what're you gonna be doing now? You don't have it in you to just lay around and do nothing all day."

"I haven't figured that part out yet. Maybe I'll open a wrestling school. Maybe I'll write a book. I've been thinking of becoming a road agent for this area; scouting for new talent for the developmental territories. There are a lot of options open to me now."

"I think it's kind of cool you'll be home everyday, Dad. You can come to my art shows, and Ri's fights. "

"Yeah, and now kids will believe me when I say my dad didn't ditch us and really just traveled with work." Rion laughed. "Hey, maybe you can come to this Conference night thing at the end of April. All of the kids have to bring their parents to talk to all of their teachers and stuff. Ma went to the one at the beginning of the year in October. You can scare my History Teacher into giving me an A like I deserve." She joked.

"We'll see about that one, Darlin'," Michael laughed aloud. "There's one last thing we need to talk about."

"What else, Dad?" Rion folded her legs and sat Indian-style.

"Well, you know how you joked last week that I've eaten one too many tacos, Darlin'?" Becca asked her daughter with a teasing glint in her eye.

"Yeah. But, you gotta admit Ma, you've put on a little bit of extra weight. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. You wanna come work out with me in the evenings? I can help you get rid of it." Rion offered.

"That won't be necessary, sweetheart. Actually, I'm gaining weight for a good reason."

"Huh?" Cam's eyebrows raised into his bangs.

"In about 5 months or so, there's gonna be a new member of this family. Guys, we're having another baby. I'm pregnant!"

There was about 5 seconds of complete silence before Cam jumped up and hugged his mother.

"That's great! Is it a boy? I hope it's a boy!"

"As awesome as _another_ little brother would be, Cam. It's gonna be a girl. A little sister. _A sister_!" Rion countered, her hands going right to Becca's stomach. She rubbed the lump excitedly. "This is so cool you guys. But…I thought when you were pregnant you got sick all the time. Ma, you haven't been sick at all."

"Well, Ri, every pregnancy is different. When I was pregnant with Cam, I was sick all day. This may be a very easy pregnancy. It has been so far."

"I hope it means you're having a girl." Rion joked.

"I don't care what the baby's sex is." Michael cut in. "As long as that baby is healthy, and becomes a good person like the two of you have become."

"Let's go somewhere to celebrate!" Cam suggested.

"Like where?" Rion asked with a grin, already knowing what the boy was thinking.

"Funfest?"

"Funfest." Rion nodded with a laugh.

"Funfest it is." Michael laughed at the pair and stood up. "Go get your jackets. I'll get the keys."

And life went on as it should.

Rion was nervous. Really nervous. She was standing in an ill-fitting plaid skirt that fell to her knees, a white blouse and knee socks; one of the knee socks was sliding down her leg. A pair of black mary janes were on her feet, and her air was pulled back in two braids.

Marie Logan was onstage singing "Good Morning Baltimore". She was waiting in the wings for the curtain to drop so that the stage crew could swap things around and they could get ready for "The Nicest Kids in Town", the first time she would be onstage.

Rion blinked, and all of a sudden she was being dragged on the stage. "Come on, Penny, or we'll miss the beginning!" Marie called, dragging her by her hand in front of the crowd and up into the front corner where an old TV was positioned.

"But my mother says I'm not allowed to perspire!" she whined.

The show was going perfectly. Rion hadn't messed up on any of the dancing, and soon they were near the end of the show. She was tied up on a bed in the corner, and Q pretended to climb into her bedroom window.

"Seaweed, what are you doing here?" she whispered harshly. He stood up calmly.

"I'm rescuing the fair maiden, baby; what's it look like?" he replied smoothly.

"But, I thought that the colors of our skin would keep us apart."

"Nah, but these ropes might. Dang, was your mom a Navy Seal or something?" he struggled with a knot tied in the rope.

Soon, "Without Love" was over, and Rion quickly ran in the back to change. She pulled on a tight red dress with a sweetheart neckline and a flirty little hem that _just_ hit her knees. Black kitten heeled shoes were on her feet. (she only mastered walking in them the night before) The tight plaits that her hair'd been in were taken out, giving her hair a wavy texture and a simple red headband kept it out of her face. She had on make-up (that Marie helped her do) and she actually felt really cute.

"You Can't Stop the Beat" began in all of it's loud, celebrational glory, and just as she and Q finished their part, she grabbed him by the lapels of the suit jacket he was wearing and proclaimed loudly to the audience, "I am now a Checkerboard Chick!" and kissed Q soundly and deeply in front of everyone.

The cast and audience cheered loudly and then they ran off to the side of the stage to give Marcus Washington his chance to sing as Edna Turnblad.

The crowd cheered loudly as Tracy and Link kissed at center stage and confetti fell around them. The curtain closed, and the cast ran off stage in groups or individually, every member of the cast came out to bow to the crowd. Rion was near the end and came out holding hands with Q. The crowd clapped wildly and she could hear Mrs. King yelling "That's my boy! That's my baby!" from somewhere in the audience just as she could hear Cam calling her name. They ran off to join the line, and Danny Koston, the boy who played Link came out alone. Finally, Marie made her way on to the stage, and the entire cast took their bows as one.

Half an hour later, Rion's face was washed of make up, and she (at the insistence of her mother) was dressed nicely. She was wearing her favorite white flip flops, a knee length white skirt of her own from home and a thin spaghetti strapped tank top under a cardigan the exact same coral shade. Her hair was still down, although a white headband held it away from her face.

When she finally made it into the gym where the "casting party" was being held, one man caught her eye immediately. He was wearing black boots and a pair of jeans. A tight pea-green t shirt hugged his torso beneath a leather jacket. A black bandana covered his short hair and dark sunglasses covered his brown eyes.

Rion smiled brightly. "HURRI-DORK!" she screamed, diving into his arms happily. Shane Helms broke into a grin.

"Citizen Rion, hell of a show there. Way different from the last performance I saw of yours, but still impressive." He gave her a grin and sat her down.

"What're you doing here? I mean, I haven't seen you in like, forever."

"I know, I know. I was helping out with some wrestling school in Houston and had lunch with Mark. He told me about the show, and I tagged along."

"Uncle Mark's here?" she said excitedly, looking around.

"Yeah, him, Christian and you aunt Sarah came down. They're somewhere with your parents talking to the boy you made out with on stage. John and Andy had a show, but they said they'd come to the show on Sunday afternoon. Paul will be here tomorrow night."

"So everyone is gonna see me perform? That kicks major ass." She grinned.

"So, back to the boy you made out with onstage."

"Greg, shut up. Seriously."

"Is he your boyfriend? Come on, tell me all the details you won't tell John." He teased.

"I'm going to kill you."

The laughing man led the girl back to her proud family.

"All that practicing paid off, didn't it, Darlin'?" Michael smiled, ruffling her hair teasingly.

"DAD!" she whined, using her fingers to comb her brown tresses back into place.

"I gotta admit, Trouble; that was pretty cool." Christian Calloway hugged his cousin.

"Very nice." Aunt Sarah added.

"Damn good job, darlin'" Uncle Mark's voice boomed as he hugged her gently.

"Thanks everyone. I'm just glad I pulled it off without screwing up too bad."

"Ri, you weren't gonna mess up. You're amazing like that." Q's voice came from behind her as his arm snaked around her waist and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey everybody. You all enjoy your girl being a star?"

"You were good too, Q." Cam piped up.

"Thanks, kid."

"Quadir, you look like you were born to play that part." Michael added.

"Very believable." Mark added.

"Amazing." Becca added.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Greg asked.

"Mainly watching old videos of James Brown and Michael Jackson. Then I started watching break dancing videos online, music videos and stuff, and sort of just put it all together."

"Oh yeah, Q, this is the Hurri-dork, Shane Helms; my boxing buddy. Greg, this is Quidir King. And yes, he's my boyfriend, and yes, you're the last to know about it."

The two shook hands, and after a brief conversation, both families agreed to go out for pizza.

They slid three tables together at a pizza parlor near the school and ordered plenty of pizza. About half way through the meal, Rion stood up and yelled down to the other end of the table.

"Hey Ma?"

"Yeah, Darlin?'" she asked, silently scolding her for yelling indoors.

"This means I can fight again, right?" she asked earning a burst of laughter from the table, and high fives from Christian and Greg.

* * *

In a far corner of the very same restaurant, a man sat in a brown trench coat. He had salt and pepper hair close cropped to his head and round glasses. He sat watching everything behind his newspaper.

After all, that's what Sargent Corbin was paying him for.

**A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter is after Wrestlemania, and things are really gonna pick up. I moved into my own apartment and didn't have internet for a good while. BUT, I have that now. Next chapter will be up asap; it's being revised as you're reading this.**

**Review!**

**Nique**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I wanted to answer a quick question about the last chapter that I got in a review. When I started this fic, I didn't know for sure how old Cameron Hickenbottom actually was. I simply made him an age that I thought would be good for the fic. Also, this chapter takes place when HBK retires in 2010. I need to push the year Rion was born to 1995, not 1993. She's 14 almost 15 and Cam is 10 at the start of this chapter...hope that helps.**

* * *

Michael was finally home for good. He'd taken the job as a talent scout, but that meant he only traveled once a month; and for only a weekend at that. He could even take Rion and Cam along if he wanted. Becca didn't want to travel much because of the coming baby (a girl, to everyone's joy).

Rion was back in training. She was getting ready to fight a boy named Ian Buzzell; he was ranked number 2 in their division. Rion herself was ranked number 5, and was looking to move up a couple of slots. Every day after school, she would catch the bus with Q and Cammie. She'd get off with Q and he'd walk her to the gym before going up to his apartment to look after his sister. Rion would train hard for hours before catching a ride home from Coop. She'd eat dinner, do her homework, shower and then go right to bed after doing 50 push ups and 30 sit ups.

Becca was well into her 6th month of pregnancy, looking to give birth near June 30th. Her blood pressure was a bit high, but other than that, both mom and baby were progressing just fine.

Cam in all of his almost 11 year old glory was drawing more and more. He'd grown his hair all the way down to his shoulders and now wore it in a low ponytail. He wanted a dirt bike for his birthday, and with some help from Rion, he just may get it.

One bright Saturday afternoon, with 3 weeks left to the school year, Rion and Michael were sitting in his office watching a tape of a wrestling show. It was an Indie circuit near Baton Rouge, and both of the young men in the tape were talented.

"The one in the jeans though…he's a lot more entertaining to watch." Rion commented. "They both can do the same moves, but I wanna watch that guy more. "

"He kinda reminds me of that Kofi Kingston kid that started a few years ago…without the stupid gimmick though." Michael replied.

"If Vince McMahon knew that his new talent was being scouted based on the opinions of a 14 year old girl, you'd be fired Mike." A voice said from the doorway.

"Does that mean I get the paycheck since I'm picking the talent?" Rion shot at her father cheekily. "Hey Uncle Paul, what're you doing here?"

"Had a couple of days off. I thought you might want to work out. Just came back from hanging out with your brother and he's asleep now."

"Well, it's starting to cool down outside. Wanna go for a run?"

"How far can you run now?" he asked.

"I'm up to almost 3 miles now if I run hard. If I jog maybe 4 and a half."

"That's some pretty good endurance kid. Some Divas don't even run that much." Paul commented. "I'll go get changed. You do the same."

Rion went to her room and slipped her denim shorts off. A pair of white basketball shorts, a sports bra, sneakers and a green tank top later, she was stretching on her porch. She pulled her hair into a tight pony tail and popped an old DX baseball cap on her head to keep the setting sun out of her eyes.

Her Uncle stepped out on the porch and was dressed the same way, basketball shorts, a tank top and a ball cap on his head.

"Let's go."

They set off at an easy pace, slowly picking up speed as they ran down the side walk. Once they hit the park, they took off hard, Paul holding back a bit to keep at the young girl's pace as she ran hard around the trails in the park. Three times around the park and she finally started to slow down. She looked up at him and he gave her a nod of approval.

"Not bad kid." He slid an arm over her shoulder. "Back to the house now. Come on."

The jog back to the house cooled the pair off and once they made it back, Rion ran to her room.

"It's almost 8, right?" she called over her shoulder.

"7:15 actually." Paul replied.

"Shit!" She darted into the bathroom and Paul heard the shower come on. 20 minutes later, he heard a blow dryer start.

When she finally came out of the bathroom, it was 10 till 8, and she was dressed very differently from when they went on their run.

She was standing there in an almost-off the shoulder short sleeved cream colored top that had draw strings on either side to lengthen or shorten the sides of the shirt. They were pulled all the way up exposing her sides. A pair of tan cargo shorts rode low on her hips, and all of the space right below her navel was exposed right to her waist. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back, most pieces pinned away from her face. Off white Chuck Taylors completed her look.

She was growing up; and Paul wasn't quite sure how much he liked it.

"You look nice, Darlin'. What time will you be home?"

"I'll be home by 11. I know my curfew." She replied to her mother with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"We're going to the movies. Q's cousin Jayson is driving us."

"Have fun, baby girl. Be safe," he cautioned her.

A kiss to all three adults and a hug to Cam followed her promise to do so. A car's horn honked.

"That's my ride. Jayson doesn't have any manners. I'm outie, love you!" she called over her shoulder as she jogged out the door stuffing her cell in one of her pockets.

Two hours later, Rion found herself back at Q's house where they'd been dropped off after the movie. They were lying on his bed and kissing.

They'd done that before. A lot of "on top of the clothes" stuff. Every once in a while, Q's hand would slide under her shirt and rest on her back, or right on her ribcage, but they never did anything too explicit. When they came up for air half an hour later, Rion simply laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's up? You okay?" Q asked softly, playing with one of the strings on her shirt. Her right arm was draped across his shirtless torso.

"Yeah. I'm good. Nervous about my fight…but I'm good."

"You're lying." He said quietly. The weird thing was, he didn't sound upset about it.

"Well…It's nothing really. At least, I'm pretty sure it's nothing."

"Tell me what's going on. You still wanna be my girl, right?"

"Of course I do. It's just….I keep getting this weird feeling that I'm being watched. When I went running with my Uncle Paul before we went out, I felt eyes on me. I felt like that earlier when we left the movie too."

"You think someone's following you?"

"Yeah, but I never see anyone. Maybe I'm going crazy."

"You're not crazy. You have crazy good instincts. If you feel that way again, you need to tell someone. Your dad or someone."

Rion nodded and lifted her head to kiss him again. She paused when his digital clock caught her attention.

10:55

"Q…not to scare you or anything, but I have exactly 5 minutes to be on my front porch."

The pair jumped up, Q slipped a tank top on and they started running. 6 blocks was nothing to Rion, and Q kept up fairly well. He stopped her 2 houses away from her own, and pulled her into another soft kiss.

"Wanted to get that before we got to your house." He murmured. The two walked hand in hand to her house. Just as she made it to her driveway, the door opened.

"Daddy? Uncle Paul? What's up?"

"Just seeing where you were. Curfew and all." Paul said lightly.

"I'm right on time though." She grinned.

"That you are. Inside now, Darlin'." Michael added.

Rion grinned turned to hug Q and kissed his cheek. "I had fun tonight. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Kay. See you." Q nodded to both men and turned right back up the driveway and began a calm walk up the street.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Rion turned to both of the men on the porch.

"You both suck." She glared at both of them good naturedly as they went in the house.

Rion lost her next fight by split decision. The kid was good, and he'd even been a good sport after the match, shaking her hand and complimenting her on her skill.

"You come back if you ever want a rematch," he smirked at her. "You gave me a run for my money and I honestly thought you almost had me."

"I'll be back. Don't worry." She replied, giving him a slight smile. He'd split her lip, and smiling sort of hurt at that point.

Michael took her out for ice cream after. Luckily school was already out for the summer, so she didn't have to go there with a black eye and a split lip the next day. Becca fretted over her as usual, and the next morning, she emailed a video of the fight to Greg, John, Uncle Mark and Uncle Paul. They'd review her fight and tell her how to get better.

A couple of days later, she had her emails from Greg and her Uncles. John called her. They all said the same thing; she'd fought her ass off and they were damn proud of her. Paul and Greg, however, had a suggestion that she start weight training. Her punches didn't pack the power that she needed them to and weight training would fit the bill.

Coop and Her father both gave her to go ahead, and under their strict supervision, Rion began lifting weights in addition to her speed and endurance training.

The summer wore on with no day being the same except that they all were happy. Cam discovered pranking, and Rion discovered how much fun it was to beat him up after he put salt in the sugar bowl and she'd covered her Rice Crispies in the white powder.

Becca blew up to the size of "a young killer whale" in her opinion, and the guest room was turned into a lovely nursery by Michael with help from both of the excited older siblings. Cam painted a lovely mural on the wall with Michael's help of a large field full of flowers. It wasn't exactly realistic, but it was child-like, original, and beautiful. Rion painted the other three walls on her own, a soft lilac color, and with the help of Photoshop on her laptop created graphic letters of the name decided for the newest addition to the family.

In curly script right above the crib the words Grace Addison Hickenbottom scrawled across the wall in soft white.

Gracie, as she was already being called by everyone, was stubborn and hadn't come into the world yet, although she'd been due 3 days previous. The doctors wanted Becca to simply let nature take it's course, and so the family was sitting in the back yard with friends (All 4 of the Callaway's and one John Cena were in town) watching John, Rion, Andy, and Christian light fire crackers in the yard.

With Michael out to grab more ice, Cam, to his annoyance, wasn't allowed to play with the fireworks by himself yet and was leaning against his mother watching as Rion aimed a Roman Candle at John.

Suddenly, Cam felt his mother stiffen again. She'd been doing it for hours and hadn't said anything.

"Ma?" he asked quietly under the cover of the explosives. "Gracie acting up?"

"She's being very active that's all." She replied before letting out a yell.

"Ma?" Rion looked up. Her mother was clutching her stomach and everyone jumped up and fell into action.

"Becca, get to the car honey. Rion, grab your phone, call your dad. Tell them we're on our way to the hospital. Cam, go grab your mom's green bag out of their room in the closet on the floor. John, drive the kids over." Mark calmly started giving orders.

Twenty tense minutes later, they were in the hospital, and Rion was curled up in John's lap, her head on his shoulder.

"You excited, Shorty? You're gonna be a big sister again."

"I can't wait to meet Gracie." She replied happily. "Who do you think she'll look like?"

"Becca no doubt. Her hair will be blonde, and she'll have pretty brown eyes." Mark grinned.

"I think she'll be a perfect mix just like Cam is." Andy countered.

"I agree with Andy. She'll have dirty blonde hair and brown eyes." John agreed.

"But Daddy's nose. And Ma's ears. Ma has cuter ears." Rion grinned. They all placed their bets jokingly and sat back to wait.

Numerous games of tic-tac-toe and two naps later, Michael walked out into the waiting room.

"Everyone, I'm pleased to announce that at 11:45 pm on July 4th, Grace Addison HIckenbottom was born. 7 pounds, 12 ounces, 24 inches long."

"Can we see her?"

"Rion, Cam, you two first. Quietly."

Michael led them down a hall. They had to wash their hands and then use a special foaming hand sanitizer before they were allowed in, but there was Becca looking exhausted but happy holding a little bundle.

"Daddy, she's so small…" Rion cooed. "Hey Gracie, welcome to the world. I'm your big sister Rion. It's my job to beat people up for you if they make you cry. And I'm gonna teach you how to be tough, and how to make people laugh."

Rion was told to sit down and Michael placed the sleeping baby into her arms carefully. "Watch her head. Her neck's too weak to hold it up on her own yet."

Rion sat transfixed at the little person in her arms. Cam sat on the arm of the chair, one of his fingers gripped tight in her whole hand.

"She's so strong already." Cam said softly, in awe of the baby in his sister's arms.

"You ready to give her back yet, Darlin'?" Michael asked her. The girl shook her head quietly.

"I'll carry her till she's 20 if she'll let me."

"That's what I said." Michael laughed quietly. "Hey Cam, go out there and tell everyone that they can come on in now, yeah?" Cam nodded and walked out of the room.

"Darlin'?"

"Yeah Daddy?" Rion looked up at him.

"I just wanted you to understand that no matter what; baby or no baby, you're still my daughter too. As far as I'm concerned, I have 3 children now. Gracie is going to depend on you to take care of her, and I can't think of a better person to be her big sister than you." Michael said quietly to her.

Rion sniffled at this.

"I never doubted that Daddy. Not even for a second. I love you guys."

With that said, John Cena was the first into the room.

"Who won the bet? Who does she look like?" he asked with a grin.

"She looks just like Daddy. We all were wrong."

"What color is her hair?"

"We have no clue. She's as bald as an egg." Rion smirked.

"Pay up!" Christian laughed. He'd gone against the majority and said she'd be bald. Since he was half right everyone gave him only 1 dollar instead of two.

"Welcome to the world, Gracie."

Gracie stuffed her fist into her mouth and continued to sleep in her older sister's arms.

* * *

Rion sat in her living room pacing and talking softly to baby Grace. Both of her parents were out, and Cam was out at a friend's house. Rion was baby sitting the now one month old baby on her own for the first time, even though her parents were only out for a couple of hours on a lunch date.

Rion knew how to keep the baby quiet though. Grace liked to be talked to, or about, or around. She didn't like silence or to be left alone. She ate every 2 hours, so Rion would only have to feed her once. Rion loved being a big sister to the baby. She took countless pictures of the child on her phone and camera and even photo shopped some of them to look black and white, and a couple of them she blurred the background out and only the small baby was visible in the picture. Two or three of them were printed on photo paper and hung in Gracie's nursery.

"You know, Gracie, you're lucky you were born into a family as awesome as ours," she was saying as she bounced with every step, keeping the baby calm and happy. "You have a mom that really cares, a really cool big brother that always seems to know when you need to be cheered up, and a Dad that will do anything for you. And there's me. I'll kick anyone's ass if they hurt you." She kissed the baby's nose lightly. "Oh my gosh, you're just so damn cute!" she exclaimed. "Don't tell Ma I said that in front of you. It'll be our little secret, won't it, Gracie?"

The baby had a hunk of Rion's long hair tight in her fist, and was babbling happily. At 3 o'clock, Rion stuck a pre-made bottle of Becca's breastmilk into the microwave for 20 seconds and then shook the bottle. Once she checked the temperature, she began to feed the little girl. Just as she was finishing the burping stage of the feeding, Rion felt that weird tingle on her neck and looked up.

Standing in her back yard, looking right into the kitchen window was a man with short graying hair and round glasses. He was wearing the same tan trench coat and was taking a picture of her. Rion screamed and ran into the nursery, the only room without a window and locked the door. Placing her sister in the little bassinet, she pulled out her phone and called her dad's cell number.

"Hey Darlin'. Everything okay? How's Gracie?" he asked happily.

"Daddy, you guys need to come home now. Grace is fine, but there was someone staring in the window while I was feeding her. He was taking pictures of me. It was the cop guy from before." She was shaking and scared beyond belief.

"We're on our way home. Mom's getting the car and I'm paying the bill now. We'll be home in a few minutes. Call the police right now, alright?"

Rion nodded before realizing he couldn't see her. "Yes sir. I'll call right now."

Rion dialed 911 and told the operator just what she'd seen and gave her address. Then she called Q and begged him to come over so that she wasn't alone anymore. Q made it to her house 5 minutes before the police who made it exactly 3 minutes before her parents.

"I was in the kitchen feeding Gracie and I was talking to her because she likes to be talked to." She told the police. "I got a weird feeling and looked up and out the back window and he was just standing there. He had a digital camera, a grey one like the one I got for Christmas, and he took a picture of me. I don't know how long he was standing there, but when I screamed, he ran away.

"Sweetheart were you dressed like you are now?" the female cop asked, scribbling on her notebook.

Rion nodded. She was wearing a pair of very short shorts that were almost too small. She only wore them around the house. She was also wearing a tank top and her feet were bare. Her hair was in a French braid, and she wasn't wearing a bra. She was still in her pajamas.

"I wasn't going out today. Q was supposed to come over later when Ma and Daddy came back from their date, and I was gonna get dressed when they came back. I didn't wanna leave Gracie by herself; she's too little."

When Rion described the man to the police, Michael's eyes widened. It sounded like the exact same man that had questioned Rion months ago at her school.

Once the police left, and Q promised to be back later, Rion finally collapsed into the tears she'd been holding in since she saw the man in the window. Michael scooped her up and stroked her hair.

"I was so scared daddy!" she sobbed, clinging to him pitifully.

Michael simply held the girl, vowing not to let her out of his sights any time soon.

* * *

Daniel Armstrong sat in his apartment pressing the next button on his digital camera. The girl in the pictures was smiling, laughing, living her life. He'd been watching her for months and he wanted her for his own reasons.

She certainly was beautiful. She had her mother's hair. And her father's face. Daniel kept copies of the pictures for himself. Maybe in two years or so…she was still too young to be his. But maybe once the old man had the girl he'd consider…_loaning_ her to him. He felt himself grow hard and smiled, squeezing himself through his slacks.

She'd be his once the Sargent was done with her.

* * *

Q was worried. He'd expected Rion to be over his house half an hour ago. He came down the stairs and out into the bright sunshine to find no one. He even went into the gym, thinking maybe she just got held up talking outside. She wasn't there. So he started to walk the usual route towards her house and never met her along the way.

When he called her cell phone, it went straight to voicemail. So he knocked on her door.

"Hi Quadir, what're you doing here?" Michael asked cheerfully.

"Um, I'm looking for Sammie. You haven't seen her have you?"

"She left here about 45 minutes ago saying she was on her way to your place." He replied slowly. "Have you tried her cell phone? Looked in the gym?"

"Both. She wasn't there and her phone went straight to voicemail."

"Call Cammie. Call your cousin. Call everyone who you think that she might have ran into along the way. I'm calling the police."

An hour later Rion was still nowhere to be found. The police had a recent picture of her and they had all of her information. They tried to track her through her cell phone, but that was a bust; the battery was sitting right next to a garbage can right near Q's house.

A day went by.

Two days went by.

A week went by.

Still no sign of the girl. Michael knew who had her. He knew exactly where she most likely was. But there was only one problem; he had no proof that her father was behind it all.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Rion had exactly one week left until her Sophomore year of high school started, and she certainly could wait. She'd done her school shopping, and was on her way to hang out with Q for awhile. The summer had been good to her. Her hair had lightened a bit thanks to the summer sun, and her skin was quite a bit tanner. Her muscle tone had improved greatly due to her weight training, and her abs were starting to be even more defined. This was evident by the white tank top that she wore baring the tiniest hint of skin above her black shorts. Her bright red belt and red flip flops completed her look, and she was in a good mood.

She jogged across the street and started down the last block to her boyfriend's house. Her iPod was blasting some of her favorite songs, and she never even saw the white van pull up beside her.

She fought, god she fought. Her fists connected solidly with two noses, but there were just too many people. She screamed for help and even screamed her boyfriend's name. The last thing she saw was the face of the same man who'd taken her picture before a cloth was placed over her mouth and she fell unconscious.

Rion woke up in a very familiar basement. She was in a windowless, nearly airless storm cellar, and the light was on. She was chained to the bar in the middle of the room, and when she looked towards the stairs that led to the outside, she wasn't surprised to see the man standing there.

He had the exact same face as she did. Except where Rion was all warmth and love, he was completely cold and blank.

"Seems I finally found you, girl." He said calmly. A belt was in his hands.

"Yes sir." She replied neutrally. She couldn't bring herself to be afraid when she knew what was going to happen next. "Although, with all due respect, sir, you threw me out."

That earned her the first smack.

"No one asked your opinion you ungrateful little liar! You ran away!"

"No, you beat me and threw me in a trunk. You're just too drunk to remember."

That earned her the second smack across the face.

"I am you father! You WILL respect me!" he snarled in her face.

"No you're not! If you were my father you would have never beat the shit out of me and abandoned me 300 miles away." She shot back. She gladly took that punch in the mouth. She spat the blood right out and glared at him. "I'm not 11 years old anymore. I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"I AM your father girl."

"No you aren't! My father's name is Michael Shawn Hickenbottom."

SMACK

"My Mother's name is Rebecca."

SMACK

She continued on, reminding herself of who she was; of who she'd become. "My brothers' names are Cameron and John. My sister's name is Grace. My Uncles are named Paul and Mark."

The belt finally landed it's first blow. He rained blows on the girl's body but she never screamed. She set her jaw and kept her eyes trained on him the entire time.

"My name is Rion Paige Hickenbottom. And you don't scare me. My Dad, my Brother, and my Uncles are going to find me. And when they do, they're gonna kick your FUCKING ASS!" she screamed.

"Not if they never find you." He growled.

He left the storm cellar and went back into the main house.

Once he was finally gone, Rion was left in the dark.

Only then did she let herself feel fear.

Only in the dark did she let herself cry.


	17. Chapter 17

It was dark. It was always dark now. Every once in a while, there would be some light when the Sergeant would throw a hunk of bread and a bottle of water down the hole, but it would go right back to dark again.

Rion did her best not to cry. She had no clue how long she'd been sitting in that hole. She'd prayed, she'd screamed, she did her best not to let her thoughts get too dark. But mostly, she worked out.

She must have done at least 1000 push-ups a day. And the same amount of sit-ups. She would squat against the pole she was chained to and count to 500 before she let herself rest. Squat-thrusts and jogging in place were also done. It kept her from losing her mind.

After hours and hours in the dark, she really didn't know how long, the light came back. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest, her arms a pillow for her head as she slept lightly.

"Get up girl." A voice commanded. "Sergeant wants to see you." It was the man who'd taken her picture.

Rion was unchained and led back into the house. She walked through the house she remembered so well. When she made it to the Sergeant's office, he was sitting behind his desk, reading the newspaper. The headline made her smile sadly. Her daddy was really looking for her.

_San Antonio Teen Still Missing After One Week_

"You're filthy." He finally spoke. "What did you do? Piss yourself?"

"Well, there's not a bathroom down there, and I was chained in the center of the room so finding a corner to go in wasn't exactly an option." Rion replied sarcastically.

"I won't take anymore of that lip of yours, you animal. One more word out of you and I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life." He hissed at her.

Rion remained silent, her eyes hard.

"I believe you know my associate, Mr. Armstrong?" He introduced the man standing behind her. "He's going to be your new best friend. He'll be watching your every move; just like he has been for the last 6 months. I know all about everyone you love now. So you'll do exactly as you're told. Or that little boy you're so fond of…I believe his name is Cameron, will be the first one I kill. And then, that boy toy of yours will be next."

"Leave Cam and Qua out of this you sick son of a bitch!"

Daniel Armstrong's fist came out of nowhere. Rion hit the ground with a heavy thud. She got up slowly, fire in her eyes.

"Sweet baby Gracie will be first instead. "He said coldly. "Now. Go upstairs, shower and get dressed. There will be clothes delivered to you. You _are_ my daughter still. You can have at least that luxury. After that, you have work to do."

Rion was followed Armstrong up the stairs and into the bathroom. The bathroom window was nailed shut and spray painted black so that no one could see in or out. The shower curtain was gone, and a pile of clothes sat on top of the toilet. Armstrong gave her a look.

"I'm locking the door when I leave. You have exactly 5 minutes and I'm coming back in here whether you're done or not. "

As soon as the door shut and the lock clicked, Rion pulled off her clothes and jumped in the shower. The water was freezing cold, but she didn't care; she didn't want that creep to come in while she was still dressing. While her hair was still wet, she wove it into a tight French braid, and quickly pulled on the clothes provided. Grey sweat pants and a black tee shirt, neither of which had a pocket. Rion however, slipped a toothbrush she found into the waistband of the underwear, and waited about 30 seconds for the door to open.

Armstrong's face was disappointed that she was dressed, so as she walked past him, he gave her a sharp smack on back of her head. He led her into the kitchen and told her to get cleaning. He sat at the table and watched.

And Rion began her life as Sargent Corbin's maid.

Everyday, she was pulled from her cellar prison at 6 am. She cooked the Sargent and Mr. Armstrong breakfast, and then started on her chores for the day. She scrubbed, wiped, dusted, painted, scoured and rinsed everything, pausing at 12:30 to fix lunch, and again at 5:00 to make dinner, the only meal she was allowed to eat. She wasn't allowed to sit on the furniture, and was reduced to sitting on the floor while she ate scraps from the table. After she cleaned up the mess from dinner, she'd be called into the Office and asked her name.

Every time, she responded Rion Paige HIckenbottom. And every time, she'd be beaten and sent back to her prison. Rion would do 100 push-ups, and 50 sit-ups before falling asleep.

She lost count of the number of weeks she'd been there, but she was sure her birthday had passed, as she was hearing ads for Black Friday Sales on the radio she was allowed to listen to while she cleaned. The girl did her best to keep her spirits up, but the daily beatings and conditions were slowly wearing her down. Anderson still kept watch on her everyday, and every day she felt more and more uncomfortable under his gaze.

She only spoke when she was spoken to. She never laughed. She hadn't smiled since August when she was taken.

And one evening, after what felt like an eternity, Rion gave the answer that the Sargent wanted to hear. She replied. "My name is Rion Paige Corbin, Sargent."

Things improved slightly after that.

With the air getting colder, the Sergeant moved her from the storm cellar to the attic, another room in which he'd nailed the windows shut and blacked the glass. She had more room up there, and it was quite warmer too. She had a small bed instead of ragged blankets on the floor, and a small chest full of clothes.

She still did all of the cooking and cleaning. She still sat on the floor, but the beatings were fewer. The Sergeant seemed to be trying to be nice to Rion for some reason. She was nervous about that.

The Sergeant was allowing her to shower more than once a week. He was allowing her more time to wash as well. Soon, she was bathing everyday, and her skin and hair slowly began to regain their vigor.

A few days after the first light snow of the year, Rion was called into the Sergeant's office.

"Yes sir?" she asked eyes to the ground, hands folded; she knew what was expected of her by now.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" he asked casually.

"No sir. Not at all."

"Tomorrow, girl, is my birthday. Tomorrow, I will have some friends over for drinks, and you will do what is expected of you, won't you?"

Rion's brain began working hard; _The Sargent's birthday was in the beginning of December. I've been gone for almost 4 months._

"Yes sir. I'll be upstairs in my room making no noise and pretending to be somewhere else." She recited dutifully.

"Damn right you will. Everyone here believes that I've sent you off to a boarding school to learn some discipline, and you won't be permitted around people until you've shown me you can behave." He shot back at her with distain.

"Yes sir."

"To your room. Stay there until tomorrow."

Rion turned and scurried out of the room. She knew better than to dally with Armstrong wanting nothing more than for her to do anything out of line so that he could lay hands on her. She climbed up the stairs to her attic room and went right to the window she'd been working on. She'd chipped away most of the paint, and could see the sky at night. She gripped the single nail she'd been working on and slowly began to try and work it out of the windowsill.

Pretending to be docile was hard work; but being beaten less gave her body and mind more time to work on a plan before bed. She was still about 10 or 15 nails away from her goal, and it made for very slow work trying to pry the first nail out with only a butter knife that she stole from the kitchen to work with.

After 20 minutes or so, she gave up and lay back on her tiny bed, arms folded behind her head. She'd used the butter knife to scratch the names of those she missed into the ceiling above her. _ Michael, Becca, Cam, Gracie, Cammie, John, Andy, Mark, Sarah, Christian, Paul, Stephanie, Quadir, Kenya, Gregory, Sheila, Coop, and Kyle._

But the very first name on that list was _Rion._

_Herself._

More than anything, she missed who she'd been just that past summer.

She stared at the words, they were burned into her brain. She knew that running away was her only option; but she also knew that she couldn't go back to San Antonio; they'd expect that, and be waiting for her before she even made it home. She couldn't put Uncle Mark and his family in danger, and getting all the way to Tampa where John and Andy lived together was unthinkable. She'd have to live on her own for a couple of years; it was the only way to survive until she was 18 and an adult. With only 3 years until then, Rion was pretty sure she could survive that long. She only had to make it to September 6, 2013 and then she was untouchable.

Rion finally rolled over and fell asleep, a plan slowly forming in her mind.

Rion scrubbed the kitchen floor every Friday evening on her hands and knees. It took longer that way, and she usually was able to take so long that Armstrong would fall asleep.

This Friday was one of those times.

As soon as his head fell against the table, she slowly padded over to the cutlery drawer and produced a small paring knife. She slipped it into the waistband of her sweatpants and went back to work, waking her minder when her foot bumped the leg of the table he was resting on.

Another day, as he took a phone call on the front porch, Rion was able to slip a single twenty dollar bill out of the thick roll in his jacket pocket he'd left on the living room chair where she was dusting.

Over time, very slowly, Rion stole things, cash, weapons, tools, and stashed them in a Ziploc bag in the water tank of the toilet. She knew she couldn't keep her stash in her room; they searched her room weekly.

She did everything that she could to find a time when she wasn't being watched, but she was under 24 hour surveillance it seemed. There weren't many times that Rion was left alone for more than 10 minutes, and she didn't want to risk anything too soon.

Christmas and New Years came and went. Rion was still in the attic, still cleaning, and still being beaten.

And still being watched.

She could barely remember that her name was Rion sometimes; she was never called by her name; always "Girl", never "Rion". And she knew she had to figure out a way out.

Things were bleak. All Rion wanted to do was get out of there, and she couldn't figure out how.

* * *

Cam Hickenbottom sat in his older sister's room on her bed quietly. He was the only person that ever came in here anymore. His parents kept the door closed, and his dad simply refused to even talk about Rion; Cam suspected that it hurt too much to mention her.

Sometimes, Cam was sure that the girl was just a dream; a figment of his imagination and he would come into her room to remind himself that she _was_ real. She'd protected him, she'd loved him and he'd loved her with everything. He often spent time in her room, and he would just talk to her, convinced that she could hear him somehow.

"It's been so different since you were taken, Ri. Dad's miserable. Ma's just gotten to the point where she can walk past your bedroom door without crying every day. I tell Gracie about you all the time. She's only 7 months old, but she's crawling and babbling away now. She smiles when I show her pictures of you. I think she remembers you." He reached over and ran a hand over a picture of the two of them with John from the first Christmas she'd spent with them. "It's not fair, Ri. You were happy here. We all were happy here and they took you away. I don't think you're dead; I think Ma does think that, but I don't. Dad travels about once a month now, and he's signed a couple of people to developmental contracts that I know you'd like. Q comes around a lot less now. I think he misses you too you know. He's been writing a lot of songs, and I've even heard rumors that he's putting out a demo soon for record executives. I miss you Ri. Everyone does. I just wish I knew you were okay."

Cam stood up, walked out of the room and shut the door firmly. He had an art class in an hour, and he wanted to spend a little time with Gracie before then.

* * *

John Cena sat back in the overstuffed leather chair and propped his feet up on his coffee table. He finally had a few days off to relax, and he planned on doing just that. Led Zeppelin playing in the background, he took a sip of his Budweiser and closed his eyes with a relaxed sigh.

With 4 brothers, John knew what the love between siblings was like. But there was something different when it came to this little slip of a girl. He wanted to protect her from the world if he could. He never wanted her to be hurt in any way, even if he knew it would be good for her. He'd secretly always wanted a little sister, and when Rion came into his life, he'd been ecstatic. Andy always said the girl reminded her of herself as a child, and John could always see just a bit of his own attitude in her.

He knew he'd probably spent just as much time with her and Cam as he did with his own siblings, and he loved them just the same. He didn't quite know how to act with her missing. He often got online just to see if the little green dot would be next to her screen name. He missed the little spitfire, and he couldn't figure out how to keep from missing her.

John took another sip of his beer, thought the better of it and chugged the rest of it. He was going to work some of this frustration out in his gym.

But there was no sense in wasting a perfectly good beer in the meantime.

* * *

She was everywhere. He could still see her sitting in his favorite chair watching ESPN Classic boxing matches. She was in the back yard shooting Roman Candles at John Cena. She was in his office stealing his iPod Cord. She was in the basement doing one of her numerous work outs.

Michael Shawn Hickenbottom couldn't get the girl out of his mind. He was still actively searching for her with help from the Police. She was out there somewhere, he just knew it.

His first instinct was to blame the brother, but no matter how long they watched him, he never gave them any leads.

She'd come into his life so suddenly. It wasn't fair that she left the same way. The girl in his care became much more than some girl he'd found on the street. She became his daughter. He loved her the exact same way that he loved Cameron and Grace.

He leaned back in his office chair nursing his glass of scotch as he thought about the day that he retired for good; when he walked out of Wrestlemania after his match with Mark. He'd walked up the ramp and yelled out to the crowd "I'm gonna drive my kids crazy!" After he'd said goodbye and made it past the curtain, he's been showered with respect from fellow veterans and collegues; gratitude from rookies coming up, and love from his friends and family.

John and Andy's matches had both been over for at least an hour and a half; they wer eboth standing there holding heir championship belts, John had one arm around Andy's waist, and the other over Rion's shoulder. Christian was standing next to his mother, who was rubbing her 7 month pregnant belly. Mark was already standing there, Paul had tears in his eyes (If he were to tell the story, they were manly tears damnit!) smiling broadly at his best friend's accomplishments.

Everyone was there to congratulate him on his career; to tell them how proud they were of him, to ask him what he would do next.

But the best part of the night for Michael actually happened the next morning. Rion was the first person awake, as usual. She and Cam had an adjoining room with he and Becca, and she crept over into their room when she heard movement in their room.

She found Michael drinking a coffee, reading the paper at their little table. She'd slipped into his lap, looked up at him with her big smile and said three sentences.

"I'm proud of you, you know. I'm glad you're coming home, too; it means we can be a whole family all the time."

"I'm glad too, Darlin," he'd smiled, smoothing her sleep-wild-hair down a little.

"I like having a dad that actually gives a damn." She smiled softly before leaning against his side like she always did. He popped her lightly.

"I'm glad you like it Baby. But watch that mouth."

Her laughter woke up Becca.

Michael threw back the rest of his drink, and decided to go watch a couple of the tapes he'd been sent. He had to go down to Louisiana for a few days soon, having an idea of who these kids were would make his job a lot damn easier.

* * *

Quadir King sat in his room staring at his ceiling. He wasn't exactly _lost_, but he did find something missing in his life.

Rion was a decent distraction from how shitty his life was. A tiny three bedroom apartment, with his mother working 3 jobs just didn't cut it. His mom refused to let him get a job of his own, saying that he deserved to be a child, and focus on school.

He was frustrated. Sure, he could vent some with his music and songwriting, Thanks to some people he knew, he'd sent some of his music to record companies all over.

He wouldn't lie; he missed Rion a lot. She was the perfect combination of tough and sweet to him. She was good at seeing when he wanted to talk and when he just wanted to think. It was hard to cope when his mother was struggling to get both Christmas presents for him and his sister, and his own birthday presents; not that he cared about getting gifts.

"Yo, Q!" a knock on his door pulled his attention from his musings.

"What up?" he asked accepting the cold Corona being passed to him.

"I wanna talk to you. Look I know things around here ain't exactly…comfortable, especially with me just getting out, and crashing on the couch and all."

Q looked up at the young man in his doorway. "It took you three weeks to figure all that out, Malik?"

"I've been thinking about this and making moves for the last three weeks, smart ass." The now 22 year old answered cooly. "Look, I got a connect into some work. I have all of Lester's old connects looking me up while I was still locked up. I don't want you to help me sell or anything, I wouldn't want my baby brother in that deep unless you wanted to be. I just need you to deliver for me."

Q was silent for a few minutes, sipping his beer to stall while he thought. He didn't think it was a smart idea for his brother to jump right back into selling drugs; that was what got his family where it was now. But at the look on his brother's face, he knew they were thinking the same thing; they couldn't keep letting their mother live like this. "What're you moving?" he said finally.

"Just some bud. I don't wanna sell anything that will kill somebody, and I don't wanna have to deal with junkies either. Weed's all I wanna get into; maybe some prescriptions if I hear about parties or something."

Q regarded his older brother, and for a split second, marveled at how much the two of them looked alike. "I'm in. But I'll only sell small weight, nothing more than an ounce at a time. I'm not going to jail homie."

"I feel it. I wouldn't wanna see my baby brother where I was anyway. Look, we're gonna tell mom I got a job doing construction, which is true. Selling is just gonna supplement what I make."

"Aight. You hungry? I'm gonna run up to the Mexican place a couple of blocks over."

Malik smiled at his brother. "Just get me two chicken tacos."

Q polished off his beer, before tossing the bottle to his older brother with a grin. "Then you owe me $7.50."

Malik laughed and threw light punch at his brother before going to watch TV until his snack arrived.

* * *

Rion was called into the Sergeant's office for the fourth time that day, which was weird considering that he only saw her at meals.

When she got there, he didn't speak. He simply held up a Ziploc bag.

Her Ziploc bag containing all of the money and tools she'd been stealing.

Rion went numb. She knew that this wasn't good. She knew he was pissed. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Daniel Armstrong grabbed Rion by her hair and dragged her out of the room. He did his very best to beat her as hard as he could. His hands ripped the shirt off of her back and he continued to punch and abuse her. He pulled the rest of the clothes from her body and stole her very innocence. Battered, bloody and bruised, all Rion could do was stare at the ceiling, and pray for it to be over.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that one was short, sad, and really brutal. It also covers about 6 or 7 months. The next chapter will pick up in February 2011. I'm about half-way finished writing it. This fic will be very dark for this chapter and the next one. After that, we'll have one last chapter and an epilogue before we move on to the sequel. Yes, there is a sequel. I have most of it completely outlined, and I need to simply fill in the blanks. **

**Sorry about the lack of updating on my part with this fic. The monsters known as Work and Real Life kept attacking me. I should have the next chapter posted in about three weeks. If any of you are Potterheads, I am in the process of writing a Harry Potter fanfic called Brave New Girl, and I thnk you guys might like it. It's a lot lighter and a bit more in-depth than most of my others. Anyway, Starving Authors are fed by reviews…..THANKS!**

**Nique**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is really sad and kind of brutal at the beginning, but the next chapter will be the end. And the Sequel is already in the works. The final chapter will be up after Thanksgiving.**

He'd been beating and violating her for 2 months. Every couple of days, he'd come up into her attic bedroom and use her body for his own pleasure. Rion quickly learned that he enjoyed himself more when she cried and begged him to stop, so she remained silent, eyes shut, waiting for it to be over. When he was done, she'd run to the bathroom, wash herself as long as she could, and throw up.

Her "father" ignored Daniel Armstrong's new activity, and never mentioned it at all, but he had to know what was going on. He went on about his life; going to work, meetings, business parties; sometimes leaving the house for two or even three days at a time.

Rion continued to work; cooking, cleaning, washing and scrubbing. Her body wasn't in as good of a shape as it used to be; she'd stopped her evening work-outs. She didn't want that sick son-of-a-bitch to find her any more attractive. But things took a turn for the worse in the middle of February.

The Sergeant went away on a business trip to Seattle for a week, leaving Rion along with Armstrong. One day, while Armstrong was napping, Rion was cleaning the Sergeant's office; polishing the wood desk, vacuuming and shampooing the carpet and the like.

In the garbage was a very odd piece of paper. It was yellow, and thin. It was a receipt, a handwritten one from a funeral home. It was for a cremation. A cremation of a woman aged 45 years old.

Rion was floored. She'd wondered where her mother was for months; she hadn't seen or heard anything; and the old pictures of her were missing from the house. It all made sense now; her mother was dead.

_Dead_.

It had such a finality to it that Rion couldn't comprehend.

_She's dead. And you never got a chance to say goodbye._

The last time she'd saw her mother, she'd been lying on her bed, her beautiful black hair was thinning, and a little dry. Her hazel eyes were glassed over, but Rion could remember her smiling. She'd been singing old songs to Rion while the girl sat with her, brushing her hair.

_Flashback 4 years ago_

_Sophia Raye Corbin lay on her bed, head cradled in her 11 year old daughter's lap. The girl had an old wooden handled brush in her hand, slowly running it through the helplessly long tresses. The woman's hand was softly stroking the girl's right knee in time with the girl's humming. Suddenly the woman began to sing._

_"I see the moon, and the moon sees me. The moon sees the one that I long to see. So God bless the moon, and God bless me. And God bless the someone that I long to see."_

_Her voice was soft, sweet. Her speech may have been a little slurred from the amount of drugs in her system; but nevertheless, she sounded like an angel._

_Rion sang along to the old song with her mother; brushing in time, happy for the quiet time they were having together. _

_"You know somethin'?" Sophie Raye spoke suddenly. _

_"What, Mama?" Rion smiled down at her mother._

_"You and your brother are the two best things I've ever done with this life God gave me."_

_"You've done plenty more good, Mama." She girl said sweetly._

_"I might have done plenty more good, as you say, but the best? The absolute best things I've ever done is you and Owen; hands down, you two win every time, baby."_

_"I love you, Mama." _

_"And I love you too, Darlin'"_

_End Flashback_

Rion didn't even know she was crying until she felt a teardrop land on her bare foot. She walked into the bathroom, locked the door and grabbed a towel that was hanging. Burying her face into it to stifle the noise, she let out a heart-wrenching wail. She cried as hard as she could, letting out everything that she'd been holding in for the last 6 months. There was one less person in the world that loved her.

For the first time, Rion let herself feel helpless.

She gave up, and for the first time in her life of captivity, she hoped that Anderson ended up killing her.

* * *

Q slipped out of his bedroom and into the living room where Malik was watching TV. It was a Saturday, so Kenya was at a ballet class, and he didn't have to go and pick her up for another 45 minutes. His mother was at one of her many jobs and it was a perfect time to talk business.

Instead of speaking, Quadir tossed a roll of money into his brother's lap. A roll of exactly 500 dollars.

"Damn, Kid, you sold all of that already?"

"Went to a party after the basketball team won. It was cake." He replied. "Look, rehearsals for my show at school are gonna increase and I'm the actual lead this year, not just a secondary character. I'm gonna be home less starting next week."

"What? You still singing and dancing?" Malik smiled at his brother.

"We're doing something called West Side Story. I play Tony. I die at the end." He laughed. "But I'm a Junior this year and I really do wanna do this justice. I only got one show after this one."

"It's cool, you got talent, little brother, I wouldn't want you to deny that. But look, this means I have to look out for Princess more don't it?"

"Yeah, but she's in an after school program, and that doesn't end till 6 and you're off at 5 so you should be cool." Q shrugged. "Look anyway, I'm down to sell a little more for you. You my brother, and business is good, right?"

"Damn right it is. The last 2 moths were nothing. I have a guy that only grows and supplies to me. I have a couple of guys that go to Mexico for me now too. As long as everyone stays smart and keeps their nose clean, we'll be rolling in paper by June. We can move to an actual house."

"Ma's still not suspicious?"

"Nope. And it's gonna stay that way, right?"

"I'm no snitch. And I'm not stupid either. Look, I gotta go get Princess from ballet. I'll be back in an hour. Put that cash with the rest of it."

"Word."

* * *

_Mama's dead. Mama's dead and no one even told you. _

It was like a mantra, pounding in her head. Rion was in a daze, her mind solidly on that one simple fact. She never got a funeral, her mother wasn't even buried somewhere that she could visit. She had no idea if he even collected her remains. Rion went back into the office and continued cleaning. The sound of foot steps almost went unnoticed.

He was there again. Watching her, his entire body language screamed what he was about to do to her again. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back against his front, his hands touching everywhere they could reach.

Rion didn't speak or move. She retreated into her mind. She was back with her mama, sitting on the bed, singing with her. His hands weren't on her body anymore. She couldn't feel his breath on her neck, or the hard lump in the center of her back.

But a voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"THIS is what you've been doing since I've been gone?" It was the Sergent. He didn't look happy with Anderson. "This is what I'm paying you for?"

'Sir, I – "

"If you're going to do that, take it to a bedroom!" he snapped, pushing both of them out of the office and into the hall way.

Rion was floored. He'd walked right in on her personal hell, and didn't even care. He didn't try to stop it, or even save her. When she was dragged back down the hallway and up into her room, Rion was back with her Mama.

_I see the moon, and the moon sees me…._

She was in her own world, she was happy and far away, and she didn't even notice when he was done.

He left her in the room, and only when the door slammed shut, did she wipe the sticky mess from her stomach and turn on her side.

* * *

_Mama's dead and no one even told then he let that mother fucker rape you. Repeatedly. He even walked in on it and did nothing. What are YOU gonna do about it?_

Rion knew that the sick son of a bitch was going right to sleep after using her like he did. She pulled her clothes on, and slipped down stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing some cleaning supplies, Rion snuck back upstairs and into his bedroom. Noticing his wallet, Rion grabbed all of the money out of it silently. Then she poured all of the cleaning supplies directly on his bedclothes, but not him….he'd wake up too easily. As soon as the blankets were soaked through, rion poured a bottle right on his chest. When he opened his eyes and noticed her, Rion struck the book of matches that were in her right hand and threw it directly in the middle of the wet spot. Then she turned and ran. She rand down the stairs, grabbed a heavy jacket and broke a window to climb out of. Rion ran down the back alleys, cash in her pocket and hid in a garage that was still within sight of the house. She wanted to make sure no one came out after her.

Her so-called father stood on the sidewalk, watching as fire poured out of one of the windows. Rion watched as the fire trucks pulled up and as soon as the commotion was big enough, she ran off into the night.

**Los Angeles, California – 3:30 am**

John Cena was just nearly asleep in his hotel room after a taping of RAW. Andy was in the shower, and he was counting down the minutes until she came out so that the two of them could catch some sleep. Some might say it's romantic, but John found it hard to sleep without her beside him.

His cell phone vibrated on the night stand, and without looking and the Caller ID, John picked up. This time of night, it was probably his brother Steve.

"Yo," he said into his cell.

"Johnny?" a shaking voice replied to him. A shaking female voice.

"Ri? Shorty, is that you?" John sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"I got away. I'm not with my dad anymore. I set the house on fire, and I'm gonna disappear. Don't try to find me. "

"Whoa, slow down. Where are you? I'll call your dad and he'll come and get you right now."

"You can't. My dad is still gonna be looking for me. He's been watching you, Dad, Uncle Mark, Qua, everyone. It's not safe. I can't be near any of you guys."

"Call your dad, tell him where you are."

"Sergeant has people monitoring Daddy's cell and the house. Ma's phone too probably. It's not safe. I have to disappear for a while."

"That's bullshit Ri. You can't expect us to –"

"John shut the hell up and listen to me. I'm gonna be alright. I've got a little bit of a plan and I only need to survive until my 18th birthday. I'm gonna be fine, I promise. I'm going to be okay."

"I don't like this, Rion." It was the first time in a long time that he'd used her full name.

"I don't either. But don't worry about me. I'm going to find you guys." She declared. "Whatever city you guys are in on my 18th birthday, I'm going to be there. And I'm going to come home to you guys."

"Rion, promise me one thing."

"Name it."

"Once a month, no matter what, you have to call one of us. Be it your dad, Paul or Mark, Andy, even Helms. One of us needs to hear from you."

"I promise Johnny. I love you."

The line went dead.

John looked at his phone for a second before dialing a very specific number. "Mike. I just got a call from Rion…."

* * *

His baby was alive.

That was the most important thing. He was being monitored, and his daughter thought that she could protect the family better than he could.

_Stubborn little brat, _he thought fondly.

He had about thirty different emotions running through him at once.

He was so happy that she was alive, and from John's report, she sounded okay. He was grateful that she was smart, and figured out a way to let someone know that she was alive. He was pissed that he'd been right all along about her damn father. And angry that he'd been able to work his way out of trouble. But she was alive. He didn't give a damn about what she'd told John. He was going to find her, and he wasn't going to wait another 3 years to do it. He was going to find her.

Rion hung up the pay phone and glanced around casually before walking into the family bathroom of the Bus Station. She'd bought a bottle of peroxide, and some hair dye. After locking herself in the bathroom, she went to work. When she walked back out of the bathroom an hour later, her wet hair was a bright red and braided down her back. She sat down in the bus station, and looked around. That's when she noticed the sign.

_Have you run away? Are you ready to come home? We'll send you there for free._

An idea sparked in her head.

Summoning up all of her emotions from the nights events, The tears came easily. Rion walked up to the counter.

The woman behind the counter looked down at her with a smile.

"Can I help you sweetie?"

"I just want to go home," Rion sobbed. "I ran away from my dad because he was beating me and let his friends touch me. I want to go home to my mom!"

The story was a perfect blend of truth and lie. She cried harder and 30 minutes later, she had a ticket to New York City in her hand.

She planned to jump off of the bus before New York; where she wasn't sure, but she knew it would be far away from Texas.

Three hours later, Rion was stepping on the Greyhound, and was leaving Texas, and everyone else behind.

What was in store for her, she had no Idea.

* * *

**A/N pt 2: In Real Life, the Welcome Home program sponsored by 1800runaway does send runaway teens and young adults between 12 and 21 home if they are willing to go home to a legal guardian and they have a missing person or runaway report filed on them. I took some liberties here, but...hey, it's fanfiction.**

**Review please? Kay, Thanks!**

**Nique**


	19. Chapter 19

**Outside Houston, Texas, 7:30 am**

"And with Breaking news out of San Angelo, Texas tonight. What started out as a routine response by emergency services turned out to be the discovery of the year." The perky blonde news caster reported. "In this home, belonging to City Councilman Sergeant Christopher Corbin, overwhelmingly large amounts of evidence have linked him to the disappearance of now 15 year old Rion Paige Hickenbottom of San Antonio. An attic room was bolted shut, windows boarded up, and names were carved in the ceiling, all names of people known to have been searching for the teen. .

A dark haired man continued with the story. "Also in the house was a man identified as Daniel Armstrong. He appeared to have suffered second and third degree burns all over his body, and was also suffering from severe smoke inhalation. He is in poor, but stable condition at a local hospital. Both men are in Police custody at the time, and are being questioned. As for Rion Hickenbottom, there was no sign of her, and fire marshals believe that she may have started the fire to make her escape. If you have seen, or have any information on Rion Corbin, please contact your local authorities." The man gave a bit of a sad smile before switching subjects. "And now on to Sports with Ollie Jamison. Ollie, how about those Texans?"

Mark Calloway shut off the news. The cup of coffee he'd been drinking almost didn't seem strong enough now. That little girl was stronger than anyone gave her credit for. She was smart, tough and damn sure resourceful if she set a house on fire to get out of it. She would find her way home soon, he was sure of it. Feeling a lot lighter than he had in months, he made a call up to San Antonio to see just how Mike was handling things.

* * *

Paul Levesque was watching the same CNN report in Los Angeles where Raw was being hosted. His goddaughter was on the run. Not completely out of danger, this country was full of sick bastards, but free from whatever those rat bastards had been doing to her. He wasn't about to pretend that he wasn't worried, he'd gotten a call from Cena just hours ago saying that the Kid wasn't trying to come right home, but he understood her paranoia. Walking out on to the balcony and letting the morning air stimulate him, he thought about the feisty little brunette girl that he'd grown to love.

"Good Luck, Kid…but we're gonna find you somehow…" he spoke into the wind.

* * *

City after city rolled past her, but none of them felt right yet. She wanted a city big enough that she couldn't be found easily, but still small enough that she could find her way around without problems. There were plenty of stops left until New York, and she knew for a fact, that wasn't the city for her. It was way too big.

So there she sat, munching on a large bag of Cheddar Fries that she'd bought at a rest stop in Indianapolis, wondering what city would strike her fancy.

She started to get off in Indianapolis, but it was way too big. Little Rock was way too close to Texas. Cleveland was definitely far away enough; and the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame was a big selling point. And Columbus was pretty cool from what she'd seen of it. But no, it just didn't feel right to run away to Ohio…who ran away to Ohio?

But this city, this city was pretty cool. Sure, it was cold as shit right now, but the city was kind of pretty, she knew that the WWE traveled there at least once a year, sometimes twice, and it was just big enough. This wouldn't be too bad.

Rion pulled the stolen coat back on, stuffed her snack and bottle of Gatorade into the pockets, and when the bus was being boarded, she snuck off while the bus driver was helping a lady stick a giant suitcase down below.

After she walked into the bus station, she grabbed a map of the city and after checking local time (4:15 am) she started to plot.

She had a little over 400 dollars in her pocket. She was 15 years old, and had no sort of ID, birth certificate or identification of any sort. Her best bet was definitely lying about her age. Saying that she was 17 would pass, and people would be more likely to hire her for work.

Rion stiffened when she noticed eyes on her. Keeping casual, she glanced up at the clock again. As she looked back, she noticed a pair of teens looking at her. The boy was tall, with brown hair that just brushed his collar but fell into his eyes. The girl was blonde, and thin with an air of toughness that her delicate looks opposed.

Their clothes were over sized, but clean. And they were looking at her a little too intently for her tastes. So Rion did what she did best; she ran.

She ran out of the bus station, turned right and bolted down the street. At the next corner, she turned again, and kept running. She could hear their feet pounding behind her.

She darted into an alley and hopped up on a dumpster and started climbing a fire escape. The two came down opposite ends of the alley and met in the middle.

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know, but that wad of money she flashed was huge. It would feed us for a while," the girl answered with a dark grin.

Rion growled under her breath before letting herself fall back on top of the dumpster. She was pissed and quite honestly rearing for a fight. The boy was taller than her, and obviously didn't take her seriously. The girl though, she was a different story.

She made a swing at Rion's head and all of a sudden, Ri was in the ring again. She could hear Coop's voice shouting at her in her ear. A fight was her element. She could always use a good one.

She ducked, punched, blocked and even kicked. Soon the girl was on the ground, Rion's foot planted in her throat, holding her there. The boy was glaring at her hard.

"You take one more step towards me, and I'll crush her fucking windpipe."

The boy no longer looked upset. Now he looked impressed.

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all." He smirked. "I'm Damien. That's Tanner."

"So the fuck what?"

"Will you let her up? She's turning blue." He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her away. Tanner stood up, rubbing her neck as she gave Rion an unreadable look. "Look. You're new around here, right? No offense, but you're lucky we tried to rob you and not someone else. Other people like guns, and they wouldn't heisitate to shoot you."

"What's your point?"

"Look, you should stick with us." Tanner spoke finally. "You have enough money right now that we could be fed well for at least a couple of months. And we have a place to say. We know this city, and you need us just like we need you. What do you say?"

"What's to say you two don't steal my money while I'm sleeping and disappear on me anyway?"

"Damn, she's good." Tanner laughed. "Look this is a win, win for the three of us. You can fight your ass off, and we know where to find everything. We have about 15 bucks right now, and resources for more. What do you say? What's your name, Kid?"

Rion almost replied, but thought again. New city, new name, new person. She could be whoever she wanted to be.

"My name's Roque." She said coolly.

_And just like that, she was somebody else. Her old life was just that, and no one was going to tell her any different. _

_But what happens later on, when the years have rolled by, and she still hasn't contacted any family? What happens when her past catches up with her? Who will she be able to run to after all of her bridges have been burned._

_All of a sudden, when it all comes down to it being stuck between __**A Roque and a Hard Place **__is never any fun._

**A/N: And just like that, it's all over! I know it's really open ended; but that's just the way I wanted it. And the first chapter of the sequel will be posted in time for Christmas. It's tentatively titled ****_A Roque and a Hard Place_**** and will bring back most of if not all of your favorite characters from ****_Darlin'_****. I really hope you guys liked this fic, I hope you guys stick around for the continuation of Rion's journey, and more than anything, I hope you review. **

**Thanks for sticking with me through all of this guys,**

**Nique**


End file.
